


Solo un poco confuso

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Mejores Amigos. Inseparables desde la infancia, uno enamorado del otro, el otro heterosexual y enamorado de una mujer.Historias como esta no tienen un final feliz; Sherlock Holmes lo sabe. Coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, se ríe, bromea, y pretende que está bien mientras John besa a su novia frente a él, hasta que ya no puede hacerlo.Excepto que nada es tan sencillo, y dejarle ir resulta mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar. Algunos lazos son demasiado fuertes para ser rotos, incluso para un hombre heterosexual. Y en ocasiones, el amor y el deseo pueden tener diferentes caras y aristas.Una historia sobre dos hombres intentando funcionar sin el otro, y fracasando
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Bienvenidas a una nueva historia, esta vez de regreso al fandom de Sherlock Holmes, para quienes siguen la serie, esta parte no tiene nada que ver con la primera, esta viene siendo totalmente aparte, pero se relaciona con nuestros chicos de "Solo un poco equivocado" Por lo tanto para aclarar, el apellido de nuestro amado Dr, Watson pasa a ser Odinson, ya que estos hermanos nos traerán varias historias mas y para evitar líos, John pasa a ser uno de esa familia "John Odinson".
> 
> Otro cambio viene dado por Sherlock, para quienes hayan leído la historia anterior ya vieron un poco de la trama y saben que es el hermano de Loki, El padre de ambos en la parte anterior era Laufey Laufeyson, para adaptar mejor esta historia se mantiene el mismo argumento, pero Laufey pasa a ser un Holmes, y así podemos mantener el nombre original de nuestro protagonista.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser ligeramente OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

John Odinson conoció a Sherlock Holmes cuando ambos tenían ocho años. 

Su primer encuentro no fue bueno. 

–Te ves como un presuntuoso –dijo John al moreno de ropa extraña. ¿Qué clase de idiota usaba ropa tan elegante en el parque? 

Los raros ojos azul verdosos del chico raro lo miraban raro, como si John fuera el raro. 

-Tú te ves pobre –dijo el chico con tono aristocrático, como si ser pobre fuera la peor clase de insulto. 

John se sonrojó. Su familia era pobre, y John tenía suficiente edad para saber que ser pobre apestaba, pero no tenía suficiente edad como para no avergonzarse por ello. Así fue como John se encontró enrojeciendo y tirando al otro niño al suelo. En su defensa, él tenía ocho años. 

Es correcto decir que la ropa de lujo del chico ya no se veía muy elegante después de los quince minutos que pasaron rodando en el barro, pateando y gritando. 

Finalmente, se cansaron y quedaron tirados en el barro, jadeando para conseguir aire y mirándose. 

El pomposo moreno tenía barro en la nariz y John rió. 

El chico lo miró furioso. 

–¿Qué? 

–Ahora pareces un chico normal –dijo John sonriendo–. Aunque pelees como una chica. 

El niño le tiró una patada y se sentó. Miró a John por sobre su nariz fangosa y dijo: 

–Los Holmes han servido y luchado por el reino de Inglaterra desde el siglo XVI. Debes saber que aprendí esgrima a la edad de cinco años. 

John parpadeó y se incorporó. 

–¿Esgrima? Noticias de último momento: no estamos en el siglo XVI. 

El niño abrió y cerró la boca. E hizo una mueca. 

John se rió de nuevo. 

El presuntuoso Moreno lo miró peor, su labio inferior temblando sospechosamente. John empezó a sentirse mal. Su hermano mayor le echaría un discurso si se enteraba de que John había reducido a un niño al llanto. 

Suspirando, John estiró su mano y dijo: 

–Soy John. 

El chico dudó antes de apretar la mano de John. 

–Sherlock Holmes, Vizconde de Exmouth. 

John arrugó la nariz. 

–Sher, entonces. ¿O prefieres Sherly? 

El chico le dirigió una mirada escandalizada. 

–Es Sherlock. Mi padre dice que sólo los plebeyos tienen apodos. 

John se echó a reír. 

–Eres tan raro, Sherly. 

–¡Es Sherlock! 

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. 

John no sabría aún, que sería también el comienzo de la relación más confusa de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser ligeramente OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Era tan guapo. 

Molly Hopper miró al tipo por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, a unas pocas mesas de distancia de la que ocupaba él. Dios, si tenía novia –y todos los apuestos siempre tenían novias– sería una chica afortunada. Molly no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras que el tipo sonreía ampliamente y comentaba algo a quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, toda hoyuelos y blancos dientes, la sonrisa añadía calor a sus ojos azules (¿O quizás verdes?). Tenía que estar al principio de la veintena, cercano a su edad. Tenía el pelo negro y con ondas, peinado cuidadosamente diseñado y un rostro muy atractivo, pero sin ser intimidantemente guapo –el tipo de rostro al que querrías mirar y sonreírle. Su altura era perfecta para ella también: alto, perfectamente alto. Estaba en forma y tonificado, pero no demasiado musculoso. Simplemente perfecto. 

Molly suspiró soñadoramente. 

Tras suyo, alguien resopló, y ella volteó. Irene, otra camarera, estaba sonriendo. 

–Hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero está muy lejos de nuestra liga. 

–Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás –dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que no pareciera una modelo, pero sabía que a los hombres les gustaba. 

–¿No lo reconoces? –dijo Irene, arqueando las cejas– Sé que eres nueva por aquí, pero... no es un Joe cualquiera. Es uno de los solteros más deseados del país. 

Molly miró a la chica con curiosidad. 

–¿De Verdad? ¿Quién es él? 

–Sherlock Holmes, el único hijo y heredero del Conde de Lytton –dijo Irene. 

Oh. 

Molly habitualmente no sabía mucho sobre la aristocracia, además de la familia real, pero incluso ella sabía quién era Lord Lytton. Era uno de los pocos Lores Británicos que seguían siendo obscenamente ricos y políticamente influyentes. La sangre de su familia podría ser más azul que la de la reina. 

Molly miró hacia el hermoso Sherlock. 

–¿Tiene novia? 

–No una novia –dijo Irene–, una prometida. Ha estado comprometido con Lady Megan Cadogan desde su nacimiento. 

Molly rió entre dientes. 

–¿De verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo eso? 

–Definitivamente los ricos todavía lo hacen. 

Molly sacudió la cabeza. 

–Es una locura. No estamos en la Edad Media. 

–Díselo al Conde de Lytton. Aparentemente, él está muy ansioso por ese matrimonio. Los Cadogans prácticamente son dueños de la mitad de Europa y, al parecer, nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente rico. Pero supongo que los Holmes no serían aún tan destacados si no se aseguraran de mantener y aumentar su poder y riqueza. 

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó Molly, mirando a Sherlock de nuevo. Había dejado de hablar por teléfono y empezado a comer su almuerzo, mirando la entrada expectantemente de vez en cuando. Dios, realmente era súper lindo. Había una calidez en él que le daba un aire somnoliento y suave y toda clase de cosas adorables. Molly se sintió tonta pensando de esa forma en un tipo, pero la palabra encajaba. Sherlock era adorable. 

–Es un cliente regular aquí –respondió Irene–. No pude evitar oír algunas cosas cuando hablaba con su amigo. Hablando de John –Ella asintió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró. 

Molly volteó la cabeza y dijo: 

–Oh.  
Porque el tipo que acababa de entrar al restaurante sería fácilmente el hombre más caliente que había visto nunca. 

Tenía más de un metro ochenta de altura, con un cuerpo firmemente trabajado y amplios hombros. Tenía corto cabello rubio, una mandíbula fuerte con barba de unas pocas horas, y profundos ojos miel que eran totalmente pecaminosos. Molly nunca pensó que los ojos pudieran ser sexys, pero los de este tipo lo eran. 

Si Sherlock la hacía pensar en hacer el amor largo y lento y en sábanas suaves, su amigo la hizo pensar en sexo duro y sucio. 

–Lo sé, ¿verdad?– Irene dijo con otro suspiro. 

–Dime que es soltero –dijo Molly, siguiendo a John con los ojos mientras iba hacia la mesa de Sherlock. Se movía como un gato grande. 

Irene se echó a reír. 

–Los más calientes siempre están tomados, cariño. Así que olvídate de ellos. Sí, son sexys, pero no están disponibles. 

***** 

Sherlock Holmes miró a su mejor amigo desde hace catorce años caminar hacia él, al igual que el resto de los clientes del tranquilo restaurante. Sonrió tristemente. John tendía a causar ese efecto en la gente. 

–No puedo creer que hayas ordenado sin mí –dijo John, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado–. Que grosero, ¿dónde están tus modales, Lord Exmouth? 

Riendo, Sherlock volvió su atención hacia su pasta. 

–Supongo que estar contigo eventualmente iba a terminar influenciándome. Papá siempre me lo ha advertido. Debería haber escuchado su consejo. 

–Tu padre me odia –dijo John, cogiendo un tenedor, apuñalando la pasta de Sherlock y llevándolo a su boca. 

–Lidia con ello –dijo Sherlock, con sarcasmo. Cuando John sonrió descaradamente, Sherlock soltó un largo suspiro. John era imposible–. Ordené para ti también ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos más? 

–Podría –dijo John con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora y perezosa–. Pero el tuyo siempre sabe mejor. 

Resoplando, Sherlock apartó la mirada y retomó su comida. No iba a preguntarle a John por qué había llegado tarde. No lo haría. 

–Lamento llegar tarde –dijo John, como si leyera sus pensamientos–. Mary me pidió que la dejara en la oficina de su papá por aquí. Nos distrajimos en el camino. 

Sherlock no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. 

–Estoy comiendo –dijo–. Por favor, ahórrame los detalles sórdidos. 

John rió, golpeando sus rodillas bajo la mesa. 

–Mojigato. 

–Los caballeros no besan y cuentan ¿Has oído hablar de eso? 

–Sólo te lo cuento a ti y tú no cuentas. Y nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. No todos conocemos los nombres de nuestros antepasados muertos hasta treinta generaciones para atrás. 

Sherlock suspiró. 

–Nunca me dejarás superar eso ¿cierto? 

John se echó a reír. 

–No. Porque tu vida es ridícula. 

Era algo así. 

Sherlock sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor del restaurante. 

–Esas camareras te están mirando –Siempre lo hacían. 

John levantó la vista. 

–La más alta es bastante linda –dijo–. Hace unos meses de seguro habría golpeado allí. 

Sherlock alcanzó su té y tomó un trago largo. Su garganta se sentía seca. Tomó otro trago. 

–¿Entonces, vas en serio con Mary? –dijo casualmente, bajando el vaso. Desde que John conoció a Mary hace unos meses, se había centrado por completo en ella. Sherlock nunca lo había visto tan embelesado antes. John siempre había sido del tipo de “fóllalas y déjalas”... hasta Mary. 

–Sí –dijo John, su voz suavizándose–. Ella es... creo que ella es el trato serio, Sherly. 

Sherlock abrió la boca y la cerró. Sonrió, buscando palabras. Las palabras correctas.  
Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo la pasta de John, dándole unos preciosos momentos para encontrarlas. 

–Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? –dijo. 

John rió, golpeando de nuevo sus rodillas. 

–¿Vas a ser mi padrino? 

Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente. Sus mejillas comenzando a dolerle. 

–Sólo si eres el mío. 

La sonrisa de John se desvaneció, sus ojos verdes se volvieron intensos y severos. 

–No estás pensando seriamente en eso ¿verdad? ¿Casarte con la chica con la que tu papá quiere? 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. 

–Sherly. 

Dios, odiaba que John lo llamara así. Nadie sino John lo hacía. Algunos amigos de Sherlock trataron de llamarlo Sher, pero nunca se quedó. El apodo de niñez que John le había dado sonaba aún más ridículo ahora que ambos eran adultos, sin embargo, John seguía llamándolo así, pese a saber que Sherlock lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Sólo que John no sabía el verdadero motivo. 

–Sherly –dijo John de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de que estaba destrozando las entrañas de Sherlock. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Sherlock, tratando de recuperarse. Nunca era fácil, pero algunos días eran más difíciles. Algunos días se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto. Mentir y fingir nunca le resultó natural. Mentir a John era casi imposible. Menos mal que tenía mucha práctica. 

John llevo una mano alrededor de su cuello. Sherlock respiró con cuidado. El pulgar de John presionó su cuello, una orden silenciosa para que lo mirara. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños: John siempre había sido el que empujaba, el de opiniones fuertes, el líder en todos sus juegos, en todas sus travesuras. 

John había sido el rey, el general, el villano, el héroe galante o el dragón, mientras que Sherlock era su leal compañero. De niño, a Sherlock no le había importado. Como un chico de veintidós años, se resentía, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían y todavía no había encontrado la forma de dejar de seguir a John alrededor como si fuera un crecido cachorro, ansioso, hambriento por una palmadita en la cabeza. Había una razón por la cual a su padre le disgustaba tanto John, y no era la procedencia de clase media de John. Papá odiaba que alguien más tuviera una mayor influencia sobre su hijo. 

–Sherlock –La presión del pulgar de John aumentó ligeramente. 

Suspirando, Sherlock cedió y miró a su amigo. 

Un surco arrugó la frente de John. 

–¿Ha estado presionándote otra vez? 

Sherlock casi se echó a reír. John no sabía ni la mitad. Su padre siempre lo presionaba, pero John no necesitaba saber eso. John sólo se enojaría, se pelearían por ello, luego, inevitablemente, se arreglarían pasados unos días, porque eran terribles para funcionar sin el otro; Siempre lo habían sido. 

–Laufey no tiene derecho de pedirte esto –dijo John, con una mirada dura–. Es tu padre, no tu dueño. Toda esa cosa del compromiso es jodidamente arcaica y ridícula. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. John no lo entendía. Nunca lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces Sherlock había intentado explicárselo. Era una de esas pocas cosas que ellos no comprendían sobre la vida del otro. Sherlock supuso que no era tan sorprendente, considerando lo diferente que eran sus contextos y educación. John tenía cinco hermanos –cuatro hermanos y una hermana– y Sherlock todavía recordaba la extraña que le pareció la familia de John, cuando John lo había llevado a su casa por primera vez hace tantos años. Había sido un choque cultural. De niño, Sherlock había vivido en grandes mansiones toda su vida, el único heredero de una enorme fortuna, mimado y consentido por todos a su alrededor. 

Por el contrario, los chicos Odinson habían vivido en un pequeño piso y no había habido suficiente dinero para malcriar a ninguno de ellos. No ayudaba que el padre de John hubiera muerto poco antes de que Sherlock conociera a John, y que la salud de la madre de John no fuera buena.  
Toda la familia había dependido básicamente del hermano mayor de John, que se había convertido en el jefe de facto de la familia a la edad de dieciséis años. Sherlock sabía que Thor había dado su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando horas extras para asegurarse de que sus hermanos menores no necesitaran nada. Mayormente lo había conseguido, pero durante años, las cosas habían sido difíciles para los Odinson, y todos ellos habían crecido rápido –porque tenían que hacerlo. Sherlock todavía recordaba lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se sintió por tenerlo tan fácil cuando vio la casa de John por primera vez. 

Pero el dinero no podía comprarlo todo. Sherlock habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia tan bulliciosa y unida como John. Sherlock amaba a los Odinson. A estas alturas eran una segunda familia para él. A veces se sentía más cómodo con la familia de John que con la suya. 

No era que no amara a su propia familia. Lo hacía. Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía. Su familia podría no ser tan cálida y unida como los Odinson, pero sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía. 

Ellos no eran el problema, el apellido lo era –o mejor dicho, lo que significaba ser un Holmes. Los Holmes eran una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Los reyes murieron, las guerras se libraron, los sistemas políticos cambiaron, pero los Holmes permanecieron, invariables y orgullosos, ricos e influyentes, cercanos consejeros de primeros ministros y de la Familia Real. Estaban de hecho emparentados con la Familia Real –su padre era el undécimo en la línea de sucesión. Quien no nació como un Holmes, no podía entender lo que significaba. Ni siquiera John, quien era tan cercano a él como podría serlo un gemelo. Tal vez, especialmente John. 

–Papá no está obligándome a nada –dijo Sherlock–. No es tan malo como crees. 

El gesto en la cara de John permaneció duro y sin expresión. 

–Claro –dijo–. Sólo te ha llenado con esa mierda del deber familiar desde que eras un niño. 

–Me gusta Megan –dijo Sherlock–. No era una mentira. No le gustaba menos que cualquier otra chica. Shherlock sonrió–. Y ella no actúa estúpidamente a tu alrededor, lo cual es bueno para variar. No sé qué ven todos en tu fea cara. 

John debía sonreír y caer de nuevo en su habitual humor fácil. 

Pero John no lo hizo. Su expresión no cambió. 

–Te mereces más que un matrimonio arreglado con una chica que “te gusta”. 

–El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado por mis abuelos. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–No llamaría al matrimonio de tus padres precisamente feliz. 

Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Los ojos de John se suavizaron. 

–Lo siento –dijo, apretando ligeramente la nuca de Sherlock–. Fue un golpe bajo. 

Sherlock bajó la mirada a la mesa. 

–Solían ser felices –Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerar–. Recuerdo al menos que se llevaban bien cuando era un niño. Pero entonces sucedió algo. No sé qué. Pero mi punto es, que el matrimonio arreglado no es el motivo de que sean así ahora. Me gusta Megan lo suficiente. ¿No te gusta a ti? 

Haciendo un ruido frustrado, John abrazó el cuello de Sherlock, otra orden silenciosa para mirarlo, y Sherlock lo hizo. 

John dijo: 

–Sabes que odio que Laufey te esté presionando con esto. No es asunto suyo con quién y cuándo te cases. Pero es seguro como el infierno que tampoco necesitas mi aprobación. No tiene que importarte un carajo nada de esto, a menos que la quieras. La opinión de Laufey no importa, pero tampoco la mía, tonto. 

–Por supuesto que tu opinión importa –dijo Sherlock riendo–. Sería incómodo si la odiaras, porque estarás alrededor constantemente –Odió la forma en que la última parte de la frase sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. John, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no se lo perdió, por supuesto. 

La mirada de John se estrechó. 

Mierda. Flojo. Se estaba poniendo flojo. 

–Sherly… 

–¡Aquí están ustedes dos! –una voz familiar interrumpió lo que John diría. 

En parte aliviado y en parte molesto por la interrupción –intrusión, su voz interior no pudo dejar de susurrar– Sherlock volteó hacia la novia de John. John soltó su cuello. 

Mary estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de John. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora: rubia, piel suave y bastante tranquila –no del tipo tras el cual John solía ir. 

–Hola, nene –dijo inclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de John–, ¿Me extrañaste? 

–Te dejé hace media hora –dijo John, pero la estaba acercando para besarla apropiadamente. Estaban en un lugar público, pero eso nunca detuvo a John. 

Sherlock envolvió sus manos alrededor de su vaso de té y miró fijamente la superficie oscura del líquido. 

–Papá no estaba –explicó Mary luego de once segundos, sonando un poco falta de aliento–. Así que pensé en unirme a ustedes. No te molesta, Sherlock, ¿verdad? Odiaría ser el tipo de novia que no deja que su novio pase tiempo con sus amigos. 

Sherlock sonrió cortésmente, todavía mirando su té. Ya estaba frío. Tal vez debería conseguir otro. 

–No, no me importa –Como si pudiera decir algo más. Miró a la pareja. Mary estaba acurrucada contra John, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su delgada mano sobre su pecho. 

Sherlock sonrió de nuevo y se levantó. 

–Me estaba yendo de todos modos. 

John apartó los ojos de su novia el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño. 

–¿Te vas ya? Pero si acabo de llegar. 

–Mi horario de almuerzo casi termina –dijo Sherlock. Porque conduje cuarenta jodidos minutos para encontrarme a almorzar contigo. Y llegaste tarde, porque enredarte con ella era más importante para ti, y ahora ella está alejándote de nuevo. Se mordió la lengua, odiando esa amargura que no podía evitar sentir. No era así. No lo era. 

–Es una pena –dijo Mary, viendo a John con corazoncitos en los ojos. 

Pero John estaba mirando a Sherlock, la amargura reflejada en su boca. 

–No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado. 

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y suspiró. 

–Déjalo ir, amigo. En serio, eres como un perro con un hueso. No es un rasgo de personalidad atractivo. Mary, díselo. 

–Sherlock tiene razón –dijo, tomando la mano de John– A veces puedes ser demasiado insistente. Si alguien no quiere hablar de algo, debes respetarlo. 

–Lo respeto –dijo John–. Pero Sherly no es alguien cualquiera. 

–Sherly está retrasado para volver al trabajo –dijo Sherlock, poniendo un billete de cincuenta libras sobre la mesa–. Y Sherly realmente no puede llegar tarde. 

–¿No trabajas para una empresa de tu familia? – preguntó Mary. 

Una risa frágil dejó sus labios. 

–Por eso es que no puedo llegar tarde. Los veo más tarde, chicos –encaró enérgicamente hacia la puerta, esperando que John lo dejara en paz. 

Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. John lo alcanzó fuera, antes de que Sherlock pudiera llegar a su auto. 

–¡Sherlock! 

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Sherlock puso una expresión neutral y se volteó hacia John. 

–Realmente estoy retrasado...

–Escúchame, estúpido –dijo John, con una mirada oscura y dura–. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptes los planes de Laufey sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo –John levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Sherlock. Sherlock se quedó quieto, con el corazón martilleando mientras que John lo miraba intensamente a los ojos–. Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco –John le sonrió torpemente–. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a tu Mary. 

Holmes se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si John le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente. Creía que sonreía. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. Su rostro le dolía, así que debería hacerlo. 

Dijo: 

–Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde, amigo –Se sorprendió por lo absolutamente normal que sonó su voz. 

Sonrió de nuevo y se giró. 

Se dirigió hacia su coche. 

Entró. 

Cerró la puerta. 

Puso las manos en el volante. 

Su garganta trabajó cuando intentó tragarse el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No lo logró. Un sonido terrible y estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Su pecho comenzó a pesarle. Presionó las manos en sus ojos y aspiró, y exhaló.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser ligeramente OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Sherlock no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado exactamente –cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

No podía recordar que no lo amara. Incluso cuando eran niños, había sufrido un severo caso de amor-de cachorro-faldero: John era el primer amigo real que había hecho por su cuenta, el único que no estaba impresionado por la familia de Sherlock y le gustaba por sí mismo, Sherlock. John era todo lo que él no era: audaz e insistente, imprudente y decidido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años y crecieron, el amor-de-cachorro-faldero de Sherlock se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no estaba destinado a ser. 

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido confusos como el infierno, porque no podía entender que era lo que deseaba de John cada vez que lo tocaba. Por entonces todavía pensaba que su amor por John era fraternal, pero volverse estúpido cada vez que John pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba, no era algo que un hermano sentiría. Un hermano no se masturbaría pensando en la boca y las manos de John en él. Un hermano no se sentiría enfermo de amor cuando John le sonreía. Había sido embarazoso. Había sido mortificante. Había sido horrible, porque sabía que John no se sentía de la misma forma. El afecto de John por él era simple, amistoso y fraternal. Incluso a los trece, John ya tenía novia. 

John era recto como una flecha. Si John descubriera lo que Sherlock deseaba, probablemente se sentiría raro e incómodo. 

A los trece, Sherlock todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses. 

A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas. 

Había creído que lo estaba llevando lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, al ver a John con Mary, verlo cómo la miraba, martilló el último clavo en el ataúd de sus estúpidas e irracionales esperanzas. John la amaba. 

Incluso si John no se enamoraba de ella, nunca querría a Sherlock de esa forma. John nunca le correspondería su amor. Por muy arraigado que estuviera este amor, era unilateral y siempre lo sería. Necesitaba aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo. No todo amor era correspondido; Esa era la cruel realidad. 

El teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo estremecerse. 

Sherlock lo sacó. 

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de John. 

“Lo lamento por Mary. Quería pasar el rato solo contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.” 

Lo había pasado. Desde que se graduaron y consiguieron empleos de jornada completa, desde que Mary entró en la vida de John, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había ido disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso lo asustó. ¿Se estaban distanciando? 

Parte de él le dijo que era algo bueno. Si dejaran de vivir en los bolsillos del otro, sería más fácil para él seguir adelante. 

Excepto... excepto que no quería seguir adelante. No sabía qué clase de persona sería sin John. Estaba jodido, pero era la verdad. Este amor, por desesperante y doloroso que fuera, había sido parte suya por demasiado tiempo. Era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Sherlock Holmes. Sherly no sabía quién sería sin él. 

“Veámonos mañana”, le contestó el mensaje. 

Recibió una respuesta casi instantáneamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era así de patético. 

“Estaré en la casa. El clima sigue siendo bueno. Trae tu traje de baño. Podemos pasar el rato en la piscina.” 

La casa a la que John se refería era su casa familiar, o mejor dicho, la casa de su hermano mayor. 

John se había mudado de allí hace unos años y había conseguido un sitio propio, pero como el trabajo de John quedaba cerca de la casa de Thor, vivía la mitad del tiempo en lo de Thor por conveniencia. 

A Sherlock no le importaba pasar el rato allí –había estado allí cientos de veces a lo largo de los años y le gustaba Thor. 

“O puedes usar el mío,” John envió antes de que pudiera responderle. 

“Eres asqueroso”, Sherlock respondió. 

“Me amas”, John le contestó. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras que la familiar sensación agridulce llenaba su pecho. 

–Te amo –susurró, porque a veces el impulso de decirlo se hacía demasiado fuerte. A veces necesitaba decirlo, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo. 

Incluso si no hubiera nadie para decírselo a él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser ligeramente OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

A Sherlock le encantaba ver parejas felices. Era agradable ver que los finales felices sí existían. Pero ver al hermano mayor de John besando a su novio en la tumbona junto a la piscina, también lo hizo sentir increíblemente envidioso y dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo alto y fuerte de John a pocos metros, tirado a un lado de la piscina perezosamente. John estaba completamente relajado, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol acariciaba su suave y reluciente piel. 

–De acuerdo, esto sigue siendo raro –dijo John, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Thor y a Loki. 

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sherlock– Tienes un hermano que ha estado fuera y orgulloso por años. 

–No es eso –dijo John–. Sabes que no me puede importar menos en donde metan sus pollas mis hermanos – John se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a la pareja y sonriendo–. Todavía es extraño ver a Thor tan... vulnerable. Nunca fue así con Jane. Siempre fue tan racional con ella, y ahora míralo. 

Mientras lo miraban, Thor besó a su novio más profundamente, su mano deslizándose en el traje de baño de Loki para ahuecar su trasero. 

–Eh –dijo Sherlock, su rostro calentándose. 

John aulló: 

–¡Mis virginales ojos! 

Rompiendo el beso, Loki fulminó con la mirada a John. No parecía muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta lo sonrojado y dichoso que se veía. 

– Piérdete, John. Y llévate a tu sociópata sombra contigo. 

–Ya te lo dije: soy un sociópata funcional –dijo Sherlock con un suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué al novio de Thor le desagradaba tanto. 

–Lo es –dijo John, pasando un brazo alrededor de Sherlock–. Vamos, Sherly, pruébaselo al niño de Thor –Una sonrisa entusiasta invadio su rostro–. Eres sorprendente cuando analizas a alguien. 

–Eres tan gay –dijo Loki–. Y no soy el niño de Thor. 

–Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las jodidas noches –John sonrió y dijo con un horrible falsete–. Oh sí, Thor, más duro… 

Loki agarró un Red Bull y se lo arrojó a la cabeza. 

John se agachó. 

–¡No sueno así! –dijo Loki. 

Thor se reía. 

–Lo haces un poquito. 

–Te odio –gruñó Loki antes de mirar a John–. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays. 

John no parecía impresionado, todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara. Él suspiró. 

–Está bien, es divertido y todo eso, pero se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, amo a este tipo por algún motivo – sonrió cuando Sherlock le dio un codazo–. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano. 

Sherlock forzó una sonrisa débil. 

–Síp. Como follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? –Su voz sonó bien. Alegre y juguetona. Y probablemente nadie pudiera notar que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese empujado un puño por la garganta y apretara su corazón con fuerza. Hermano. 

Hermano. 

John sonrió y plantó un beso fuerte y desagradablemente húmedo en la mejilla de Sherlock. 

–Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño. 

A veces jodidamente odiaba a John. 

Sherlock creyó que rodó los ojos y puso un rostro convenientemente disgustado, pero no estaba seguro. Su cara se sentía de madera. Como un juguete roto. 

–¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? –dijo Loki, moviendo las cejas– ¿Nunca han oído hablar de twincest? 

–Eres una persona horrible –dijo John viéndose molesto. 

–Sí –Sherlock se las arregló para decir luego de un momento. Por una jodida componte un poco, Holmes. 

–Lo es –dijo Thor con una carcajada. 

Loki le dio un codazo en las costillas y Thor sonrió. 

–Pero es mi persona horrible –dijo Thor, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Loki. 

Loki escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Thor. 

–Te estás poniendo tonto –dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas. 

Sherlock sonrió. Bromeó a Loki por sonrojarse. Se rió. Molestó a Loki por ser tan dulce con Thor. Hizo y dijo todo lo esperado. Las cosas que John esperaba que hiciera. Pero todo se sintió distante, como si alguna otra persona estuviera hablando, sonriendo, riendo. 

Como un hermano... pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. 

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez estuviera enfermo. 

–Está bien –dijo Thor de repente, con un toque acerado en la voz. Su brazo alrededor de Loki se tensó–. Déjenlo en paz. 

John intercambió una mirada con Sherlock e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nadaron al otro extremo de la piscina. 

–Un hombre extraño –comentó Sherlock en voz baja, sin mirar hacia John. Sus nervios todavía se sentían deshechos, una hueca sensación familiar extendiéndose en su pecho. Sabía que debía seguir hablando, debía distraer a John, porque de lo contrario John notaría que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre habían estado en sintonía el uno con el otro. 

John se apoyó contra un lateral de la piscina. 

–Hace feliz a Thor –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros–así que supongo que Loki está bien. En realidad, creo que... 

–Soy gay –dijo Sherlock. 

Silencio. 

No se atrevió a mirar a John. 

–¿Qué? 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. 

–Soy gay –repitió más tranquilo. 

Tomó aire mientras que el familiar peso y presión de la mano de John apareció en su cuello. A regañadientes, Sherlock volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su amigo. 

John lo miraba fijamente, sus negras cejas fruncidas y su mandíbula tensa. 

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mí? 

–Por supuesto que sí –Sherlock dijo desviando la mirada. 

John tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la inclinó hacia arriba. Sherlock no era bajo para ningún parámetro, pero los tres centímetros que John le sacaba lo obligaron a mirar un poco hacia arriba. 

–Sherlock –dijo John, logrando sonar suave y enojado a la vez. – ¿De verdad creías que me importaría? No me importa una mierda, idiota. 

Sherlock logró una débil sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto después de todos estos años? Sabía que a John no le importaría, pero mientras que John no lo dijera explícitamente, podía tener una esperanza inútil y ridícula de que John lo hiciera. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ya no. 

–Sólo es algo que la gente no sabe de mí –dijo Sherlock. 

–No pensé que yo fuera la gente –John dijo bruscamente, con un borde posesivo en su voz. 

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con una sonrisa cada vez más genuina. 

–Ya hemos hablado de esto, nene. No soy tu hermanito menor y no tienes que saber todo sobre mí –John siempre había sido así: demasiado sobreprotector y posesivo desde que eran niños. Como un hermano mayor, incluso cuando John era sólo un mes mayor que él. Nunca lo había superado. 

Sherlock no podía negar que a una parte de él le agradaba la intensidad del cariño de John, pero mayormente sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo como el infierno, porque ese afecto era demasiado fraternal. Le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido por desear chupar la polla de John mientras que John pensaba en él como un hermano. 

John resopló. 

–Es una cosa bastante importante, ¿no crees? 

–En realidad, no –dijo Sherlock con calma–. Mi sexualidad no me define. 

La expresión de John seguía siendo de piedra. 

–Un carajo. Si de verdad pensabas eso, deberías haber dicho algo cada vez que intenté conectarte con alguna tía – Un brillo curioso surgió en su mirada. 

–¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora? 

Sherlock abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedó mirando a John, atrapado en su mandíbula fuerte y rostro clásicamente hermoso, sus intensos ojos miel y su dorado, el par de labios firmes, sus firmes hombros brillantes con gotas de agua. Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de John y confesarlo todo. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.   
Pero por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Eso acabaría volviendo incómoda su relación. Su amistad era demasiado antigua y profunda como para romperse por algo así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arruinarse ante la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido. 

No; no podía decirle nada John. John era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto. 

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: realmente debía intentar seguir adelante. Debía salir y conocer gente. Enamorarse de un hombre que lo viera no como a un hermanito, sino como a alguien atractivo y posible de amar. 

–Tenías razón –dijo Sherlock. Su voz sonaba firme. Un Holmes. Era un Holmes. Los Holmes se mantenían firmes en sus creencias. Los Holmes sonreían incluso cuando doliera. Sherlock sonrió–. Quiero ser amado. Quiero una relación real, pero no estoy listo para salir todavía. De momento, quiero que me cubras si mis padres me buscan mientras que estoy con mi novio. Por eso te lo digo ahora. 

–¿Novio? –John dijo luego de un momento. 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock–. Voy a tener novio. Quiero hacerlo –Se apartó de John y salió de la piscina. Se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua. De espaldas a John, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente… 

Y lo dejó ir. 

Fue lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho. Arrancar todas sus ilógicas esperanzas y sueños sobre que John correspondería su amor fue condenadamente doloroso y difícil. Pero lo hizo. Su garganta le dolía, su pecho le dolía – todo le dolía– sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que nunca derramaría. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión de Sherlock –de un Holmes– era calmada y contenida. Sherlock. Él era Sherlock. Sherly había sido un niñato estúpido que había caído enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener. Sherly estaba en el pasado. 

Él era Sherlock Holmes y era hora de seguir adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser ligeramente OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

La cosa era que John Odinson estaba perfectamente bien con la gente gay. Bastaría con preguntar a sus hermanos –dos de sus hermanos. 

Eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle el tipo que actualmente se hallaba sobre su mejor amigo, en el mismísimo departamento de John. 

John se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo separar a la pareja. Sherlock estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a John, mientras que el tipo pelirrojo parecía apenas un tanto orgulloso. John apretó la mandíbula. 

–Oye, ¿tú eres John, verdad? –dijo el capullo, avanzando un paso y estirando la mano. 

–Victor Trevor. 

Su mano estaba sudada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando John la estrechó. 

–Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato en tu lugar –dijo Trevor con una sonrisa–. Es un gusto conocer finalmente al mejor amigo de Sherlock. He oído mucho de ti. 

–No puedo decir lo mismo –dijo John, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza. 

Trevor le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a Sherlock antes de soltar una risita. Tenía una pequeña separación entre sus dientes frontales. 

–Me hieres –dijo burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Sherlock y dándole un breve beso en los labios. 

John destrabó la puerta y la abrió. 

–Fue un placer conocerte, Victor –ignoró la mirada de Sherlock–Nos vemos por ahí –dijo, abriendo más la puerta–. Lamento, no tener un ánimo sociable hoy. 

–Sí, lo entiendo –dijo Trevor con otra irritante sonrisa–. Encontrar a un extraño en tu casa luego de un largo día no me pondría feliz a mí tampoco. 

–Me alegro de que nos entendamos uno al otro –dijo John, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con la de Trevor–. Nos vemos. 

Cerró la puerta detrás del tipo, la trabó, y se dejó caer en el sofá. 

–¡Qué –Sherlock explotó– c…! ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Te importaría explicarte? 

–Tuve un mal día –dijo John, cerrando los ojos–. No estoy de humor para tolerar a un gilipollas con una sonrisa falsa y las manos sudorosas. 

–Con una… ¿Qué tienes contra Victor? 

–Se ve como un tipo sórdido –dijo John–. No confío en él. 

–¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! 

–Y no quiero hacerlo. Ven acá. 

Silencio. 

–¿Por qué? –Sherlock dijo finalmente. 

John entrecerró la mirada. 

–Porque he tenido un día de mierda –El paciente había cambiado de opinión dos veces sobre la cirugía, después de haber pasado dos jodidas semanas preparándose. Incluso pensar en ello todavía lo molestaba–. Estoy enojado y hecho polvo y sólo quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Si aún es mi mejor amigo. 

La mandíbula de Sherlock calló. 

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

John sostuvo su mirada con firmeza. 

–No finjas que no lo sabes, Sherlock. 

Sherlock bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. 

–¿Es porque últimamente estuve ocupado? 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–¿Así es como la gente llama a “ignorar a tu mejor amigo por un mes”? 

–No he estado ignorándote –dijo Sherlock, su ceño frunciéndose. 

–Veamos –John forzó las palabras–. Nos hemos encontrado un total de cuatro veces este mes, y dos de ellas te fuiste enseguida debido a algo que tu padre quería que hicieras. La tercera vez, tuviste que irte temprano porque tenías una cita con Victor –no hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar su voz. No había sido un buen día. 

–Ahora tienes a Mary –dijo Sherlock, sacando su teléfono y revisándolo. 

–Mary es mi novia –dijo John. Sherlock todavía estaba estudiando a su teléfono con mucho interés. 

John apretó los dientes. 

–Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y echo jodidamente de menos a mi mejor amigo. 

Sherlock se paralizó antes de lentamente levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, viéndose increíblemente culpable. 

–John, yo… 

–No quiero explicaciones –dijo John–. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta. 

La mandíbula de Sherlock se endureció, algo desencajaba en su expresión. Finalmente, habló con voz muy ensayada y pareja. 

–Es natural que las personas se vayan separando a medida que crecen y encuentran a otras personas significativas –Se rió entre dientes–. Todo el mundo se burla siempre de nuestra amistad, porque nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo del otro. 

–Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente –dijo John–. Quiero un buen abrazo después de este día apestoso –sonrió ante la rima desintencionada y abrió los brazos–. Ven aquí, osito Sherly. 

Rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo, Sherlock se acercó y casi dejó caer sobre John. 

–Todavía eres tan bebote –dijo Sherlock, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de John–. Si tus hermanos supieran que aún me usas de osito de peluche cuando tienes un mal día, nunca te dejarían vivir en paz. 

–Nunca se los dirías –dijo John, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de Sherlock y cerrando los ojos, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando en el cuerpo durante el pasado mes lentamente disminuía de alguna forma–. Nunca se los dirías, porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo. 

Sherlock solo suspiro, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No dijo nada. Pero no lo negó, tampoco. 

–No lo hagas de nuevo –dijo John, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Sherlock– ¿Bien? 

Sherlock no levantó la vista, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con los botones de la negra camisa de John. 

–Pensé que no tenías más tiempo para mí ahora que tienes a Mary. 

–¿Qué? –frunciendo el ceño, John apretó su pulgar en la barbilla de Sherlock y levantó gentilmente su rostro–. No seas tonto– Él amaba a Mary, su sonrisa, su piel pálida sin defectos, sus sedosos risos rubios y suave cuerpo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la definitiva para él. Pero no podía reemplazar a su mejor amigo. El mes pasado había sido jodidamente extraño. John nunca se había sentido tan perdido: la necesidad de ver a Sherlock, de disfrutar la calidez de su sonrisa, estaba siempre en la base de su mente. A John no le importaba una mierda cuan poco masculino sonara, pero amaba a Sherlock. Lo amaba más que a todos sus verdaderos hermanos. Y John amaba a sus hermanos. 

Sosteniendo la mirada de Sherlock, John dijo: 

–No importa que ahora tengamos trabajos y relaciones. Porque tú y yo, somos nosotros, y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿lo entiendes? Estás atrapado conmigo. Si crees que voy a dejarte hacerme a un lado por tu padre o por ese gilipollas, te equivocas. Eres mío primero. 

Las pálidas mejillas de Sherlock se sonrojaron un poco. Bajó la mirada antes de mirar a nuevamente John a los ojos sonriendo. 

–¿Alguna vez vas a superar esto? Nosotros ya no somos niños. 

–Me importa un carajo –dijo John, pellizcando la nariz de Sherlock. Sherlock hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y John se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante. 

La compañía de Sherlock siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera Mary, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Sherlock. 

Sherlock suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de John. 

–Si Victor nos viera ahora, se llevaría una idea equivocada, sabes. 

Los labios de John se curvaron en una mueca. 

–Mira cuánto me importa. 

–No seas idiota –dijo Sherlock, sus dedos jugando con los botones de la camisa de John nuevamente–. Victor es un gran tío. Me gusta mucho. 

–No me fío de él –John dijo rotundamente–. No contigo. Podía oír a los ojos de Sherlock rodando. 

–Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya sabes. No necesito que me estés cuidando. 

–Lo haces –dijo John–. Incluso si no estamos emparentados, eso no significa que no tengas un hermano. 

Sherlock permaneció callado por un rato. 

–Realmente me gusta –dijo–. Nuestra relación es genial. John lo miró. 

–Está bien –Si a Sherlock realmente le gustaba el tipo, entonces, haría todo lo posible por ser amable con él–. Voy a ser amable con él –dijo–. Pero asegúrate de que –miró a Sherlock bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió algo–…¿Ya están follando? 

El rostro de Sherlock se puso roja. 

–No es asunto tuyo. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí –Él se veía casi desafiante. 

John abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Había algo vagamente... asqueroso acerca de que Sherlock permitiera a ese miserable tipo tocarlo de esa forma, pero realmente no era su asunto. 

Entonces, suspiró y dijo: 

–Sólo no te lo folles aquí. Tendría que quemar el lugar. 

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa descarada. 

–¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya? 

–Estás mintiendo –John dijo rotundamente. 

–Lo hicimos en tu cama –dijo Sherlock antes de echarse a reír–. Oh, Dios mío, ¡tu cara! 

–Tú pedazo – John lo volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Sherlock reía intentando liberarse, cayendo ante el ataque– de… 

No llevo demasiado para que Sherlock rogara misericordia. 

–¡Lo siento, lo siento…para! No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? 

John se detuvo. 

–Estúpido. Casi me vomito. 

Aún acalorado por la risa, Sherlock le sonrió. 

–No te preocupes, tu preciosa cama sigue estando inmaculada. Bueno, tomé una siesta cuando llegué, estaba cansado, pero le dije a Victor que la cama estaba fuera de límites para él cuando quiso unirse conmigo allí. 

–Quiero que me regreses mi llave –dijo John con la mirada cansada. 

Sherlock se puso serio. 

–Tu piso es prácticamente el único lugar en que Victor y yo podemos estar juntos sin ser vistos. Él está remodelando su casa. 

–¿Tus padres todavía no lo saben? –dijo John. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible. 

John lo evaluó. 

–¿Siquiera estás planificando salir? 

–Sí. En algún momento –Sherlock se mordió el labio–. Cuando esté listo, ¿querrías venir conmigo? Por apoyo moral. 

John se preguntó por qué no querría Sherlock que Trevor fuera su apoyo moral si las cosas estaban tan bien entre ambos, pero no podía negar que era muy satisfactorio saber que Sherlock todavía lo necesita cuando importaba. 

–Por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa perezosa–. Quiero ver la cara de Laufey cuando se entere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. 

Sherlock le dio un golpe en la cabeza. 

–¿Alguna vez eres serio? 

John dejó caer la sonrisa. 

–Estoy hablando en serio ahora –dijo, mirando a Sherlock a los ojos–, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Sin importar qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy aquí. Siempre. 

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Sherlock antes de sonreír. 

–Lo sé. 

–Y si Trevor te lastima… 

–Estoy feliz con él, John. Realmente –Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente. 

John lo miró con escepticismo. Tal vez su aversión estaba nublándole el juicio, pero no se atrevía a convencerse. 

Victor Trevor no era lo suficientemente bueno para Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Un mes después, John estaba tirado en el mismo sofá, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mary mientras que veían una película juntos, cuando oyó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura. 

Sherlock se quedó en la puerta, parpadeando hacia ellos como un búho. 

–Oh –dijo–. Pensé que estabas en casa de Thor. Lo siento por irrumpir –Se dio la vuelta. 

–¡Sherlock, espera! –John se desenredó del sofá y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Agarrando los hombros de Sherlock con sus manos, lo estudió. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban sospechosamente brillantes–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en voz baja. 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, evitando su mirada. 

Los labios de John se apretaban entre sí. 

–Cariño, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? –dijo, alzando la voz. 

–Claro –dijo Mary, tan comprensiva siempre–. Nos vemos, Sherlock –Ella agarró su cartera, dio un beso fugaz en los labios a John, y luego, se había ido. 

–No deberías haberlo hecho –dijo Sherlock, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo, con el rostro pálido– Lo siento. Sólo quería caer aquí para pasar la noche. Pensé que estabas en lo de Thor. 

John cerró la puerta, tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Lo obligó a sentarse antes de ir a buscar unas cuantas botellitas de whisky. Las abrió, ofreciendo en silencio una a Sherlock, y se sentó junto a él. 

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sherlock negó con la cabeza y tomó un gran trago de su botella. 

Una hora más tarde, Sherlock estaba apoyado pesadamente contra John, una mejilla presionada en su hombro, su botella flojamente agarrada con la mano que no tenía un agarre de muerte en la camisa de John. 

–Realmente me gustaba –murmuró Sherlock, arrastrando las palabras–. Me gustaba, John. 

John se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantarse de decir “te lo dije”. Eso no era lo que Sherlock necesitaba ahora. 

–Quiero decir –murmuró Sherlock–, no lo amo, pero pensé que podría, algún día, ¿sabes? 

–Lo sé –John dijo con dulzura, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Sherlock, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. 

Sherlock hizo un ruidito, apoyándose en la caricia. 

–Odiaba que yo estuviera en el armario. Que no pudiera presentarlos. A papá y a él. Le dije que no estaba preparado, y me dijo... me dijo que tan sólo no lo amaba... y que debería decirle a papá o habríamos terminado. Yo sólo…no pude. Papá estaría... estaría decepcionado. Más decepcionado conmigo de lo que ya está. 

John quería golpear a Trevor hasta volverlo puré. Y a Laufey Holmes después. 

–Tu padre te ama –dijo John. Sabía que era verdad. Pese a todos los defectos de Laufey, él amaba a su único hijo, a su manera. 

–Eso no quiere decir que no esté decepcionado –Sherlock murmuró apenas audiblemente, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de John–. No soy nada parecido a él. No soy inteligente y de pensar en frío. No soy muy bueno en los negocios. Si no tuviera los ojos Holmes, creería que me cambiaron al nacer –se rió–. Pese a que no significa demasiado. Loki tiene los ojos Holmes y él no es un Holmes –se rió de nuevo–. De hecho, Loki hubiera sido un mucho mejor Holmes que yo. Es inteligente y perspicaz con sus inversiones…Thor me contó eso. Papá lo habría aprobado. 

John tomó la barbilla de Sherlock y levantó su cara. El aspecto de “miseria absoluta” en la mirada aguamarina de Sherlock, le retorcía las entrañas formando un apretado nudo de enojo. 

–Si ser un buen Holmes significa ser un arrogante, manipulador, hijo de puta, me alegro de que seas muy malo en ello. Y si el capullo de Trevor necesitaba la bendición de tu padre para amarte, entonces que se vaya al carajo. Es un jodido imbécil. Lo has estado viendo por cuanto, ¿dos meses? Un poco demasiado pronto para llegar a la parte de presentar a los padres. 

–Supongo que él estaba demasiado dispuesto a conocerlo –Sherlock agarró la botella de John y se tomó el whisky restante en un profundo trago. 

John inhaló lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. No era la primera vez que alguien cercano a Sherlock estaba más interesado en Laufey que en él. Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no quería decir que todavía no le hiciera daño. 

–Necesito otra botella –Sherlock arrastró las palabras, con la mirada desenfocada. 

–Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, compañero –dijo John, agarrando ambas botellas dejándolas en el suelo. 

–No –dijo Sherlock tenazmente. 

–Sí –dijo John–. Te odiarás por la mañana. 

–Si estoy borracho, tú estás borracho, también –dijo Sherlock. 

–A diferencia de ti, yo puedo aguantar el licor. Sangre irlandesa y todo eso –Aunque, a decir verdad, John se sentía algo borracho, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener resaca por la mañana, pero lo suficiente como para que el mundo se sintiera lento y algo soñoliento. 

–No soy irlandés. Soy inglés –Sherlock murmuró con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro. 

En otras circunstancias, si Sherlock no hubiera estado sintiéndose tan miserable, John se habría reído. Sherlock rara vez se irritaba tanto como para perder el hilo de la conversación. 

–Sí, lo eres – sosteniendo el rostro de Sherlock, rozó sus labios en la frente de Homes–. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás –besó la sien de Sherlock. 

Sherlock se estremeció. 

–No. Ahora no. No puedo…ahora no. 

Frunciendo el ceño, John se retiró para mirar a su amigo. 

Sherlock lo miraba raro, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron en una mueca, sus ojos brillando por la desesperación. 

–Yo –dijo antes de repentinamente lanzarse al frente y cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas. 

Por un momento, el cerebro de John nublado por el alcohol no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando. 

Sherlock lo estaba besando. 

Sherlock lo estaba besando. O al menos intentándolo, con labios torpes e incómodos, pero con desesperación y necesidad… tanta necesidad que estaba incomodando a John. 

–Por favor –susurró Sherlock, sus dedos agarrando el pelo de John y sus labios aferrando los de John. 

–Por favor. 

John nunca se había sentido más trastornado. Una parte de él estaba enloqueciendo. Era Sherlock, su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba como a un hermanito menor, por el amor de Dios, y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero nunca había sido bueno en decirle no a Sherlock cuando estaba herido. Y Sherlock, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, estaba herido. 

Pero tenía que frenar esto. 

Tomando la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos otra vez, John lo empujó suavemente. Sherlock soltó un quejido. 

–Sherly. 

Observó como la conciencia reemplazaba finalmente a la espeluznante desesperación en los ojos de Sherlock. Reconocimiento, autoconciencia, y un horror naciente. Sherlock parecía mucho más sobrio de pronto. Se sonrojó intensamente. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–Estoy a favor de cobrársela después de una ruptura, pero... sé que estás borracho, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan borracho como para que hasta yo sirviera. 

Sherlock lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Después de un rato, miró a John de nuevo. 

–Lo lamento –dijo, aclarándose la garganta–. Yo sólo… No estaba tratando de no usarte para vengarme.   
Obviamente. Yo sólo... Victor dijo algo que me afectó y daño mi ego, así que supongo –se encogió de hombros con timidez– que…Lo siento. 

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó John, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a gustarle. 

–No importa. Fue en el calor del momento, sólo para hacerme daño. 

–Sherlock. 

–Dijo... dijo que era frígido y que no era para nada bueno en la cama –murmuró Sherlock–. Y que soy terrible besando –Sherlock se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. 

John dijo suavemente: 

–Sherlock, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes realmente? 

En todo caso, Sherlock parecía estar aún más incómodo. 

–He estado en el armario toda la vida. 

–¿Cuánta? –John presionó. 

–Hasta Víctor, unos cuantos besuqueos y un trabajo manual. 

Era el turno de John de mirarlo obnubilado. 

–¿Recorriste el camino completo con él? –preguntó por fin, con la esperanza de que Sherlock dijera que no. No confiaba en el capullo para que tratara a Sherlock correctamente. Sherlock, quien prácticamente era virgen, Jesús. ¿Quién demonios era virgen a los veintidós? 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock, estudiando sus propias manos– me lo follé. 

–¿Pero no al revés? 

–No. Él quería. Lo intentamos, pero yo no pude relajarme –murmuró Sherlock, incluso las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas– Por eso me llamó frígido, supongo. –Eso es una mierda –dijo John, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho– Nick me contó que muchos hombres gays en realidad no avanzan hasta el final, se quedan con las mamadas y las pajas. No a todo el mundo le gusta. 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. John sabía que el único motivo por el cual estaba hablándolo incluso, era que estaba borracho; Normalmente Sherlock era muy reservado sobre su vida sexual… porque aparentemente no tenía una. No es que John estuviera demasiado cómodo hablando de la vida sexual de Sherlock, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Sherlock ya tenía suficientes inseguridades gracias a su padre; no necesitaba sumar a ellas las inseguridades sexuales. 

–Y no eres un besador horrible –dijo John. 

La mirada de Sherlock irrumpió hacia él, amplia y confusa. 

–No eres bueno, sin embargo. Tu técnica necesita trabajo. Eres demasiado ansioso –John sonrió un poco– Lo entiendo, ¿quién no estaría demasiado ansioso por besarme a mí? 

Finalmente, logró la reacción que quería: Sherlock rodó los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía enrojecido por la vergüenza. 

–Vete a la mierda. 

Todavía sonriendo perezosamente, John se apoyó contra el sofá, estirando el brazo por el respaldo. 

–¿Así es como le hablas a tu mejor amigo, quien está a punto de ofrecerte practicar con él? 

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado. 

–Estás jodiéndome. 

John sostuvo su mirada con firmeza. 

–No. Prometo no reírme de ti y decirte si estás haciendo algo mal. 

Sherlock se limitó a mirarlo. 

–Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo John. 

–Eres heterosexual –dijo Sherlock en un susurro. 

John levantó las cejas. 

–¿Y qué? No va a ser un beso de verdad. Voy a dejar que practiques en mí, por lo que la próxima vez que algún gilipolla diga que eres un terrible besador, sabrás que está mintiendo. 

A decir verdad, John estaba lejos de sentirse tan indiferente sobre su oferta como pretendía. Incluso pensar en besar a Sherlock era demasiado extraño. Pero Sherlock necesitaba su ayuda. Más importante aún, Sherlock necesitaba reafirmar que no había nada malo en él, para que pudiera recuperar su confianza. 

Vio las emociones conflictuadas en los ojos de Sherlock. Sin importar lo perdido que estuviera, probablemente tenía dudas similares sobre besar a alguien que prácticamente era su hermano. 

Pero Sherlock se acercó nuevamente... cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas estaban apenas a pulgadas de distancia. John podía oler el aroma del whisky mientras que Sherlock tomaba respiraciones poco profundas y temblorosas. 

–No estés tan nervioso –dijo John, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Sherlock y acariciándolo con dulzura–. Sólo soy yo. No te asustes conmigo. 

Sherlock dejó escapar una carcajada. 

–Esto es una locura –murmuró, mirando a los labios de John. 

–Un poquito –dijo John, aplicando presión en la cabeza de Sherlock hasta que sus frentes se tocaban– Mira y aprende –Tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que era Sherlock, encontró sus labios y empezó a besarlo, asegurándose de que fuera lento y minucioso, para que Sherlock pudiera ver cómo se hacía. 

Excepto que Sherlock lo arruinó por completo, su boca volviéndose nuevamente demasiado ansiosa y necesitada. Antes de que John pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la lengua de Sherlock estaba en su boca y luego Sherlock estaba chupando la lengua de John con avidez, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos desesperados de nuevo. Tomó a John algo de esfuerzo superar la extrañeza absoluta en ello, pero pensó que, dado que Sherlock tenía muy poca experiencia sexual, su mega-entusiasmo era de esperarse. Aun así, no por ello le resultaba menos raro que el chico al que consideraba un hermano menor estuviera chupando su lengua y emitiendo desvergonzados gemiditos. No era terrible ni nada. 

Sólo extraño como el infierno. 

Sherlock se quejó cuando John finalmente rompió el beso. 

–Mejor, pero estabas demasiado ansioso de nuevo –dijo John–. demasiada lengua. 

–Lo siento –dijo Sherlock tardíamente, viéndose aturdido y enrojecido–. ¿De nuevo? 

–De nuevo –dijo John–. Pero esta vez toma nota de lo que estoy haciendo. Lentamente –sonrió–. ¿Bien? 

Sherlock asintió, se lamió el humedecido labio inferior y abrió los labios, a la espera de ser besado. 

La visión era la jodida cosa más extraña que John había visto en su vida. Tratando de sacarse la sensación de encima, se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos nuevamente. Sherlock suspiró y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que John lo besara sin prisa. No duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, Sherlock estaba de nuevo sobreentusiasmado y necesitado, chupando la lengua de John. John dejó que lo hiciera por un tiempo antes de retroceder, limpiándose los labios, y darle una mirada a Sherlock. 

Sherlock parpadeó adormilado, como si despertara de un sueño, y luego gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. 

John se rió. Todo el asunto era ridículo. 

–Cállate –dijo Sherlock, jalando sus rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas–. Prometiste no reírte. 

–Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido –dijo John, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock–. En realidad, no está tan mal. Sólo un poco, demasiado. 

–Te odio –se quejó Sherlock, ocultando la cara entre sus manos de nuevo. 

–Si te sirve de consuelo, tu boca tiene un sabor agradable– dijo John–. Bien, eso sonó raro. Pero como alguien que ha besado a más de dos personas en su vida… 

–Tres –Sherlock intervino. 

–Como alguien que ha besado a más de tres personas en su vida, tengo que decir que es bastante raro que alguien borracho tenga una boca que sepa agradable. Debe ser por tu casta superior. 

–Creo que estás más borracho que yo –dijo Sherlock, resoplando. 

–Nunca –dijo John. Dejando caer su sonrisa, volteó la cabeza y acarició la sien de Sherlock. 

–Trevor está lleno de mierda, Sherlock. No eres frígido, créeme –Si Sherlock podía excitarse tanto por besar a alguien que ni siquiera lo atraía, era lo contrario de frígido. John besó la sien de Sherlock–. Bromas aparte, no eres un terrible besador. Y la técnica no lo es todo. Siempre es halagador como el infierno cuando tu pareja está ansiosa. Es excitante. Es extraño para mí, por razones obvias, pero obviamente yo no cuento. 

Sherlock puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas fuerte. Volteó la cara para que John ya no pudiera ver ni siquiera su perfil. 

–No, no lo haces –dijo con voz apagada. 

Los ojos de John se estrecharon, una incómoda sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente. 

–Estoy cansado –dijo Sherlock, suspirando y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de John–. Estoy tan cansado – murmuró, deslizando sus párpados cerrados–. Espero no acordarme de esto por la mañana. No quiero hacerlo. 

Frunciendo el ceño, John le acarició el pelo con los dedos. 

–Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes– susurró Sherlock. 

–¿Diferentes? 

Sherlock no respondió. 

John comenzó a pensar que se habría quedado dormido, cuando Sherlock murmuró en voz baja: 

–¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes?–Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó– Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida… 

En poco tiempo, estaba dormido. 

John lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Sherlock no se despertó incluso cuando lo metió dentro de la cama. John se sentó junto a él, descansando contra la cabecera. 

Con la frente arrugada, miró a Sherlock dormir mientras que la molesta sensación en sus entrañas se hacía más y más fuerte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti   
Feliz cumpleaños a ti   
Feliz cumpleaños querido Thooooor   
¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!” 

Sherlock observó a todos en la sala cantar con entusiasmo… bueno, todos en la habitación excepto Thor, que era el cumpleañero, y Loki, que parecía estar dividido entre burlarse de la gente a su alrededor y sonreírle como un estúpido a Thor. 

Sherlock amaba los cumpleaños. Amaba los cumpleaños Odinson, en particular: eran ruidosos, divertidos y muy cálidos, y el trigésimo primer cumpleaños de Thor no era la excepción. La comida siempre era deliciosa -pese a su frágil salud, Frigga Odinson siempre insistió en cocinar ella misma para los cumpleaños de sus chicos- y la compañía era aún mejor. Normalmente. 

–¿No estás pasándolo bien, guapo? –preguntó James, envolviendo una mano en su bíceps. 

Caso comprobado. 

Suprimiendo una mueca, Sherlock dedicó a su nuevo novio una pequeña sonrisa. Alto, moreno y guapo, James era exactamente su tipo, pero Sherlock no podía decir que le gustara demasiado. Habían estado juntos por dos semanas ya, pero todavía se sentía incómodo cada vez que James lo tocaba. No podía evitarlo. No importaba lo que supiera en su mente, su corazón todavía no había recibido el memo informándole que no le pertenecía a John, y cada toque, cada beso, se sentía como engañarlo. Había sido más fácil con Victor. Con Victor, Sherlock había logrado medio-convencerse de que podría llegar a amarlo. Con James, no podía. Había elegido a Victor porque le había gustado; había elegido a James porque necesitaba un novio. Porque necesitaba distraer a John, necesitaba disipar cualquier sospecha. 

Desde la noche de su ruptura con Victor –desde que se emborracho como un estúpido y besó a su mejor amigo– John había estado mirándolo raro. Sherlock no creía que John sospechara la verdad, pero había estado actuando extraordinariamente atento, como si tuviera miedo de que Sherlock estuviera deprimido. Lo peor de todo era que Sherlock apenas recordaba vagamente el beso que compartieron, o más bien, los besos que compartieron, porque al parecer cuando estaba borracho no tenía vergüenza y no pasaba de aprovecharse de la compasión y bondad de John. Solo recordarlo le hacía estremecerse. Nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan patético y desesperado, pero al parecer, lo era. 

No era lo único que lo preocupaba. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho algo a John antes de desmayarse, pero sin importar cuanto exprimiera su memoria, seguía en blanco. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho algo comprometedor? 

–¿Dulzura? –dijo James. 

Sherlock ocultó otra mueca. James era un estereotipo andante. A pesar de su estructura musculosa, él era tan femenino y dramático que la primera vez que John había conocido a James, se había girado hacia Sherlock y le había dedicado una mirada que decía “¿Es de verdad?”. 

Del lado positivo, James no intentó tomar un rol agresivo en lo sexual, perfectamente feliz de dejar que Sherlock lo follara. Pero incluso pese a lo inofensivo de James, Sherlock aún no podía relajarse con él - relajarse lo suficiente para intentar ser el pasivo con él. 

Trató de no contemplar la posibilidad, bastante deprimente, de que John pudiera ser el único hombre con quien pudiera relajarse completamente en la cama. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Sherlock, tratando de sonar atento y entusiasta. No era culpa de James no ser John. No era culpa de James que Sherlock no pudiera evitar compararlo con su amigo, y que James siempre quedara por debajo. No era culpa de James que Sherlock fuera un idiota y no pudiera jodidamente avanzar. 

–No me dijiste que Loki Winchester era el novio del hermano de tu amigo –dijo James, mirando abiertamente a Loki–. No sabía que fuera homosexual. Guau. 

Esta vez Sherlock no se molestó en ocultar la mueca. 

–¿Cómo es eso importante? –dijo–. Nuestra sexualidad no nos define. 

James sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos todavía sobre Loki. 

–Esto es diferente. Es una celebridad. 

–Ya ni siquiera juega al fútbol –dijo Sherlock–. Por favor, deja de mirarlo –Lo último que necesitaba era la atención de Loki sobre ellos. No le agradaba al tipo por algún motivo y era a la vez uno de los sujetos más observadores que Sherlock conociera. 

–¡Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo! –dijo James, sonriendo–. Mi hermana es periodista en el Telegraph… 

–Un buen modo de retribuir su hospitalidad. 

Al menos James tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. 

–Lo siento –dijo, inclinándose para besar a Sherlock. 

Suprimiendo el impulso de empujarlo, Sherlock devolvió el beso. No cerró los ojos. Por eso tenía una vista perfecta de   
John riendo por algo e inclinándose a besar el cuello de Mary. Por eso cuando John levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por sobre el hombro de James. Algo cambió en la mirada de John, un destello de una emoción que Sherlock no podía identificar. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y beso a James con más ganas, con la esperanza de sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. 

Pero su necio corazón no se vio afectado, como si no fuera el mismo corazón que latía locamente cada vez que John le sonreía, cada vez que John lo llamaba ‘Sherly’, cada vez que John lo atraía hacia sí. 

Después de la cena, el ambiente de la fiesta se volvió más relajado e informal. James se había excusado y retirado. La madre y la tía de John ya se habían ido también, al igual que su hermana Hela con su marido. Los amigos de Thor se fueron poco después de eso, y ahora sólo estaban Sherlock, Mary, Loki y los cinco hermanos Odinson. Los hermanos charlaban animadamente, intercambiando insultos ligeros, mientras atendían sus cervezas. Como siempre, era muy entretenido verlos. Y como de costumbre, John y Thor dominaban el cuarto sin siquiera intentarlo. 

Thor, como el mayor, siempre mantuvo cierta distancia con sus hermanos menores. Era confiable y responsable, con un sentido del humor muy seco, y tendía a ser más que un poco agobiante. John, Nick y Miles, con 18 años, fueron mucho más relajados y con un temperamento suave. 

De todos los hermanos, John era el que se parecía más a Thor. No en apariencia, porque tenían poco en común además de su altura y algo en la contextura, sino en su forma de ser. Al igual que Thor, John era firme y dominante, aunque lo manifestaba en forma diferente: mientras que Thor te daba una orden fría y simplemente esperaba que hicieras lo que dijo, la pura intensidad en la personalidad de John hacía difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando él hablaba y era difícil no hacer lo que él quisiera. Al menos así era como Sherlock se sentía a menudo: como una impotente roca atrapada en la gravedad de John, mientras que John orbitaba alrededor de la preciosa chica acurrucada contra él. 

–Debería intentar ser menos obvio, sabes. 

Sherlock se encogió. 

Lentamente, volteó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un conjunto de ojos aguamarina casi idénticos a los suyos. Bebiendo su cerveza con pereza, Loki dijo: 

–¿Cuánto tiempo? 

Sherlock miró a su alrededor. Estaban a cierta distancia de la discusión entre hermanos y era poco probable que los oigan. 

Consideró brevemente fingir confusión, pero sabía que sería inútil. Si alguien podía reconocer una mentira, era   
Loki. El tipo era un camaleón. Loki podía actuar agradable y encantador en un momento, y luego ser frío y grosero enseguida. Pese a conocerlo por medio año, Sherlock aún no tenía idea sobre cuál de ellos era el Loki verdadero. Sospechaba que Loki estaba más cerca de su verdadero ser junto a Thor. Era diferente con Thor: más suave, más cálido, más abierto. 

–No te molestes en negarlo –dijo Loki. 

–No iba a hacerlo –dijo Sherlock. 

–Entonces no eres tan tonto como te ves. 

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Loki con curiosidad. Pero no podía leerlo. 

–¿Por qué me odias tanto? 

La expresión confundida en el rostro de Loki era perfecta, pero Sherlock no se la creía. Una aversión inmediata y tan intensa no aparecía sin ningún motivo. 

–¿Odiarte? –repitió Loki– ¿Por qué te odiaría? Casi no te conozco. 

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? –dijo Sherlock. 

Loki sonrió, la sonrisa volviendo sus facciones casi etéreas. Realmente era extraordinariamente hermoso. –Agradable cambio de tema, Holmes. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado prendiendo velas por tu heterosexual mejor-amigo-barra-hermano? 

Sherlock no respondió. 

–Hmm –dijo Loki. Sus ojos estudiando a Sherlock, evaluadores y agudos– ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Espera, no respondas. Ya sé: tienes miedo de joder tu amistad. Pffff, eres tan predecible. 

–Loki, trae otro paquete de seis de la nevera –Thor pidió desde el lado contrario de la habitación. 

–¿Me veo como el chico del delivery? –dijo Loki, la expresión burlona que dirigió hacia Sherlock convirtiéndose en una sonrisa cuando miró a Thor. 

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa. 

–Te ves como mi novio. Ve a buscarlas. 

–Estoy herido –Loki señaló. 

–Por eso Sherlock irá contigo, bebé –dijo Thor. 

Loki hizo un puchero. Thor rió. 

Tenían una dinámica rara, esos dos. No podrían ser más diferentes: Thor, responsable y maduro, y Loki, que a menudo parecía un malcriado sin vergüenza. Pero de alguna forma funcionaban. Encajaban. 

Loki encaró hacia la cocina y Sherlock lo siguió a regañadientes. 

–Podría arruinar nuestra amistad –dijo. 

–Ni mierda –dijo Loki–. Nunca he visto a nadie más unidos por la cadera que a ti y a John… de hecho, no, lo he hecho. ¿Conoces a Castiel y a mi hermano adoptivo, Dean? 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. 

–Seguro. ¿Qué tienen que ver con nada? Sé que son buenos amigos. Todos lo saben –Su amistad fue bien documentada por la prensa. 

–Ya no son sólo amigos –dijo Loki, abriendo la nevera–. Dean nunca pensó en Castiel de esa manera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel había estado cargando una vela por él durante años, no cambió mucho las cosas. Hubo algo de drama, porque Dean es un idiota, pero ahora están felizmente follando. 

–John es hétero –dijo Sherlock. 

–Todos son héteros hasta que ya no lo son –dijo Loki, con aire aburrido–. Thor no es exactamente gay, tampoco. La atracción está allí o no lo está, y las etiquetas tienen poco que ver con eso. 

–John no se siente atraído por mí –Sherlock estaba orgulloso de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz–. Sé eso a ciencia cierta. 

Loki lo miró. 

–Sí, quizás. Él realmente parece verte como a un hermano. 

Sherlock no sabía por qué esas palabras le dolieron: no era nada que no supiera. Tal vez una parte suya había esperado que Loki no estuviera de acuerdo. 

Dios, Loki tenía razón: realmente era un estúpido. 

Puede que no recordara mucho de la noche en que besó a John, pero si recordaba a John riendo de ello y burlándose de él con buen humor. John no se sentía atraído por él en lo absoluto. No había duda al respecto. 

–Así que no hay punto en decirle –logró decir Sherlock–. Él la ama, es feliz con ella, y si se entera, sólo sentiría lástima por mí. 

Loki tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro. 

–¿Qué? 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Loki señaló al paquete de seis en la nevera. 

–Coge esto y vámonos. 

Sherlock hizo lo que le dijo y siguió a Loki fuera de la cocina. El paquete de cervezas se sintió mucho más pesado de lo que debería mientras veía a Loki ir hacia Thor y besarlo. Luego de un momento de sorpresa, Thor jaló de él hacia abajo a su regazo y le devolvió el beso. Sus hermanos aullaron como lobos. Sonriendo, Mary dijo algo y besó a su novio, también. 

Sherlock desvió la mirada. Sus ojos frenaron de nuevo en Loki, quien se veía sonrojado, bien besuqueado, y feliz mientras que contemplaba a Thor. Una sensación ácida ardía en la parte baja de la garganta de Sherlock. 

Loki lo miró y, para sorpresa de Sherlock, pudo ver algo similar a la comprensión y la compasión en los ojos de Loki. 

Con la garganta mortificadamente cerrada, Sherlock se adelantó y dejó el paquete de cervezas a los pies de Thor. 

–La vida es algo divertida, ¿no es así? –Loki dijo en voz baja de su lugar en el regazo de Thor–. Te da algo y te quita algo. 

Thor miró a su novio con una leve arruga entre sus cejas antes de sonreír. 

–Te estás volviendo más sabio a cada momento. 

Sonriendo, Loki dijo: 

–La sabiduría de tu avanzada edad debe estar pegándoseme. 

–Debe ser –dijo Thor antes de morderle el labio inferior. Loki suspiró e inmediatamente abrió sus labios para la lengua de Thor. 

–Consíganse una habitación, ustedes dos –dijo John con una carcajada. 

–Viniendo de ti, suena bastante curioso, Romeo –dijo Nick. 

–Al menos no soy un triste yuyo como tú –dijo John, besando a Mary en la sien. 

Sherlock nunca consideró que fuera posible sentirse tan solo en una habitación llena de gente que le agradaba. 

–¿Sherlock? –John dijo de repente–. ¿Estás bien? 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock, sin mirarlo–. Sólo tengo que irme. Recordé algo importante que papá me pidió que hiciera. 

Sentía la mirada de Loki sobre él. 

Después de decirle adiós a todos, Sherlock se encaró hacia la puerta. No lo sorprendió que Loki lo siguiera. 

–No le digas nada –dijo Sherlock, poniéndose la chaqueta–. Por favor. 

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Loki se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró. 

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo con suavidad– ¿Quieres mi opinión? 

¿Tenía otra opción? 

–Dispara. 

–¿De verdad piensas aguantar y sufrir en silencio durante toda tu vida, viéndolo casarse y tener hijos con ella? ¿De Verdad? Eso es simplemente triste. Vete o dile que lo quieres. En el peor escenario, su amistad se vuelve tensa y muere mejor antes que después. No tienes nada que perder –Loki se burló–. Y no te engañes. Lo vas a perder de todas formas cuando finalmente te enfermes de verlo con otra persona –Ladeando la cabeza, Loki dijo suavemente–. Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad? La amargura, los celos, la fealdad. 

Sherlock tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Quería negarlo, pero no pudo. No le gustaba la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo: alguien que constantemente mentía para ocultar sus sentimientos, alguien que se colocaba una sonrisa cuando sentía ganas de golpear gente o acurrucarse y llorar como un bebé. Alguien que se sentía enfermo y amargado al ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz. 

¿No se supone que el amor fuera desinteresado? Él era mejor que esto. ¿No lo era? 

¿No lo era? 

Sherlock miró a Loki. 

–¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente? 

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Loki. 

–No estoy siendo agradable. Para ser honesto, me resulta hilarante que de todas las personas tú –miró por sobre el hombro de Sherlock, presumiblemente a Thor, y su expresión se suavizó y se tornó cálida–… pero estoy intentando ser una mejor persona. Todavía es un trabajo en progreso, pero resulta más fácil ser una mejor persona cuando eres feliz –volvió a mirar a Sherlock–.La amargura y los celos son mis viejos amigos. Confía en mí, cuanto más tiempo los conozcas íntimamente, más feo se pone. Minimiza las pérdidas ahora. 

Sherlock abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir una palabra. 

Afuera, una fría ráfaga de viento de noviembre sopló su cara, mordiendo en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos aguarse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

–Te ves terrible, Sherlock. 

Sherlock levantó la vista de la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo. Su madre lo miraba especulativamente. 

Ella ciertamente no se veía terrible. Como de costumbre, ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, su larga melena rubia perfectamente peinada. 

–No he dormido bien –admitió Sherlock. Había pensado en las palabras de Loki toda la noche. No había llegado a ninguna determinación, y su propia indecisión lo frustraba. 

–No me sorprende –dijo Bárbara, dedicando una mirada penetrante a su marido sentado al otro extremo de la mesa–. Tu padre no entiende que todavía eres un hombre joven que necesita un horario normal de trabajo y descanso… 

–No lo mimes, Bárbara –Laufey Holmes dijo con frialdad, sin levantar la vista de su periódico–. Difícilmente es un niño. Tiene veintidós años, y es momento de que asuma alguna responsabilidad en los negocios de la familia. 

–Si conocieras a tu hijo en lo absoluto, sabrías que no está interesado en el negocio familiar, 

Bárbara replicó. 

–Es un Holmes –dijo Laufey. 

–Y lo lamento cada día –murmuró Bárbara lo suficientemente alto como para que Laufey la escuchara. 

Laufey solo levantó una canosa ceja, sus afilados ojos haciendo una pausa en su esposa antes de establecerse en su hijo. Sherlock se enderezó en su silla. Laufey no dijo nada por un momento, sólo observándolo en silencio. 

–Sherlock, estaré en el Palacio de Westminster hasta la tarde– dijo al fin–. Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar la reunión con Asmodeus Bane sin mí. 

Sherlock intentó y fracasó en reprimir una mueca. Las negociaciones comerciales nunca fueron su punto fuerte, y Asmodeus Bane, el multimillonario dueño de las Industrias Bane, no era un hombre fácil de tratar. 

Bárbara dijo: 

–No pongas esa cara, querido. Tendrás arrugas prematuramente –volteando hacia Laufey, arremetió–. No puedes decirlo en serio. Ese hombre es un criminal. Sherlock no debería tener que lidiar solo con él. 

Generalmente Sherlock odiaba los cuidados despóticos de su madre, pero esta vez les daba la bienvenida. No tenía el estado de ánimo para enfrentar a Asmodeus Bane ahora. 

Sin embargo, Laufey no se dejó intimidar. 

–Sherlock debe aprender a lidiar con esa clase de hombres sin tenerme sosteniendo su mano. Además, Sherlock es amigo de su hijo. Eso debería hacer todo más fácil. 

Bárbara rió. 

–Eso demuestra lo despistado que eres. Magnus es un chico dulce, pero se parece muy poco al criminal de su padre. 

–Bane no es un criminal. Es uno de los hombres más prominentes de Europa. 

Bárbara resopló. 

–Tiene negocios con la mafia italiana y rusa. Todos lo saben. 

–Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, solo es un rumor malicioso –dijo Laufey–. Y deja de interferir en los asuntos de negocios. Ellos no te conciernen. 

–Todo concerniente a mi hijo me concierne. 

–Estoy seguro de que Sherlock no estará de acuerdo con eso. ¿Sherlock? 

–Sí, dulzura, dile a tu padre que tu madre tiene razón. 

Sherlock deseaba poder taparse las orejas con las manos y pretender que esto no estaba sucediendo. 

Miró de un padre al otro. Sintiendo desasosiego, comprendió que ya no sentían absolutamente ningún afecto uno por otro. Solían hacerlo; pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo hostilidad y amargura. 

No quería ser como ellos. 

No quería convertirse en ellos. 

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Sherlock, y se paró. 

Ignorando a sus padres, salió de la habitación -salió de la casa- y se metió en su automóvil. 

Sabía que era el día libre de John. Probablemente aún estaría en casa de Thor, tal vez incluso dormido. No era lo ideal, pero no podía esperar más. Si lo hiciera, podría perder los nervios. 

Quizás la verdad destruiría su amistad. Tal vez. Probablemente. Pero seguía siendo mejor que imitar el ejemplo de sus padres y convertirse en una persona amargada viviendo una mentira. 

No podría. 

No lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

–John, levántate. 

John se enterró más profundamente en las almohadas. 

–Cierra la puerta al salir. Dormiré hasta el mediodía. Es mi día libre. 

–Tu otra mitad quiere hablar contigo. 

John se obligó a abrir los ojos y, lagañosos, los fijó en Loki. 

–¿Sherlock está aquí? ¿Ahora? 

Loki levantó las cejas, una expresión divertida surgiendo en su rostro. 

–Debe ser difícil ser tu novia, Mary. 

Mary se echó a reír, saliendo del baño. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un impecable maquillaje. 

–Estoy acostumbrada a su muy masculino amor platónico – dijo –. Estaría extremadamente celosa si no estuviera segura de que John vomitaría si alguien lo obligara a tocar a Sherlock de ese modo. Creo que su bromance es lindo. 

Estirándose, John se incorporó. 

–No somos lindos –se quejó, tratando de sacudirse el sueño–. Los hombres no son lindos. Y salvo que quieras conseguir una buena mirada, sal de mi habitación, Loki. 

Loki dedicó una mirada escrutadora al desnudo pecho de John. 

–Realmente eres bastante caliente. 

John se quedó mirándolo. 

–¿Gracias? 

–De nada –dijo Loki, como si estuviera hablando del clima–. Y tienes que saber que tengo estándares muy altos. Si Thor no fuera Thor, follaría contigo. 

John soltó una carcajada. 

–Si a mí me interesaran aunque sea un poquito los tíos, follaría contigo, también. Eres mucho más bonito que Mary. 

–¡Ey! –dijo Mary, riendo. 

–¿Qué? Es la verdad –dijo John. 

Mary miró a Loki y sonrió. 

–Está bien, no hay vergüenza en ser menos bonita que Loki. 

Loki les dedicó una mirada taimada. 

–Deténganse. Solo déjenlo. 

–No te hagas el ofendido –dijo John, sonriendo–. Escuché a Thor llamarte ‘carita de muñeca’ demasiadas veces, lo cual es mucho peor. 

La mirada que Loki le dio era muy dulce, y muy venenosa. 

–Tú no eres Thor. Sólo él puede salirse con la suya al llamarme con motes ridículos. Ahora sal de la cama y no hagas esperar a tu precioso Sherlock. 

–Solo dile que suba –dijo John, dejando que las sábanas caigan a sus pies mientras salía de la cama. 

–¡Ey! –dijo Loki, volteándose ruborizado. 

–Te lo advertí –John dio un beso de despedida a Mary antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. 

Una ducha rápida después, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño. 

Mary y Loki se habían ido. Sherlock estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al patio trasero. 

John se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros de Sherlock. 

–¿Sherlock? 

Su amigo se dio vuelta y la expresión en su rostro no hizo nada por calmar la aprensión de John. 

–Necesitamos hablar. 

John se echó a reír. 

–¿Estas terminando conmigo? 

Sherlock no sonrió. En todo caso, el aspecto sombrío en sus ojos se intensificó. 

–Yo –dijo antes de eludir su mirada–… por favor, vístete primero. 

Frunciendo más el ceño, John se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sherlock aquí a estas horas? John podría tener el día libre, pero Sherlock definitivamente no lo hacía. 

–¿Y bien? –dijo cuando estuvo completamente vestido. 

–Te he estado mintiendo en algo –dijo Sherlock. 

John dejó escapar una risa áspera. 

–Sabes que esto no es mejor que el “tenemos que hablar”, ¿verdad? 

Una sonrisa débil curvó los labios de Sherlock por un momento. 

–Lo sé. Y lo siento. 

–¿Por mentirme? –dijo John. 

–Por mentirte y por lo que estoy a punto de decirte. 

John metió sus manos cerradas en puño a los bolsillos del pantalón. 

–Disculparte antes de decirme por qué estás pidiendo perdón es bajo. Sólo escúpelo. 

Sherlock atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes. 

–Yo… 

–Sólo escúpelo, Sherlock –John dijo con irritación, el temor asentándose en sus entrañas– ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es algo serio? 

Sherlock parpadeó. 

–¿Qué? ¡No! 

John exhaló. 

–Entonces, ¿qué es, pendejo? Me asustaste a cagar. 

Sherlock volvió a morderse el labio. 

–Sabes que te amo –dijo torpemente. 

John suspiró. 

–Te amo también, amigo. Así que, ¿qué es? 

Frunciendo los labios, Sherlock apartó la mirada antes de mirar a John directamente a los ojos. 

–No, yo te amo. 

Las entrañas de John se anudaron, fuerte. 

Sherlock no podría querer decir... eso. 

Pero cuanto más miraba a Sherlock, que se veía sumamente pálido y muy valiente, cualquier esperanza de que quisiera decir alguna otra cosa, desapareció. 

Con la mandíbula apretada, John volteó la cara, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos de alguna forma. Lo último que Sherlock necesitaba en ese momento era notar lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían asustado. Sin embargo, si era honesto consigo mismo, había una parte de él que no estaba tan sorprendida. Luego de esa noche hace varias semanas, luego de la incontenible necesidad tras los besos de Sherlock, luego de las palabras abatidas de Sherlock al final, la idea había pasado por la cabeza de John una o dos veces. La había descartado como ridícula en ese momento. 

Todavía parecía ridícula. Sherlock era Sherlock, por el amor de Dios. Su mejor amigo. Alguien a quien siempre había considerado como a un hermanito que necesitaba su protección. No se suponía que Sherlock quisiera eso de él. 

–Di algo –dijo Sherlock con voz áspera. 

John se obligó a mirarlo. 

–Por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de sacarte a patadas. 

Su tono duro no hizo nada por borrar el miedo y la miseria en el rostro de Sherlock. Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron amplios. Sherlock dio un paso atrás. 

–Lo siento –John dijo, en un tono más suave, pasándose una mano por el pelo con frustración–. No estoy enojado…no contigo–Estaba enojado con toda la situación. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan ciego? Ahora que lo sabía, mirando retrospectivamente, podía ver las pequeñas inconsistencias en el comportamiento de Sherlock. 

Sherlock lo deseaba. Sherlock estaba enamorado de él. Sherlock era miserable por ello. 

Por su culpa. 

John tenía la necesidad de golpear algo. Pero no había nada que golpear. No era una situación con una solución simple. No podía decirle a Sherlock que todo iba a estar bien. No podía hacer nada para que estuviera bien. Era heterosexual. Tenía una novia increíble con quien era feliz. Realmente no veía a Sherlock de esa forma en absoluto. 

No había nada que pudiera hacer por Sherlock. 

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo John, su voz áspera como papel de lija. Esto era lo peor que podría sucederles a ellos. 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock, apenas audible–. Por favor, no me odies. 

Jurando entre dientes, John cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Sherlock en un fuerte abrazo. 

–Yo no te odio, malcriado –dijo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Sherlock–. No vuelvas a pensar eso. 

–Lo lamento –susurró Sherlock–. La cagué. No era mi intención… sólo pasó. 

John se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. 

–No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo por amar a alguien – forzó una sonrisa burlona–. Nadie puede culparte por tu excelente gusto. 

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sherlock, pero su mirada estaba medio nublada en el mejor de los casos. Sus ojos aún estaban brillantes, su rostro muy pálido. El saber que fue él, quien había causado esa mirada en el rostro de Sherlock lo hizo sentirse enfermo del estómago. 

Agarrando su mandíbula, John acunó el rostro de Sherlock en sus manos. 

–Escucha –dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Sherlock con atención–. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para solucionar este problema. Si tú quieres, te encontraré el mejor novio del mundo. Alguien de quien puedas enamorarte y ser feliz por ello. ¿Qué te parece, mmm? 

La sonrisa que Sherlock le dio era un poco temblorosa. John se dijo que era mejor que nada. 

–No tienes que hacer nada –dijo Sherlock–. No te dije esto porque esperara que hicieras algo–Sherlock sonrió más brillantemente–. No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota. Estaré bien… 

–Basta –dijo John–. No pretendas que está bien. 

–No lo está –dijo Sherlock. Sonriéndole a John, de forma inestable, como si no tuviera idea de lo que esa sonrisa le estaba haciendo a él–. No lo está. Pero no soy la primera ni la última persona en el mundo en amar a alguien que no puedo tener. No estoy seguro de que esperaba cuando decidí decírtelo. Pero no esperaba nada de ti. Sé que no me amas de esa manera. Sé que la amas y que eres feliz con ella –Los ojos de Sherlock estaban un poco demasiado brillantes–. Nada tiene que cambiar. Sólo... sólo no esperes que yo sea tu padrino cuando te cases con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti. 

John sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies. Sólo podía ver a Sherlock mentir una vez más sobre que estaría bien, forzar otra sonrisa y salir. John se quedó de pie, inmóvil, un ácido batiéndose profundo en la boca de su estómago, y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y romper algo. 

Más tarde esa noche, no hizo el amor con Mary. Se la cogió, duro y áspero, derramando toda su frustración y enojo, la forzada y temblorosa sonrisa de Sherlock ante sus ojos. Cuando ella acabó, gimiendo y temblando a su alrededor, él se retiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. 

Se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, el pecho agitado y la polla dura. Pensó en todas las veces que había sin pensar, sin saberlo, dañado a Sherlock, alardeando de lo feliz que era con Mary. 

En todas esas veces, en que dijo a Sherlock que amaba a Mary. En todas esas veces que besó a Mary frente a él. En todas esas brillantes sonrisas que Sherlock le dio después. 

John le dio un puñetazo al espejo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

A veces, Sherlock no sabía si haberle contado a John sobre sus sentimientos había hecho que todo fuera mejor o peor. Era mejor en el sentido de que no tenía que estar mintiendo todo el tiempo y pretendiendo ser feliz mientras que se sentía como una mierda. Era mejor en el sentido de que John había dejado de hacer alarde sobre lo feliz que era con Mary. 

Pero en otros aspectos, era mucho, mucho peor. Porque podía sentir la piedad de John, la culpa de John, el esfuerzo que John hacía para que su relación no fuera diferente a la de antes. Y era jodidamente horrible. 

A veces Sherlock se sentía con ganas de gritarle a John que no necesitaba de su compasión, que no era un frágil jarrón que se rompería con cualquier mención de Mary. Otras veces apenas podía evitar besar a John, porque era tan condenadamente bueno para él, siempre sobreprotector, queriendo proteger a Sherlock de cualquier dolor y daño, incluso si era él quien últimamente lo hería. 

–¿Soy yo, o John está jugando al casamentero? –dijo Magnus, apartándolo de sus pensamientos. 

Sherlock suspiró. Este fue otro cambio a peor: John estaba decidido a encontrar un novio que haría a Sherlock olvidar todo sobre él. En las últimas semanas desde que le había contado todo a John, este hizo de todo para forzarlo a dejar a James, sabiendo que a Sherlock él no le importaba, y lo empujó hacia tres tíos diferentes, todos ellos escogidos por la mano de John. Magnus fue el cuarto suertudo. 

Sherlock levantó la mirada de su cerveza para mirar a Magnus por sobre la mesa. A diferencia de sus predecesores, Magnus era en realidad un chico al que conocía muy bien y le gustaba. Sherlock lo consideraba un amigo cercano -no tan cercano como John, por supuesto, pero aún así. Él y Magnus habían compartido el mismo círculo de conocidos durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Como los únicos herederos de sus respectivas familias, obscenamente ricas, se entendían bien. Magnus era el “chico dulce” al que Bárbara se había referido cuando acusó al padre de Magnus de ser un criminal. Lo que Bárbara no sabía era que Magnus era gay y estaba profundamente enterrado en el armario, al igual que su hijo –lo cual era algo que ella también desconocía. Magnus era la única persona que había sabido que él era gay desde hace años. 

–Sí –admitió Sherlock con una mueca–. Solo ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? Sigo diciéndole que deje arrojarme tipos, pero conoces a John. Si pone su mente en algo, nada puede pararlo. Está decidido a encontrarme el novio perfecto. 

Las cejas de Magnus se elevaron. 

–Supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que me escogiera como candidato, entonces. 

Sherlock le sonrió. 

–John puede ser hétero, pero no es ciego –Magnus sin duda era digno de verse. 

Incluso dejando su enorme herencia de lado, era un buen partido. Tenía el cabello oscuro y bien peinado, profundos ojos color dorado, la estructura ósea perfecta, y una piel impecable sin mencionar su aire asiático, que lo volvían en un ser único. Incluso su boca, bueno sus labios eran una perdición incluso para él, el chico parecía brillar y era muy sensual, todo en él. Magnus era un par de pulgadas más bajo y de construcción más ligera que Sherlock, pero muy en forma. Él se veía bien y lo sabía. 

–Muchas gracias –dijo Magnus, guiñándole un ojo–, tú no estás tan mal tampoco. 

No era de extrañar que John confundiera su flirteo inocente por algo que no era. Siendo hétero, John probablemente no podía ver que no había verdadera química entre Sherlock y Magnus. Habían sido el primer beso uno del otro, pero nunca habían estado demasiado atraídos el uno por el otro, incluso cuando eran adolescentes atestados de hormonas. 

–No soy lo suficientemente ‘malo’ para ti –dijo Sherlock con una suave risa. La debilidad de Magnus por los chicos malos estaba bien documentada. 

Magnus se quejó. 

–No los elijo a propósito. Solo pasa. 

–Si seguro. Lo que tú digas –Sherlock sacó su teléfono y envió un texto rápido a John. 

No puedes estar orinando durante una hora. Si piensas que estás siendo sutil, no lo eres. 

John regresó a su aislado rincón del pub cinco minutos más tarde y en realidad tuvo los nervios para mostrarse disgustado cuando vio lo alejados que Sherlock y Magnus estaban sentados. 

Echando una mirada a su cara, Magnus comenzó a reírse. –Estabas en el pub de enfrente, ¿verdad? 

John ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Sherlock había notado que su estado de ánimo iba empeorando con el continuo fracaso en sus esfuerzos de emparejamiento a Sherlock. Sherlock no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso: él aún intentaba no ser demasiado obvio acerca de sus sentimientos con el fin de hacer sentir más cómodo a John, pero el humor de John parecía estar oscureciéndose independientemente de ello. Sherlock incluso había tratado de fingir estar enamorado del anterior tipo que John le había empujado encima, pero John había visto a través de su mierda de inmediato y habían tenido una gran y fea pelea. 

Parecía que iban a tener otra esta noche. 

Suspirando, Sherlock decidió que mejor deberían ir a algún sitio privado antes. Dio sus excusas mientras que John se quedó en silencio y con cara de piedra a su lado. Dejaron el pub en silencio. 

Sherlock condujo mientras que John miraba por la ventana lateral. Dios, el silencio entre ellos nunca se había sentido tan incómodo y sofocante. 

Entraron en el piso de John aún en silencio. 

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá. 

John se sentó junto a él. 

Ninguno de los dos miró al otro y no hablaron por un largo rato. 

–No está funcionando, ¿verdad? –Finalmente, John dijo con voz apagada 

Sherlock bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. 

–No. 

No estaba seguro sobre que estaban hablando: los emparejamientos de John o el hecho de que su relación se desmoronaba lentamente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Tal vez de ambos. 

Con los ojos irritados, Sherlock se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Así era como estaba destinado a terminar? ¿Ambos cada vez más y más frustrados con el otro, porque no eran capaces de dejarlo ir cuando deberían hacerlo? Una amistad con uno de los amigos enamorado unilateralmente del otro nunca podría funcionar. 

Nunca podría durar. Esto era lo que había querido decir Loki. Él tenía razón. 

–Esto no tiene sentido –susurró–. Deberíamos sólo... 

Escuchó a John tomar una respiración inestable antes de repentinamente tener el brazo de John a su alrededor. La nariz de John presionada contra su sien. 

–No –dijo John, la ira y la frustración evidentes en su voz–No, Sherlock. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué las cosas no podrían ser más simples. 

–Tal vez sería lo mejor –dijo a través del nudo en su garganta–. Antes de que empecemos a odiarnos uno al otro. 

–No –John mordió, su caliente aliento en la mejilla de Sherlock. 

Se estremeció. 

–John… 

–Dije que no –El humor en la voz de John no podría haber sido más forzado cuando dijo– Odiaría tener que entrenar un nuevo mejor amigo después de perder tantos años en ti. 

–John… 

–No –John acarició su mejilla, y cuando habló, no había nada más que cruda honestidad en su voz–. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? 

Sherlock se quedó frente a él, sin verlo. Dios, ¿no se daba cuenta John de cuanto peor sus palabras lo hacían sentir? Era como ver la tentadora imagen de lo que podría-haber sido-si las cosas hubieran sido sólo un poco diferentes, si sólo John hubiera sido, aunque sea un poquito bi-curioso. Sabía que John estaba tan apegado a él como él lo estaba a John. La única diferencia entre ellos era su sexualidad: mientras que su apego había mutado a una forma sexual, romántica, John se mantenía en lo platónico y fraternal pero eso no significaba que fuera más débil o menos intensa. 

–John –intentó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió de nuevo. 

–Te amo, mocoso –John dijo con dureza, su barba haciendo a Sherlock temblar–. No voy a dejar que esto nos joda. No voy a renunciar a ti –Su brazo apretó en los hombros de Sherlock. John rió brevemente–. No sé cómo mierda– los labios de John rozaron su mandíbula y Sherlock se oyó a sí mismo haciendo un pequeño sonido: un gemido. 

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. 

Mierda. Cuan jodidamente mortificante. 

–¿Esto te está encendiendo? –John dijo en tono neutro, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. 

Sherlock dejó escapar una risa incómoda. 

–Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Careces del sentido de espacio personal. En este punto, Spock estaría celoso de mi auto-control. 

–Geek –John dijo, con voz llena de afecto–. Tú y tus oscuras referencias a la ciencia ficción. ¿Alguien incluso sigue viendo Star Trek actualmente? –y él lo besó en la mandíbula nuevamente. 

Sherlock apretó los dientes. 

–¿Te das cuenta de que besar mi cara no es una cosa muy heterosexual de hacer? 

–¿Alguna vez me importó esa mierda? 

No, y eso fue los que nos metió en este predicamento en primer lugar. 

–Tal vez deberías –dijo Sherlock escuetamente–. Será mejor que lo dejes si no quieres acabar con mi lengua en la boca. 

–He estado allí y hecho eso –dijo John con una sonrisa–. Espera, ¿estabas fingiendo ser un mal besador para lograr que te besara? Eso fue muy pervertido de tu parte. 

Sherlock le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero John no se inmutó, sonriendo contra su mejilla. 

–Estás ruborizado, osito Sherly. Realmente lo hiciste, ¿verdad? 

–Estaba borracho –dijo Sherlock, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos y tratando de ignorar la proximidad enloquecedora de John–. Mi control se vio comprometido. 

El medio esperaba que John se burlara de él por citar a Spock nuevamente, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de John desvanecerse. 

–Siempre has mantenido la guardia en alto a mi alrededor – dijo John sin ninguna inflexión en la voz–.Y nunca me di cuenta. 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. 

–Tenía que hacerlo. O habría estado molestándote a cada rato. 

John se quedó en silencio, su cálido aliento cepillando el oído de Sherlock. Dios. Cuando John estaba tan cerca, todo lo que quería era meterse en su regazo, desgarrar su ropa y -Joder, debía tener algo de control. No estaba borracho ahora. No tenía ninguna excusa ahora. 

–Sherlock –dijo John–. No me importa una mierda. Moléstame… no me importa un carajo. Prefiero eso a tenerte constantemente en guardia a mi alrededor. 

Una breve risa escapó de los labios de Sherlock. 

–Aprecio el sentimiento, pero no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. 

Era el turno de John de reír. 

–¿Ni idea? Por favor. No soy el que ha besado a tres personas en su vida. 

–Todavía no lo entiendes. 

–Lo hago, estúpido. 

Con un suspiro de frustración, Sherlock volteó la cabeza y golpeó sus labios juntos. Estaba destinado a ser una lección para John, pero él no estaba preparado para cuanto lo sacudiría. Un roto, desesperado, gemido se arrancó de su garganta y él hundió su lengua en la boca de John, encontró la lengua de John y la chupó, codiciosamente, hambrientamente, demasiado hambriento. Se sentía como si hubiera estado sediento por siglos, por millones de años, y Dios, Dios -Gimió, chupando la lengua de John más profundamente en su boca, temblando de deseo- literalmente temblando. Cuando los brazos de John se envolvieron apretados a su alrededor, Sherlock se perdió por completo, arrastrándose al regazo de John y frotándose contra él como un gato en celo. Una pequeña, distante parte de él estaba horrorizada… 

John debería estar molesto -pero no podía parar. Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él; había estado hambriento por él durante años y años y años. Dolía. De hecho dolía, sus testículos apretados y doloridos, su polla tan dura que no podía pensar con claridad, todos esos años de deseo reprimido finalmente liberados, como un dique roto, desatado e imparable. Un medio gemido, medio sollozo de frustración se escapó de él cuando se obligó a parar y respirar. Estaba temblando en los brazos de John, literalmente temblando, incapaz de calmarse. Él quería. Dios, él lo quería. 

–Jesús, Sherlock –dijo John, sosteniéndolo cerca con un brazo mientras que el otro -la otra mano presionaba entre las piernas de Sherlock. Sherlock se encogió con todo su cuerpo, sus ojos vidriosos ampliándose, mientras intentaba enfocarlos en el rostro de John. 

–¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Con la mandíbula apretada, John ignoró sus protestas a medias y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones con rapidez. Cuando la mano de John se envolvió alrededor de su hinchada polla -joderjoderjoder-todo pensamiento racional y cualquier protesta restante cayeron. Con un largo gemido, Sherlock hundió el rostro en el cuello de John y sólo podía aferrarse mientras que John comenzó a acariciarlo, torpemente al principio, luego con más confianza, con más fuerza, apretándolo lo justo, y joder. Este era John, su John, su… 

Sherlock enterró sus dientes en el cuello de John, necesitando tener su boca sobre John, necesitando probarlo, y deseando amortiguar los vergonzosos sonidos inhumanos que estaba haciendo -gemidos que harían a cualquier puta sentirse orgullosa. No podía controlarlos en lo absoluto. Fue un placer tan intenso que lo partiría moverse, y Sherlock no pudo evitar tratar de permanecer quieto con total falta de pericia. 

–Sí, así –dijo John, acariciando a lo largo de la espalda de Sherlock con una mano mientras que su mano derecha continuaba bombeando la dura polla de Sherlock, casi brutalmente, su agarre perfecto, simplemente perfecto, y la cabeza de Sherlock estaba dando vueltas, pero él no podía -no podía… 

–Vamos –John murmuró al oído de Sherlock, con su aliento caliente. Su mano apretó la goteante polla de Sherlock, con fuerza–. Vamos, Sherlock. Lo necesitas. Déjame cuidarte. 

Las palabras lo sacudieron en un estremecimiento, y Sherlock se arqueó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se estaba corriendo, con la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, la mano de John alrededor de su polla, todo completamente en blanco detrás de sus párpados, dentro de su cabeza: tembloroso y cegadoramente en blanco. Ola tras ola tras ola, con la mente en blanco. 

Dios. 

Dios. 

Luego de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, podía pensar de nuevo. Podía ver de nuevo. 

Y vio a John mirándolo con la expresión más extraña. 

Pero pronto, la expresión rara se había ido. John le sonrió con malicia. 

–¿Te sientes mejor ahora? 

Gimiendo, Sherlock se cubrió la cara con las manos. 

–Que alguien me mate ahora. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–No antes de que me traigas algo para limpiar este desastre. 

Sherlock se asomó por entre los dedos y sintió calentarse hasta sus oídos cuando vio a John estudiando su propia mano -la mano cubierta del semen de Sherlock- con un aspecto sorprendido. 

Luego se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de John con su polla afuera. Sus mejillas ardían, Sherlock se soltó para meter su polla de nuevo en sus pantalones, saltó del regazo de John, y fue directo hacia el baño. 

Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el fregadero y se quedó mirando su propia cara enrojecida en el espejo, respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón. 

Mierda. 

¿Que había hecho? ¿Y ahora qué? 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abrió. 

–¿Terminaste de enloquecer y culparte a ti mismo? – dijo John, caminando y lavándose las manos -sus dedos largos y fuertes que estuvieron envueltos alrededor de la polla de Sherlock hace unos minutos. 

Secándose las manos con una toalla, John lo miró. 

–Nunca te he visto alcanzar ese tono de sonrojo. 

Había una leve marca en el cuello de John, de los dientes y labios de Sherlock. 

–Me tengo que ir –dijo Sherlock, dando la vuelta con rapidez y saliendo del cuarto de baño. 

–Sherlock. 

Sherlock tomó una profunda respiración y se volvió hacia él de nuevo. 

John se acercó y lo miró detenidamente. 

–¿Estás avergonzado? 

–¿Qué crees? –dijo Sherlock con una risa incómoda. 

–¿Estás avergonzado? –John repitió, su tono tranquilo y firme. Su rostro no delataba nada. 

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo Sherlock–. Estoy jodidamente mortificado. Abusé de ti. 

La mirada que John le dio lo hizo sentir un idiota. 

–No me siento abusado. Podría haberte detenido en cualquier momento. No me obligaste a poner mi mano en tu polla. Si yo no estoy enloqueciendo, seguro que tú no deberías hacerlo. 

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron en una media mueca, media sonrisa. 

–No pretendas que esto no te incómoda para nada. No voy a creerte. 

Los Ojos miel de John brillaban con diversión. 

–Fue... interesante. Diferente, pero familiar –Se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué es algo de ayuda entre amigos? –sonrió un poco–Y fue halagador como el infierno. 

–Realmente, realmente te odio –dijo Sherlock. 

La sonrisa de John desapareció, su cara conocedora. 

–Deja de enloquecerte –dijo con firmeza, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock y apretándolo–. Sí, fue un poco extraño, pero no fue la gran cosa. Realmente –miró a Sherlock a los ojos–. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no fue lástima ni un favor. No puedo verte sufrir y no hacer nada. Nunca pude. Sé que odias ser mimado, pero siempre me sentí como… como que necesito cuidar de ti. Y cuando no puedo, me come jodidamente por dentro, Sherlock –Los labios de John se adelgazaron por un momento–. Todas estas semanas, me he sentido jodidamente inútil, porque no podía hacer nada. 

Sherlock se lamió los labios. Por supuesto que conocía la necesidad de John por protegerlo. Había sido así desde el principio de su amistad. Cuando era un niño, Sherlock había estado bastante desconcertado sobre el mundo real fuera de las enormes mansiones. John le había enseñado cosas que necesitaba saber -cómo lanzar un buen golpe, cómo pasar por un niño normal y sobrevivir en los barrios ásperos- y siempre había actuado protector con él, aunque no en la molesta forma en que la madre de Sherlock lo hacía. John generalmente tendía a contenerse, confiando en él para cometer sus propios pequeños errores y aprender de ellos, pero cuando importaba, John siempre estaba allí, listo para atraparlo si se caía. Sherlock había tenido por mucho tiempo la sospecha de que John realmente disfrutaba tirarse y salvar el día, sabiendo que probablemente John contenía sus instintos de protección sólo porque sabía lo mucho que a Sherlock le desagradaba la sobreprotección de su madre. Lo que John no sabía -y Sherlock no tenía ninguna intención de iluminarlo al respecto- era lo mucho que le encantaba cuando John era quien estaba siendo sobreprotector con él. Que abrigaba una parte de él que se sentía como si fuera de John, lo cual era... bueno, posiblemente no una forma muy saludable de pensar sobre uno mismo. 

Sherlock sonrió irónicamente. 

–Lo entiendo, pero eso es llevarlo un poco demasiado lejos– Se aclaró la garganta–. De todos modos, sólo quería darte una lección y me dejé llevar un poco –Ese fue probablemente el eufemismo del siglo–. Nunca va a pasar de nuevo, así que supongo que no importa. Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurrió. Olvidémonos de esto. 

Una expresión que no pudo leer pasó por los ojos de John. John lo estudió por un momento antes de asentir y guiarlo fuera del cuarto de baño. 

–Vamos. 

Cuando Sherlock miró de reojo a John, no vio nada más que una firme determinación y resolución en conjunto con su esculpida mandíbula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como saben, quienes siguen la serie, se van introduciendo a los personajes de la parte siguiente, el Magnus Bane que aparece aquí, no es el mismo que en "Solo un poco obsesionado", es el que vendrá en "Solo un poco despiadado" con otra historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

El rosto de Mary parecía aún más hermoso cuando dormía, su largo cabello claro desparramado en la almohada y su espalda. 

La mirada de John viajó por su espalda desnuda hacia sus pálidas nalgas sin defectos y sus largas piernas. 

Se veía tranquila, un aire de satisfacción sobre ella luego del sexo. 

Él debería sentirse igualmente satisfecho. Pero no lo estaba. 

– Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurrió –, las palabras de Sherlock resonaban en su mente. – Olvidémonos de esto. 

Los labios de John se contrajeron. Como si fuera probable que se olvidara de Sherlock volviéndose un estremecido desastre de deseo sobre su regazo. La fuerza pura de ese deseo, esa necesidad, había sido asombrosa. Había parecido incluso doloroso. Pese a haber sabido por semanas que Sherlock lo quería de ese modo, estaba el saber, y luego estaba el saber. Saber racionalmente que Sherlock lo deseaba era una cosa; habiendo visto la cara enrojecida, eufórica de Sherlock después de correrse -después de que él lo había hecho correrse- era completamente otra. 

No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No sabía por qué estaba francamente obsesionando con ello. Había hecho a un sinnúmero de mujeres correrse. Pero Sherlock... ver esa mirada en la cara de Sherlock lo golpeó de forma inesperada. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, porque era algo increíblemente privado, algo que sólo se suponía que vieran los amantes, pero al mismo tiempo... le había gustado. Le había jodidamente gustado. Esa mirada obnubilada en el rostro de Sherlock presionó algunos botones extraños, retorcidos, profundamente enterrados en él que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía. Tal vez le había gustado porque fue tan increíblemente íntimo. John sabía que era un egoísta bastardo cuando se trataba de Sherlock: siempre quería saber todo de él, cada uno de sus pensamientos y cada emoción. 

Eso aún no explicaba por qué todavía estaba pensando en ello mientras que estaba en la cama con la mujer que amaba. 

Suspirando, John estiró la espalda y cerró los ojos. 

No fue como si repentinamente notara a Sherlock de ese modo. No lo fue. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Sherlock, John se había sentido un poco pervertido cuando masturbó a Sherlock. Se sintió como si estuviera tocando la polla de su gemelo. Pero la apariencia de felicidad pura y placer en el rostro de Sherlock... John no podía sacárselo de la mente, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. 

Con una chingada. 

John se frotó la cara. Sólo podía desear que lo que pasó ayer no volviera las cosas tensas entre ellos -más tensas de lo que ya estaban. Porque al fin del día, aún no hallaba una solución para el problema de Sherlock. En todo caso, el incidente había hecho evidente lo desesperado de la situación. 

Suspiró. 

Junto a él, Mary se movió un poco. 

–¿Por qué no estás dormido? –murmuró, poniéndole su mano en el pecho. 

–No puedo dormir –dijo, sin abrir los ojos– ¿Sabes cómo es eso, cuando estás preocupado por algo, y te es imposible apagar el cerebro? 

–¿Es por Sherlock? 

John abrió los ojos. 

La encontró mirándolo, enroscando distraídamente un mechón de pelo rubio alrededor de su dedo. Era un tono muy distinto al de Sherlock. 

–¿Cómo lo supiste? 

–Sé que no tienes problemas en el trabajo y nosotros estamos bien, por lo que sólo quedaba Sherlock –Mary lo miró con curiosidad–. No lo he visto por un tiempo, de hecho. Últimamente no me llevas contigo cuando se juntan. 

John cerró los ojos de nuevo. 

–No es mi secreto para contarlo –dijo. No le molestaría decirle a Mary y pedir su opinión, pero en realidad, no tenía derecho a decirlo. A Sherlock no le gustaría que Mary lo supiera; era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Se sentiría humillado si Mary lo descubriera. 

Por primera vez, se preguntó si Mary consideraría al incidente de ayer como un engaño si le contara al respecto. Descartó el pensamiento como poco probable. Mary era muy sensible y comprensiva. Ella lo entendería, probablemente incluso sentiría pena por Sherlock. La idea lo horrorizó. No, él no querría que ella lo supiera. La piedad de Mary destruiría a Sherlock. 

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo repentinamente con curiosidad pura en la voz. 

–Claro –Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Sherlock justo ahora. 

–Promete no tomarlo a mal. Es una situación completamente hipotética. 

Esperaba que el pequeño idiota no se estuviera culpando a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido ayer. Pero conociendo a Sherlock, eso era exactamente lo que estaría haciendo. 

–¿John? 

–Seguro, amor –dijo tardíamente– Lo prometo. 

–Si Sherlock fuera mujer, ¿sería tu novia? 

John abrió los ojos y la miró. Percibiendo que ella no estaba bromeando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. 

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? 

Mary sonrió. 

–Una hipotética. Solo imagina a Sherlock como mujer. 

–No quiero que Sherlock sea mujer –dijo John. 

–No estoy diciendo eso. Pero sígueme el rollo, por favor. Riéndose, John lo hizo. 

Frunció el entrecejo. La mera idea era... extraña. Se imaginó a la versión femenina de Sherlock con el pelo más largo y rasgos faciales más suaves -no mucho más suaves, ya que Sherlock de por sí era adorable para ser un tipo. Se imaginó a la mujer-Sherlock en su regazo, dándole esos necesitados, desvergonzados, besos. Necesitándolo, mojada por él. 

–Es una ridiculez –dijo John con una corta risita, volteando a mirar la pared y trabando la mirada allí. Mierda. 

Qué carajos. 

–No eres divertido –dijo Mary con un suspiro. 

Si Sherlock fuera mujer, ¿sería tu novia? 

La pregunta de Mary resonó en sus oídos y la respuesta se arremolinó en su cabeza, confundiéndolo más. 

Porque inexplicablemente, la respuesta era sí. 

–¿Por qué incluso lo estás preguntando? –John logró articular, con su mente acelerada. 

Bostezando, Mary apagó el velador y la habitación se oscureció. 

–A veces me pregunto –Ella bostezó de nuevo–…no importa. Buenas noches, bebé. 

–Buenas noches. 

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire entre dientes apretados, aún excitado, incrédulo y algo disgustado consigo mismo. Esto era enfermizo. Pensar en su mejor amigo con vagina debería haber sido gracioso, no excitante. Cristo, Sherlock era como un hermano para él. ¿Podría el género realmente alterar tanto su percepción sobre él? O... ¿Era su vínculo con Sherlock menos platónico de lo que siempre había creído? 

John descartó esa línea de pensamiento. No. Amaba a Sherlock como a un hermano. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Sherlock de ese modo -lo hacía sentir profundamente incómodo. Estaba enamorado de Mary. Solo que el incidente de ayer le había desquiciado la cabeza más de lo que esperaba, haciéndole tener pensamientos extraños y enfocarse en cosas que no debía. No importa que hubiera hecho si el género de Sherlock fuera otro. Preguntas hipotéticas del tipo” ¿qué pasaría si?” no tenían sentido. Sherlock era hombre, y John no quería que fuera algo que no era. Sólo quería que su amigo fuera feliz. 

No, necesitaba que Sherlock fuera feliz. 

Porque la verdad era que, sin importar cuanto amara a Mary, no sabía cómo ser feliz si no lo fuera también Sherlock. 

Una parte suya lo resentía. Una parte suya estaba irritada por ello. 

Pero no podía cambiarlo. 

Mary era su amor, pero ella no podía llenar el lugar en su corazón que había sido ocupado desde que un pálido muchachito, ridículamente elegante, se había pegado a él como si fuera un patito bebé y empezó a perseguirlo por todos lados. 

John sonrió ante el recuerdo, una oleada de afecto obstruyendo su garganta. 

–No voy a defraudarte –susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto. Hallaría una solución. Haría lo imposible por arreglar todo esto. 

Cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Una semana después, mientras que estaba en la terraza de Thor con una cerveza en la mano, John se preguntó si habría un hombre más jodido en el mundo. 

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. 

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo Mary. Por unos segundos hasta que cerró la puerta, pudo oír las risas y voces de su familia. No era ninguna ocasión especial. Solo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, todos ellos tendían a gravitar entorno a la casa de Thor. Diciembre era extraoficialmente un mes familiar para el clan Odinson. 

–Nunca lo hago –dijo John antes de tomar otro sorbo–. Pero tu deberías volver a entrar. Hace frío. 

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Mary jaló de él y lo besó en la boca. 

–No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Se te van a congelar las bolas. Y eso sería una pena. Estoy bastante encariñada con ellas. 

Él rió y le dio una suave nalgada. 

–Ve adentro. 

Riendo, ella se fue. 

John regresó a concentrarse en su cerveza y preguntarse qué carajo estaba mal en él. 

La puerta de la terraza se abrió y cerró de nuevo. 

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo Sherlock. 

Bajando la botella, John volteó la cabeza hacia él. Y sonrió. 

–No lo voy a hacer si vienes aquí a calentarme, osito Sherly. 

Sherlock rodó los ojos, arrugando la nariz adorablemente, pero se acercó y dejó que John lo jalara a sus brazos. Se sentía cálido, tan cálido, y olía increíblemente, como todas las cosas favoritas en el mundo de John. 

John enterró su nariz en el pelo de Sherlock y dijo: 

–Probablemente deberías entrar. Realmente hace frío aquí –No quería que Sherlock se fuera. 

–Estoy bien –dijo Sherlock, reclinándose en el pecho de John, buscando su calor. 

John frotó los brazos de Sherlock con sus manos, estaba sólo cubierto por un suave pullover de cachemir. 

–¿Seguro no quieres que vaya a buscar tu abrigo? 

–No tengo frío, de verdad –dijo Sherlock–. ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de todos? 

–No me estoy escondiendo. 

Sherlock no dijo nada por un rato. 

Cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila. 

–¿Estás enloqueciendo por lo que pasó? 

John suspiró. 

–Te lo dije: no estoy enloqueciendo por ello –Al menos no por lo que sabía Sherlock. 

–Correcto –dijo Sherlock, con tono escéptico– ¿Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Has estado algo extraño desde que... 

–¿Desde qué te ayude a liberarte? 

Sherlock dejó escapar una carcajada. 

–Sí. Desde que me ayudaste a liberarme. Si no estás enloqueciendo, ¿por qué has estado viéndome raro? 

–¿Lo hice? –dijo John, acariciando los brazos de Sherlock luego de que una ráfaga de viento helado lo hiciera estremecerse. 

–Lo hiciste. 

John casi se rió. Difícilmente podría decirle a Sherlock que cuando lo miraba, seguía rememorando sus espeluznantes fantasías o el modo en que la cara de Sherlock se veía luego de correrse. A veces odiaba su cerebro. Toda la semana, había intentado sacar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente, pero como alguien dijo una vez, una vez que se pensó algo, no podía ser des-pensado. No era como si de repente deseara a Sherlock o quisiera que fuera una mujer. No lo hacía. Pero el hecho de que un simple cambio de género podría hacerle ver a Sherlock de un modo diferente, lo ponía algo incómodo. Lo hacía replantearse cosas sobre sí mismo, su relación con Mary, y su relación con Sherlock. 

Pero todo era hipotético. No importaba. No era como si repentinamente se sintiera distinto con Mary. Él la amaba. Era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer. No tenía motivos para dudar de la profundidad de su relación. Especialmente porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. 

John miró por sobre el hombro de Sherlock a las luces de la ciudad fulgurando entre las nubes. Había pensado toda la semana en la situación de Sherlock, pero sin importar cuan desesperadamente hubiera exprimido su cerebro buscando una solución, había llegado a la misma conclusión insatisfactoria y frustrante cada vez: no había solución. Él era el motivo de la miseria de Sherlock, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sherlock seguiría siendo miserable -hasta que finalmente se cansara y se alejara. 

La verdad de ello calaba en él, y los brazos de John se apretaron en torno a Sherlock. Algo agitaba sus entrañas, un miedo primitivo del tipo que nunca había sentido antes. Trató de reprimir el loco impulso de agarrar a Sherlock y encerrarlo en un sitio seguro. Algún lugar al que sólo él tuviera acceso. 

Sí. Seguro. Eso no era espeluznante para nada. 

–Sí, me estoy volviendo loco, amigo –admitió en voz baja, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Sherlock–. Solo que no sobre lo que piensas –apoyó los labios en la nuca de Sherlock, arrastrándolos sobre la suave piel de su mejilla. 

Sherlock se estremeció y se fundió contra él, volteando su cara hacia el contacto. 

John se quedó quieto. Maldita sea, la reacción de Sherlock ante un contacto tan inocente era increíble. Pese a saber que Sherlock lo quería de esa forma -Demonios, pese a haber tenido la corrida de Sherlock cubriendo su mano hace una semana- todavía lo sorprendía cuan necesitado y maleable se volvía Sherlock en sus manos. Era raro, pero halagador, se sentía errado y, sin embargo, aun así empujaba esos extraños botones, retorcidos, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. 

Besó la comisura de la boca de Sherlock. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los temblorosos labios de Sherlock. 

La puta madre. 

Volteó a Sherlock y lo miró. 

Jodida Madre de Dios. 

Sherlock se veía... se veía como si hubiera sido besuqueado intensamente: sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios abiertos. La anhelante, hambrienta mirada que le dio a John era francamente descarada y obscena -el tipo de mirada que tendría una puta antes de abrirse de piernas. 

John se quedó mirándolo. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. 

–Yo…¿Por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Sherlock antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a John. 

Esa era una buena pregunta. 

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió. 

–La cena está lista, chicos –dijo Hela. 

–Ya vamos –dijo John, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Sherlock y guiándolo hacia el interior. 

Sherlock le lanzó otra mirada fulminante. 

–Te pareces a Loki cuando estás cabreado –dijo John, con el ceño fruncido–. Es extraño. 

Sherlock se alejó pisando fuerte. 

Hela levantó las cejas. 

–¿Problemas en el paraíso? 

John suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. 

–Sí, se podría decir eso. 

Su hermana lo agarró del brazo, sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad mientras lo miraba. 

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? 

Él le sonrió con malicia. 

–En realidad, no –No tenía ningún sentido incluso en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de por qué había tocado a Sherlock de esa forma, luego de que Sherlock le pidiera expresamente que no lo hiciera una semana atrás. Fue cruel y completamente innecesario. 

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba tratando inconscientemente de manipular a Sherlock? La idea hizo que John se sintiera profundamente molesto. Le gustaría pensar que él era mejor que eso, pero considerando sus espeluznantes pensamientos previos sobre encerrar a Sherlock, no estaba realmente seguro de serlo. 

Cristo. 

–Tiene razón en estar enojado conmigo –dijo John–. Voy a tener que arrastrarme bastante esta vez para que me acepte de nuevo. 

Riendo, Hela sacudió la cabeza. 

–Ustedes dos son como un matrimonio de años, sin los beneficios del sexo. 

John desvió la mirada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

–¿Hay un motivo para que estés escondido en mi cuarto? Hela te está buscando por todas partes. 

Al oír la voz de Loki, Sherlock abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la silla en que había estado descansando. Se encogió de hombros. 

–Quería un poco de silencio. 

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Loki lo miraba con curiosidad. 

–¿Por qué no estás con John? 

Con la rabia bullendo, Sherlock lanzó entre dientes. 

–John y yo no estamos realmente unidos por la cadera de momento, sabes. 

Loki sonrió. 

–Ah –No dijo nada más, pero de algún modo su silencio resultó más mordaz que cualquier palabra. 

–¿Alguien te ha dicho cuan irritante eres? –dijo Sherlock. 

Loki sonrió abiertamente, luciendo tan joven y hermoso que Sherlock no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. 

Loki no era para nada su tipo, pero en un nivel puramente estético, podía ver su atractivo. 

–Thor me lo dice todo el tiempo –reveló Loki–. Pero es difícil tomarlo en serio, ya que generalmente me besa justo después de decirlo –Su expresión se tornó especulativa–. ¿Qué pasó para que te enojaras tanto con John? Normalmente lo ves como si él sostuviera la luna. 

La mandíbula de Sherlock se tensó. No respondió. 

–Espera, ¿finalmente le confesaste tu eternamente trágico amor? –Cuando Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada, Loki levantó las cejas–. ¿Estás diciendo que lo tomó a mal? Hmm. No me esperaba eso. 

Suspirando, Sherlock se frotó los ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder eso? Por un lado, John se tomó la noticia muy bien; por el contrario, parecía estar decidido a hacer de la vida de Sherlock una lenta y exquisita tortura. 

–A John se le metió en la cabeza que debería hacer algo por mí –dijo rotundamente–, primero trató de encontrarme un novio perfecto, así podría olvidarme de él, y ahora... ahora intenta hacerme sentir mejor –Sherlock rió entre dientes–. Ya no lo entiendo. Dice que incluso pensar en mí de esa forma lo asquea… te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?... y entonces me masturba y luego actúa como si no fuera la gran cosa… 

–Guau, espera –Loki estaba sonriendo–. ¿De Verdad? ¿Te hizo una paja? 

Sherlock intentó luchar contra el calor que sentía trepando por sus mejillas. 

–No fue así. Él estaba sobre mí como de costumbre, y no entendía lo difícil que era eso para mí. Así que lo besé. Quería darle una lección, pero terminé –Hizo una mueca–… yo estaba hecho un desastre. Supongo que sintió pena por mí, así que me dio una mano. Literalmente. 

Loki lucía sorprendido. 

–Thor una vez me dijó, cuando todavía queríamos arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente, que me mordió el labio porque yo lo irritaba demasiado –Se rió–. Eso sonó casi tan ridículo como lo que estás diciendo ahora. No ando por allí meneándole la polla a la gente porque siento lástima por ellos. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados. 

–John siempre tuvo esta cosa por cuidarme. Nunca podía mantenerse al margen y mientras yo estuviera triste o lastimado. Por lo que, viniendo de él, no es tan extraño. 

Loki hizo un sonido impaciente. 

–Si tu entiendes por qué se está comportando de ese modo, ¿cuál es el problema? Dile que se detenga. 

Sherlock levantó la mirada y se mantuvo el silencio, enlazando y desenlazando los dedos nerviosamente. 

La mirada de Loki se ensombreció. 

–No quieres que se detenga –No fue una pregunta. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Sherlock desvió la mirada, con la cara ardiendo. 

–No es que… 

–Te gusta que cuide de ti –dijo Loki lentamente–. Te gusta su sobreprotección. En el fondo, realmente adoras que él esté dispuesto a salirse de su zona de confort por ti. Que se preocupe lo suficiente. 

–No tengo que escuchar esto –dijo Sherlock con rigidez. Se paró y encaró hacia la puerta. 

Pero Loki estaba bloqueando la salida. De cerca, siempre sorprendía a Sherlock lo pequeño que era Loki en realidad. Loki siempre demandaba demasiada atención y se mostraba más imponente de lo que era físicamente. 

–Quítate, por favor –dijo. 

Loki no lo hizo, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus gruesos labios. 

–¿Quieres mi opinión? 

Sherlock rodó los ojos. –¿Tengo otra opción? 

Loki sonrió más ampliamente. 

–Tienes razón: No la tienes –ladeó la cabeza, pensativamente–. Creo que John es heterosexual, más hétero de lo que Thor fue nunca. John probablemente no puntúe por sobre el 1 en la Escala de Kinsey. Pero la sexualidad no es algo fijo. Yo lo sabría… conocí a un montón de tipos autoproclamados ‘héteros’ que querían que yo les chupara la polla –Loki le dedicó una sonrisa descarada–. Pero, de nuevo, tú no eres ni la mitad de bonito que yo. Nadie lo es. 

Sonriendo, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. 

–¿Tienes un punto, Loki? 

–Sí, de hecho –dijo Loki, sus ojos azul-verdosos brillando con diversión–. Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los héteros les gusta. Si te deja y le gusta lo suficiente como para regresar por más, tal vez pueda convertírselo al lado oscuro –riéndose, Loki se fue, dejando mudo a Sherlock, con la boca abierta. Fue una broma, ¿verdad? 

¿Verdad? 

–Por cierto –dijo Loki, girándose al llegar al final del corredor –dile que elija entre su novia y tú antes de que se vuelva más serio –Su sonrisa adquirió un borde extraño–. Confía en mí, no te gustaría estar suspirando por un hombre casado. No es lindo. Ni tú te mereces eso… pese a que sería algo irónico. 

Sherlock se quedó allí, con el ceño fruncido, largo rato después de que Loki desapareció de la vista. 

¿Irónico? 

Negando con la cabeza, desechó la idea de su mente y se enfocó en el consejo que Loki le había dado. 

Quizás Loki tenía un punto. 

No, no había un quizás acerca de ello: Loki tenía razón. Realmente sería mejor para todos si John tomaba una decisión. Toda la situación era demasiado desestabilizante, extraña, e injusta para todos ellos. Era injusta para Mary porque John le prestaba menos atención, demasiado preocupado por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Era injusta para John, porque no debería verse forzado a arreglar algo que escapaba a su control -algo que no era su culpa- y John no debería sentirse culpable por ser feliz con su novia. Y era injusto para él también, porque Sherlock realmente, realmente no quería pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por su comprometido-mejor-amigo heterosexual, que no conocía el puto significado de espacio personal y límites. 

Algo había que hacer. 

Su estómago se encogió en un nudo apretado, incómodo, de aprensión y miedo. Sí, era probable que lo perdiera: John, como cualquier hombre enamorado, elegiría a su novia, sin importar cuan protector fuera con su mejor amigo. 

Pero era lo correcto. No podía seguir así. 

Sherlock bajó lentamente las escaleras, hacia el comedor, de donde venían las voces. 

John estaba en la mesa, sentado junto a Thor, ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras discutían algo en voz baja. 

Nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, y Sherlock se permitió llenarse con su vista, sus ojos recorriendo con avidez la mandíbula cincelada con la sombra de una barba oscura, sus firmes labios y nariz recta, esos penetrantes ojos miel bajo espesas cejas castañas; bajo el fuerte cuello de John, esos hombros amplios y el trabajado pecho y esos brazos que podían dar los abrazos más dulces, apretados del mundo. 

Sherlock se lamió los labios resecos, tratando de resistir el impulso insano de ir a besarlo. Dios, era tan jodidamente injusto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien no tenía derecho de sentir como suyo, estuviera enterrado en el nivel más profundo de su propio ser? Sentía como si John estuviera metido en sus venas, y no pudiera sacarlo. 

Todavía enfrascado en la conversación con su hermano, John accidentalmente miró en su dirección. Sus miradas se trabaron. 

Sherlock no supo que vio John en sus ojos, pero le hizo fruncir profundamente el entrecejo. John le dijo algo a Thor y se levantó de la mesa. Mary lo retuvo, preguntándole algo. Sherlock se giró y encaró lentamente hacia la terraza. 

Realmente hacía frío fuera, incluso para diciembre. 

Se abrazó a sí mismo y esperó, el frío calando sus huesos y estremeciendo sus entrañas. 

La puerta tras él se abrió y cerró. 

–¿Sherlock? –dijo John. 

Sherlock se abrazó más fuerte, tratando de reprimir los estremecimientos que seguían sacudiéndolo. 

–Te estás congelando, tonto –dijo John acercándose e inmediatamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, con su gran cuerpo, firme y dolorosamente demasiado familiar– Podemos hablar dentro. Ven. 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y se obligó a apartarse de los brazos de John. Si no lo hacía no tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que debía. Se volteó para enfrentar a John. 

La luz amarilla de la lámpara en la calle ensombrecía los angulares rasgos faciales de John, pero Sherlock aún podía ver la tensión y la preocupación en su rostro. 

–No quiero hacer esto –dijo Sherlock suavemente y sin embargo con firmeza. Pero incluso estando decidido, su garganta todavía se sentía un poco obstruida y apretada–.   
Pero sabes que no hay otra solución. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado confuso y jodido. No puedo… no puedo seguir así, John. 

–Sherlock… 

Sherlock presionó un dedo en los labios de John. 

–Por favor. Permíteme decirte primero lo que quiero – tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente–. Esto no tiene sentido. La realidad es que soy la tercera rueda en tu relación con Mary. Eras feliz antes de que te dijera que yo… que te amo. Mi confesión como que lo arruinó todo: volvió a nuestra amistad demasiado incómoda y te hizo sentir culpable por ser feliz con ella –Se mordió el labio con fuerza–. Yo no quería eso. No sé qué es lo que quería. Estaba agotado de poner una expresión feliz mientras que me sentía como la mierda. Pero de todos modos –tragó saliva y miró a John a los ojos–…Mary y yo no podemos coexistir en tu vida. Por favor, no me pidas que haga eso. No puedo hacerlo, John. 

La expresión de John estaba completamente congelada, con los ojos fijos en Sherlock. 

–Entonces –Sherlock sonrió. Al menos creyó que estaba sonriendo–…Loki me aconsejó que te diera a elegir, pero sé lo que elegirías de todos modos… sé lo que yo elegiría si estuviera en tu lugar. Elegiría a la persona que amo –Tú– Yo…yo– Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente y volvió a sonreír– …así que esto es un adiós. Espero… espero que no sea para siempre –Intentó tragar la dolorosa obstrucción en su garganta–. Tal vez algún día, en unos años, voy a ser capaz de mirarte y no sentir otra cosa que amistad y podamos ser amigos de nuevo. 

John no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión difícil de leer en la semi-penumbra. 

–Adiós –Sherlock logró decir. Miró a John y esperó. Esperó, con esperanza de algo, necesitando algo. Quizás un último abrazo. Un cierre. Algo. 

Pero John no se movió. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, con una expresión dura como la piedra. 

Y Sherlock no pudo resistirlo. Lo necesitaba, algo que recordar en las noches frías. Incluso si era una mentira. 

Envolvió sus manos temblorosas manos en el cuello de John y presionó sus labios fríos contra los de John, vacilantemente, con la garganta tan cerrada que ya no podía hablar, con la mirada cargada de lágrimas. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desearía... Sus ojos ardían. Su corazón dolía. Te amo. Siempre te amaré, incluso cuando sea un viejo amargado. 

Se apartó. 

Dio un paso atrás. 

Se dio la vuelta. 

John jaló de él acercándolo y lo aplastó con fuerza contra su pecho antes de golpear sus labios. Dios. 

No fue un beso amistoso o fraternal. Pero tampoco fue un beso cargado de deseo. El beso supo a ira, y necesidad, y tanto amor que desarmó por completo a Sherlock. Hizo un ruidito roto mientras que John continuaba besándolo con rudeza, aplastándolo contra su pecho. Sin lengua, sólo labios contra labios, y necesidad contra necesidad. 

Finalmente, segundos u horas más tarde, John dejó de besarlo y dijo una palabra, con la voz enronquecida y dura. 

–No. 

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que quiso decir, John lo empujó dentro de la casa. Con una luz adecuada, Sherlock pudo ver el rostro de John mejor y lo que vio le hizo revolver el estómago. 

Nunca había visto a John tan sombrío y enojado. 

–John… 

John negó con la cabeza, su mandíbula tensa. 

–Desearía que no me hubieras hecho elegir, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Vete a casa. Tendré que hablar con Mary y romper con ella. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron amplios. 

–¿Qué? –dijo con la voz apagada. 

John lo miró. 

–¿Realmente estás sorprendido? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Sherlock? ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría ir? ¿De Verdad? 

–Pero la amas –dijo Sherlock, confundido. 

Los labios de John se retorcieron con una sonrisa amarga. 

–Sí. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente –Se apretó en el puente de la nariz y exhaló con fuerza. Cuando miró a Sherlock de nuevo, su expresión se había suavizado–. Vete a casa. Te llamaré luego de cortar con ella –besó la frente de Sherlock–. Te necesitaré después de eso –dijo en voz baja antes de partir hacia el comedor -para romper con su novia. La novia de la que estaba enamorado. 

Sherlock no sintió ninguna euforia. 

Sólo una aplastante, horrible, culpa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

John lo llamó bastante después de la medianoche. 

–Rompimos –dijo rotundamente. 

Sherlock levantó la vista hacia las sombras bailando en el techo de su cuarto. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amigo luego de que rompiera con la mujer que amaba por ti? 

–¿Cómo se lo tomó? 

John se rió, un sonido hiriente y afilado. 

–Yo ni sabía que ella supiera algunos de los insultos que me dijo. No la culpo. Ni siquiera le pude explicar por qué estaba rompiendo con ella. 

–Lo siento –Las palabras sonaban tan poco adecuadas. Tan baratas. 

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea. 

Sherlock contó los segundos, agudizando el oído. ¿Me odias ahora por perderla? Por favor, no me odies. 

Luego de catorce segundos. 

–Te quiero. Ven aquí –dijo John. 

Sherlock exhaló, el apretado nudo en su estómago aflojándose un poco. 

–¿Todavía estás en la casa? 

–Sí –dijo John y colgó. 

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Sherlock finalmente aparcó el coche en la entrada de Thor. 

No tocó. Envió un mensaje a John y esperó, con los dientes castañeteando cuando el viento frío barría en su cuerpo. 

Los minutos pasaban. 

Tal vez John se habría quedado dormido. 

Tal vez John habría cambiado de parecer y no quería verlo. 

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar al coche, la puerta se abrió. 

John se quedó allí, con una botella de vodka en la mano y una expresión indescifrable. Se apartó, dejando a Sherlock entrar. Sherlock lo siguió hasta su alcoba, observándolo cuidadosamente. John no se balanceaba ni nada, sus pasos eran firmes y estables, pero John raramente lo hacía, incluso cuando realmente estaba borracho-hasta-el-culo. 

Sherlock cerró la puerta del cuarto al entrar. John se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a beber de la botella, con la cara cerrada. 

Un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos. Un silencio cargado de rabia y dolor y resentimiento. 

–No deberías haber roto con ella –Sherlock dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio–. Por una jodida que no te forcé. 

John tomó otro trago de la botella y la dejó a un lado, con la mirada endurecida. 

–Ven aquí –dijo. 

Sherlock vaciló, pero fue. Se sentó junto a John, tenso e inseguro. 

–¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte? –preguntó John, sin mirarlo. 

Sherlock miró hacia su perfil y esperó. 

–Lo que ella me dijo después de calmarse –dijo John, con la mirada baja, los anchos hombros caídos hacia el frente, las manos flojas entre sus rodillas –. Dijo que tal vez era lo mejor. Que ella se merecía algo más que un novio que tuviera todas sus necesidades emocionales satisfechas en otro sitio –podía ver los músculos en la mandíbula de John trabajando–. Como si ella no fuera más que un agujero para que yo follara. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. 

–Eso no es cierto. Han estado juntos por medio año. Fue la relación más seria en tu vida. 

Una risa dejó la garganta de John. Volteó la cabeza hacia Sherlock y encontró su mirada. 

–No, no lo fue, Sherlock –Una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. –Y ese es el problema, ¿verdad? 

Sherlock atrapó su labio entre los dientes. 

–Estás enojado conmigo. Estás enojado conmigo, por perderla. 

John no lo negó. Sherlock forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, pero John lo atrapó de la muñeca. 

–Siéntate. 

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de asombro. John nunca había sido tan áspero con él. 

Se sentó de nuevo. 

–Estoy enojado –dijo John, su tono de voz bajo –Me gustaría poder decir que no estoy enojado contigo en lo absoluto, pero no sería verdad –frotando el ángulo interno de sus ojos con la mano libre, John suspiró–. Parte de mí te culpa. No voy a negarlo –Su agarre en la muñeca de Sherlock se tensó–. Pero sé que no es tu culpa. Me ofreciste una justa elección –Se rió–. No es tu culpa que esté tan enganchado contigo que todo lo demás no importe, siempre y cuando pueda mantenerte. 

Calidez se construyó en las entrañas de Sherlock, ahuyentando la culpa y el dolor. 

Miró los fuertes, largos, dedos de John, alrededor de su muñeca. 

–Entiendo por qué estás enojado. Lo entiendo. Y lo siento. 

Suspirando, John puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionó su frente contra la sien de Sherlock. 

Así de cerca, el olor a alcohol en el aliento de John era más evidente. 

–Me siento como la mierda, Sherlock –admitió en voz baja.

Rompió el corazón de Sherlock. 

–Lo sé –dijo, enterrando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de John y acariciándolo. 

Los labios de John se movieron contra su mejilla. 

–Eres la razón por la que me siento como una mierda y el único que puede hacerme sentir mejor. Bastante jodido, ¿no? 

Otro silencio cayó. Mientras que aún no lo llamaría cómodo, era mucho menos tenso que el anterior. 

–Todavía no puedo darte lo que quieres–John dijo de repente–. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? 

Sherlock se quedó mirando el patrón de la alfombra. 

–Lo sé. 

–Me gustaría poder –dijo John, su nariz cepillando la mejilla de Sherlock–. Dicen que la sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero no creo eso refiera a mí. No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti, Sherlock. Quizás especialmente por ti. Simplemente no te veo de ese modo. 

Sherlock cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza para decirle a John que estaba bien, que esto era suficiente. En cambio, se encontró susurrando. 

–Pero me besaste –Odiaba la forma en que una parte de él se aferraba a esa idea, pese a que la parte racional de él sabía que el beso no había tenido nada que ver con la lujuria. 

¿Por qué era aún tan jodidamente difícil aceptar que nunca estarían juntos de ese modo? Era terriblemente egoísta de su parte. Y francamente patético. 

John suspiró y se apartó un poco, luciendo desconcertado. 

–Fue algo así como un impulso del momento. 

–Un impulso del momento –Sherlock repitió, desinflando– . Bien. 

–Maldita sea –dijo John, con frustración en la voz–. Joder, no quería hacerte daño, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello, aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. 

El estómago de Sherlock cayó. 

–¿Sobre qué? 

El rostro de John adquirió una expresión de determinación. Se aferró a los hombros de Sherlock, mirándolo a los ojos. 

–Te amo… te amo más que a nadie… pero no de esa forma. Desearía poder darte lo que quieres, pero no puedo. Eres como un hermano para mí. Cuando intenté imaginarme teniendo sexo contigo, la única vez que no pareció raro fue cuando te imaginé como una chica –Un leve rubor floreció en sus mejillas, pero la firme expresión de John no cambió. Su voz se suavizó–. Lo siento. Realmente lo hago, Sherlock. 

Sherlock sintió sus labios temblar y trabó la mandíbula. 

–Está bien –dijo–. Lo entiendo –apartando la mirada, sonrió –. Quiero un trago. 

Una hora y dos botellas de vodka más tarde, ambos estaban camino a estar completamente borrachos. 

–No está bien –Sherlock murmuró contra el pecho de John. 

–Lo sé –dijo John, cepillando el cabello de Sherlock con sus dedos. 

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en él. 

–No, no lo haces –dijo arrastrando las palabras, completamente enloquecido de repente. Se lanzó hacia el frente y golpeó sus labios contra los de John –Te quiero – murmuró desesperadamente contra los labios de John–. Te quiero – John no entendía que desde que Sherlock había descubierto para que servía su polla, todo lo que había deseado era a él. John no sabía que se masturbaba duro pensando en chuparle la polla, en las fuertes y seguras manos de John ocupándose de él, en la polla de John en cada uno de sus agujeros, usándolo, porque él era de John en cuerpo y alma–. Te quiero –susurró entrecortadamente, presionando besos húmedos y codiciosos contra los labios de John–. Por favor. Necesito… Necesito… 

De repente, un recuerdo irrumpió en su cerebro aturdido por el alcohol. 

Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los héteros les gusta. 

Cuando Sherlock dejó de darle esos besos necesitados, fue un alivio -porque John estaba peligrosamente cerca de responderlos. Parte de él había querido corresponderlos -la parte jodida en él que necesitaba sentir a Sherlock más cerca luego de esta noche de mierda y dejar que esa cercanía lo hiciera olvidar- pese a que John supiera que era una terrible idea: alimentaría las esperanzas de Sherlock y jugaría con su cabeza. 

Pero cuando Sherlock se separó y se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, el alivio de John se evaporó. 

Él se tensó. 

–Sherlock… 

Sherlock apretó su cara contra la ingle de John y acarició su suave polla a través de los pantalones de jean. 

–Sherlock –John dijo, mirándolo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Esto no podía estar pasando–. Detente. 

Sherlock no se detuvo. Frotó la mejilla contra el bulto como un gatito, con los ojos cerrados, sus fosas nasales dilatadas como si estuviera inhalando la esencia de la polla de John. Fue la visión más errada, más extraña que John hubiera visto nunca. 

–Quiero chuparla –dijo Sherlock, besando su polla a través de las capas de tela. Levantó los ojos hacia John, con expresión hambrienta–. Quiero chuparte la polla. ¿Por favor? 

Si John hubiera estado completamente sobrio, habría empujado a Sherlock inmediatamente. Pero su mente se sentía débil y confusa. No podía hablar. No podía moverse. 

Tomando su silencio como una afirmación, Sherlock desabrochó la bragueta y liberó su polla. 

Sólo podía ver el hambre desnuda en la expresión de Sherlock, mientras que este miraba su suave pene. Entonces, Sherlock se inclinó y lamió la punta con una satisfacción tan obscena que la polla de John saltó a la vida como si hubiera recibido una inyección de Viagra. Jesús. 

–Sherlock –lo intentó de nuevo, con su corazón tronando en sus oídos. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba jodidamente mal. 

Y sin embargo, no se podía mover. Observó a Sherlock arremolinar su rosada lengua alrededor de la cabeza, antes de tomarla lentamente en su boca. John tomó aire mientras que una boca húmeda, cálida, envolvía su polla. Estaba duro. Estaba completamente duro ahora. Joder, tenía su polla dura metida en la boca de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? 

Justo cuando John estaba a punto de empujar a Sherlock, este gimió alrededor de su polla, luciendo extasiado, como si chupar la polla de John fuera algo que siempre había soñado. 

John se quedó mirando la enrojecida cara de Sherlock mientras que las pestañas de Sherlock se agitaron y levantaron. Sus ojos se encontraron, las pupilas de Sherlock completamente dilatadas. Sherlock zumbaba alrededor de la polla en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza, chupando la polla de John con deleite, su boca y lengua hambrientas y descaradas -Y joder, eso estaba mal, estaba tan jodidamente mal, pero John no podía pararlo, joder. Gimiendo, se estremeció violentamente, y tuvo que aferrarse a los restos de su autocontrol para no embestir sus caderas. Se aferró a la bamboleante cabeza de Sherlock. Detente, quería decir, pero Sherlock completamente relajado, abrió más la boca y lo miraba con expectación. Esperando. Ansioso. 

Cristo. Sherlock quería que le follara la cara. 

Las caderas de John se sacudieron por propia voluntad, embistiendo nuevamente en el calor de la boca de Sherlock. Sherlock dejó escapar un largo gemido satisfecho alrededor de la polla de John. Jodidamente lo amaba. 

Las caderas de John se sacudieron de nuevo. Y de nuevo. No podía parar. 

Pronto, él tenía ambas manos en el cabello de Sherlock y estaba empujando la boca de Sherlock contra su dolorosa, palpitante, verga. Joder, nunca había estado más duro en su vida, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo aún presente -Sherlock era como un hermanito para él; ¿qué estaba haciendo? - pero hacía que todo fuera más caliente y estremecedor. Quería follarse la boca de Sherlock, así que John lo hizo, viendo con hambre la expresión de felicidad en Sherlock mientras que empujaba su polla dentro y fuera. Quería correrse en él. Quería acabar dentro de Sherlock, llenar su boca con su corrida y obligar a Sherlock a tragársela… Gruñendo, John se dejó ir, su visión oscureciéndose en los bordes mientras que se corría en lo profundo de la garganta de Sherlock. 

Jodido infierno. 

Cuando abrió los ojos unos minutos después, se encontró mirando la cabeza de Sherlock sobre su muslo, la mano de Sherlock cerrada alrededor de la no-tan-ablandada polla de John. La otra mano de Sherlock se estaba moviendo, fuera de su vista. Sherlock se estaba pajeando, John notó aturdido. Y yo solo acabo de follarme la boca de mi mejor amigo. Pero su cerebro no podía arreglárselas para enloquecer adecuadamente todavía. 

Sherlock frotó su mejilla contra la polla de John antes de meterse la hipersensibilidad cabeza nuevamente en la boca. John suspiró, sintiendo su polla empezar a llenarse de nuevo. Esto no debería estar pasando. No debería haber permitido que ocurra. Y seguro como la mierda que no debería permitir que suceda de nuevo. Sabía que cuando estuviera sobrio, lamentaría esto más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida. 

Pero Sherlock gemía alrededor de su polla, con esa expresión descarada de pura felicidad en el rostro, y John quería follarse su boca de nuevo. 

Así que lo hizo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

No terminamos de hablar, Sherly. ¡No puedes evitarme por siempre! 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

No me llames Sherly si no quieres que te llame Magy. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

John te llama cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

No eres mi mejor amigo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Me siento herido. Incluso te conozco de hace más tiempo… ¡Desde antes que ninguno de nosotros pudiera caminar! ¡Hemos ido a Oxford juntos! Ahora iré a llorar contra mi almohada. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Ese emoticón se parece a ti. Eras un bebé llorón. Todavía lo eres. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Vete al carajo, Holmes. Y no creas que me olvidé de lo que estábamos hablando.   
Así que déjame ver si entiendo:   
Ayer John rompió con su novia luego de que tú le dijeras que no estaba funcionando y que querías terminar su épica “amistad”. John te dijo en términos inequívocos que nunca podría haber nada entre ustedes, porque es más recto que una flecha. Luego se emborracharon y se la chupaste.   
¿Es correcto? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Bastante. Y deja de poner nuestra amistad entre comillas. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Voy a dejar de ponerla entre comillas cuando su “amistad” empiece a ser una amistad. Por lo general, un tipo no deja jodidamente a la mujer que ama por su mejor amigo, Sherly. Como sea, ¿qué pasó después de la mamada? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Nada. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

¿Nada? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Estábamos borrachos. Me desmayé. Cuando desperté esta mañana, él todavía estaba dormido. Me vine a casa. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

¿Hoy no hablaron para nada? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

No. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Puedo sentir la angustia desde acá. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Cállate. Ya me siento como una mierda. ¿Y si ahora me odia? Estaba borracho. Tal vez me aproveché de él. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Estabas borracho, también. De hecho, probablemente estabas más borracho que él. Eres un peso ligero. Él puede tomar como un irlandés. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
9 de diciembre 

Él es parte irlandés. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
9 de diciembre 

Eso lo explica. De todos modos, mantenme al tanto del drama. ¡Me encanta el drama! 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

Vi a John esta tarde. Se comportó como si nada. Pareciera que no se acuerda. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

¿Estás contento o decepcionado? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

No estoy seguro. Supongo que sólo fue anticlimático después de que yo casi no dormí anoche y casi termino con un colapso nervioso.   
De todos modos, basta de mí. ¿Tu papá realmente te está mandando a Rusia? ¿Estás emocionado? Debes estar excitado. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

Uf, no me lo recuerdes. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

¿Por qué no? Si finalmente está confiando en ti para manejar una de sus empresas, lo cual es algo grande. ¡Lo has estado esperando por siempre! 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

No me está enviando a Moscú para que pueda ocuparme de su negocio en Rusia. Sólo me está mandando para asistir a algunos estúpidos eventos de relaciones públicas y reuniones sin sentido en su nombre. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

Eso es una mierda. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

Me gustaría que mi padre fuera más como el tuyo. Laufey por lo menos te permite usar el cerebro. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

Sip, y lo irónico es que tú tienes un gran instinto para los negocios, mientras que yo no tengo ninguno. Papá no dice nada, pero puedo ver su decepción cada vez que tomo una decisión equivocada y me tiene que corregir. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

¡Ay de ti! Al menos tu padre no va a asesinarte literalmente cuando se entere sobre tu sexualidad.   
El mío realmente podría. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

¿Quieres decir que lo que dicen de tu padre no es un rumor desagradable? 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

¿Crees que sólo porque soy su hijo sabría algo? Él no confía en mí.   
Me tengo que ir ahora. Mantenme al tanto de la situación con John. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
10 de diciembre 

No hay ninguna situación con John. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
10 de diciembre 

Seguro que no la hay. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

Se la chupé de nuevo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

¿Qué? ¡Detalles, amigo! ¿Estaban borrachos de nuevo? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

No estábamos borrachos. Fue una noche normal. Sólo estábamos pasando el rato, jugado algunos videojuegos, teníamos pizza… ya sabes, todas cosas normales. Y entonces... entonces yo estaba arrodillado de nuevo.   
Sinceramente, ¡no sé cómo sucedió! No dijo una palabra. Nos miramos uno al otro y me dejé caer de rodillas allí delante de él. Y él me dejó. ¡Me dejó, Magnus! Sé que deberíamos haber hablado primero, debería haber dicho algo, pero no pude. Tenía miedo de asustarlo. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba. Se quedó mirándome duro, con el rostro totalmente imposible leer. Así que fui por ello. Joder, fue lo más caliente que hice en mi vida. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente dice que el sexo es mejor con alguien que amas. Nunca entendí a la gente que hablaba maravillas sobre chupar pollas, pero Jesús, podría pasarme días chupando a John. Y se puso bastante áspero, sabes. Cómo que me folló la boca, no sólo permitió que se la chupe pasivamente. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes 12 de diciembre 

Okaaay. Vamos a suponer que esto no es para nada incómodo y que yo no estoy excitándome. ¿Qué paso después?   
No puedes haberte desmayado de nuevo. No estaban borrachos esta vez. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

No nos desmayamos. Después de que se corrió, él sólo... no dijo nada. Se guardó a sí mismo otra vez en sus pantalones y desvió la mirada. Entonces me preguntó si quería ir ver el partido Manchester United-Arsenal el mes próximo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

Me estas jodiendo. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

Nop. Actuó completamente normal, como si no acabara de correrse en mi garganta y sólo fuéramos mejores amigos. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

¿De verdad? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

Ya sé. No sé qué pensar. Qué hacer. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

Hablar con él, genio. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

No puedo. ¿Qué si esto nos termina arruinando? 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

No seas ridículo. Estamos hablando del tipo que dejó a su novia para que no estés decaído. ¡Es tu amigo hace quince años! 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

No es tan simple. Últimamente, no lo entiendo. Ha estado actuando distinto conmigo a veces. Más rudo. Es como si todavía me culpara por perder a Mary, pero tratara de reprimirlo. Cuando lo hicimos... cuando folló mi boca, lo sentí. Tal vez por eso fue tan áspero en ambas ocasiones. Su mirada era tan dura mientras me veía tomarlo. Quizás fue un castigo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
12 de diciembre 

O tal vez sólo se la pone dura follarte la garganta. Lo que es mucho más plausible y menos ridículo que tu explicación. Es tu culpa la que está hablando y es algo estúpido. Nadie lo obligó a elegirte por sobre su novia. Supéralo No es tu culpa.   
Habla con él. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
12 de diciembre 

Conozco a John. Sólo va a hablar cuando esté listo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Tirado en el sofá de John frente al televisor, Sherlock nunca había estado tan distraído en su vida, mientras miraba jugar a su equipo favorito. Simplemente no podía concentrarse. Que los Azules estuvieran perdiendo probablemente tampoco ayudaba, pero aun así. Estar con su mejor amigo, últimamente no era fácil. Nunca sabía qué esperar. Con su visión periférica, podía ver a John revisando las fichas de los últimos pacientes de aquel día. 

John cerró el laptop, frotando sus cansados ojos. Miró a Sherlock. 

–¿Un buen juego? –dijo. Miró las marcaciones y sonrió– ¿Están perdiendo de nuevo? 

–Vete a la mierda –se quejó Sherlock, lo que sólo provocó que John sonriera más ampliamente. Sí, está bien -Sherlock sabía que se ponía ridículamente sensible cuando su equipo favorito perdía, y dado que su equipo favorito era el menos favorito de John, tenían algunas discusiones espectaculares cuando jugaba el Chelsea. 

–Ey, no dije nada –dijo John, parándose y acercándose. Empujó las piernas de Sherlock y se dejó caer en el sofá, estirándose como un gracioso gato grande. 

Sherlock desvió la vista y puso los pies en el regazo de John. Se maravillaba de lo normal que parecía todo, mientras que ya no quedaba nada normal en su amistad. 

–Regodearte no es agradable, sabes. 

John se encogió de hombros y puso su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. 

–Eso es lo que les pasa por ser un equipo de un solo hombre. Un equipo no debería depender tanto de un único jugador. Es patético cómo han estado perdiendo todos los partidos desde que se lesionó Dean Winchester. Estará fuera por dos meses más y, a este paso, el Chelsea será el último de la tabla para cuando se recupere. 

Sherlock frunció los labios. 

–Si Loki todavía jugara, no habrían tenido este problema. Es casi tan brillante como Dean y podría haberlo reemplazado con facilidad. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–¿Casi? Si se entera Loki, te va a patear las bolas. 

Eso hizo que Sherlock sonriera. 

–Tal vez pueda convencer a Thor para que haga magia con Loki y consiga que regrese a las canchas. 

–Es demasiado pronto para que Loki vuelva a jugar –dijo John, negando con la cabeza–. Thor me dijo que llevaría alrededor de un año y sólo han pasado ocho meses. La pierna de Loki aún no está bien como para jugar profesionalmente. Thor es optimista, pero ¿quién sabe? Puede que nunca esté lo suficientemente bien. 

–Sí, lo sé –dijo Sherlock, volviendo la mirada al televisor–. Y de todos modos, Loki no parece demasiado ansioso por volver a estar bajo los reflectores. Para un futbolista estrella, estar en una relación homosexual estable no es fácil. 

Además, Loki ni siquiera necesitaba volver a trabajar un día en su vida si no lo quería: su corta, pero increíblemente exitosa carrera futbolística, lo había hecho millonario. 

–Todavía es joven y puede elegir cualquier otra carrera – dijo John, dándole una mirada significativa. 

Sherlock suspiró. 

–No empieces, John. No odio trabajar con papá. No me encanta, pero está bien. 

–Podrías ir a una universidad –dijo John–. Te encanta la química. 

–No soy tan bueno –Sherlock dijo recordando la mueca burlona en el rostro de su padre cuando le había contado sobre esa ambición hace años. 

–Mis huevos –dijo John–. Te he visto con tus experimentos. Eres muy bueno, el que no los entienda es prueba de ello. 

Sherlock casi rió. No era tan bueno. Pero le encantaba y cuando se sumergía en ello, era como si su mente incluso trabajase disinto

–Lo que sea –dijo John con un suspiro–. Vas a venir a la fiesta de Navidad en la casa, ¿verdad? 

–No me la perdería por nada del mundo. La comida de tu mamá es la mejor –Sherlock hizo una mueca–. Tendré que asistir al baile anual de Navidad en el Lytton Hall, por supuesto, pero me voy a escapar. Nadie me va a extrañar allí. Habrá cientos de personas importantes, tal vez incluso la familia real. 

John resopló, mientras le daba un apretón al tobillo de Sherlock. 

–Saluda a Su Majestad de mi parte. 

El silbato sonó y el juego había terminado, los jugadores del Chelsea dejaron la cancha con caras abatidas. 

–Tío –Sherlock suspiró, apagando la televisión. 

John le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. 

–No te preocupes, creo que van a escapar del grupo de descenso pronto. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock le dio una patada en el abdomen. 

–No seas mal perdedor, Sherlock –dijo John con una falsa expresión de solemnidad–. No es propio del Vizconde de Exmouth. 

–Te odio –dijo Sherlock, bostezando. Cerró los ojos–. Tomaré una siesta. 

–¿Lo harás? – murmuró John, incrementando la presión de sus dedos en el tobillo de Sherlock. 

Sherlock abrió los ojos. 

La expresión de John casi parecía aburrida, pero no del todo. El reflejo oscuro y fuerte en sus ojos verdes contaba una historia distinta. 

Sherlock tragó, su pulso acelerándose. Tenían que hablar. No podían seguir así. Probablemente no era demasiado sano. 

Lentamente se sentó, sus miradas todavía trabadas juntas. 

–Trae a Magnus contigo a la fiesta de Navidad –dijo John mientras que Sherlock se ponía de rodillas entre sus largas y musculosas piernas–. Antes de que sea mandado a Siberia por el imbécil de su padre. 

–No va a Siberia –dijo Sherlock, sus dedos temblando un poco mientras abrían la cremallera de John. 

Liberó la polla de John. 

–Va a Moscú. 

–¿Alguna diferencia? 

–Sí, en realidad. Siberia es hacia el este –sacando la lengua, Sherlock lamió la polla de John desde la base hasta la punta. Recordó cuan suave había estado John la primera vez, pero últimamente, siempre estaba por lo menos medio duro antes de que Sherlock tuviera la boca en su polla. 

–Está helando también en Moscú –dijo John, con la voz un poco ronca cuando Sherlock lamió su polla hasta ponerlo completamente duro. 

Manos agarraron su rostro, frenándolo. 

Sherlock levantó la vista. John lo miraba con una expresión que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar: una mirada firme y dura que le resultaba imposible de leer. Con la vista clavada en el rostro de Sherlock, John frotó su goteante polla en la mejilla de Sherlock, antes de acariciar sus labios con la engrosada cabeza. Sherlock deseoso abrió los labios, pero John no empujó su polla dentro. Continuó esparciendo su pre-semen en los entreabiertos labios de Sherlock, observándolo con intensidad. Sherlock no pudo contener un gemidito, agitando su lengua para lamer el glande. 

Los ojos de John se oscurecieron. 

–Esto está tan jodidamente mal. 

Sherlock parpadeó, sorprendido y nervioso. Esta era la primera vez, en las últimas dos semanas, que John en realidad reconocía lo que estaban haciendo. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo Sherlock, sosteniendo la mirada de John y frotando sus labios contra la punta de su pene. 

Los músculos en la mandíbula de John se tensaron. 

–No debería usarte así. 

Sherlock lamió la cabeza lentamente, saboreando su sabor. 

–No me estás usando porque yo quiero que me uses. 

Las fosas nasales de John se dilataron, sus muslos tensándose bajo las manos de Sherlock. 

–Sherlock –exhaló, cerrando los ojos por un instante y tomando una respiración profunda–. No estaba bromeando: no te quiero en esa forma. Eres como un hermano para mí – gimió cuando Sherlock tomó la gruesa cabeza en su boca, las caderas de John sacudiéndose para empujar su polla más profundo. Sherlock tarareó alegremente alrededor de la polla de John, abriendo aún más la boca y relajando la garganta tanto como podía. John finalmente perdió la batalla consigo mismo y comenzó a follar duramente su boca, sus ojos miel desenfocados. 

Sherlock no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duró. El olor, el sabor, la sensación de la gruesa polla de John moviéndose en su boca, estirando ampliamente sus labios, los dedos de John enredados en su cabello, los gruñidos bajos de John... todo ello lo estaba volviendo loco. Sherlock presionó la palma de su mano contra su propia erección, acariciándola y gimiendo bajo alrededor de John. 

Levantando nuevamente la vista, se encontró con John mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla confusa de odio y voracidad en su expresión. 

–Esto está tan mal –dijo nuevamente John, apretando su agarre en el pelo de Sherlock. Golpeó con fuerza en la boca de Sherlock, ahogándolo con su polla–. Maldita sea, Sherlock… 

El sonido de su nombre, en ese tono, con esa voz, viniendo de ese hombre… fue suficiente para empujar a Sherlock al límite, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra su mano mientras se corría gimiendo, con la garganta apretando alrededor del miembro de John. John maldijo entre dientes y se salió, salpicando su semen en los labios y barbilla de Sherlock. 

Enrojecidos y respirando con dificultad, se miraron mutuamente, aturdidos. 

Los ojos de John bajaron a los labios de Sherlock. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente antes de desviar la mirada y meter su polla dentro de sus jeans. 

–Ve a limpiarte. 

Parándose tambaleante, Sherlock se rió entre dientes. –¿Demasiado incómodo? 

John no respondió. 

Preguntándose qué carajos estaba pasando con John, Sherlock se dirigió hacia el baño. 

Cuando regresó a la sala, vistiendo una camisa y unos jeans de John, porque los suyos estaban pegoteados, se encontró con John sentado en el sofá, con los hombros encorvados mientras se miraba las manos, con una expresión sombría. Se quedó mirando a Sherlock antes de reaccionar tardíamente. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Sherlock, mirándose a sí mismo. La ropa de John era un poco extraña para él -John era casi de su altura y tampoco es que le quedase tan grande o ajustada- pero Sherlock no creía que luciera tan ridículo–Nunca te importó antes. 

–¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? –dijo John. 

–Estaba pegoteada –dijo Sherlock y ruborizándose. No estaba seguro de si John había notado que él se excitaba mamando su polla; John ciertamente nunca había dicho algo al respecto. 

John apartó la vista. 

–Ven aquí –dijo luego de un momento, con la voz más suave que había usado en las últimas semanas. 

Sherlock fue. 

John tomó su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo antes de abrazarlo por los hombros. Con un suspiro, Sherlock se apoyó en él, inclinándose hacia el toque con voracidad. Habían pasado semanas desde que John le había tocado así. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ahora: la sensación de los brazos de John a su alrededor, la forma en que John giró la cabeza y acarició su sien, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Para ellos, lo era. 

–Dime que no estoy jodiéndote –dijo John contra su mejilla–. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero darte la impresión equivocada. 

–¿Qué quieres decir? –murmuró Sherlock, con una oleada de inquietud danzando en la boca del estómago. 

–Yo… estoy confundido, Sherlock –dijo John, con la voz ronca–. Espero que no creas que esto es más de lo que es. No quiero… 

–¿Romper mi corazón? –Sherlock terminó con calma. 

–Sí. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Sherlock se quedó mirando la alfombra. 

–No voy a pretender que entiendo lo que te está pasando –dijo–. Sé que me golpeará si d… cuando decidas que esto es demasiado incómodo para ti –Sus orgullosos, arrogantes antepasados deberían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas. A él no le importaba una mierda. Al carajo con el orgullo– pero… 

No quería ser un infeliz desgraciado, que se aferrara estúpidamente a su orgullo porque no le quedaba otra cosa. 

–No me importa –dijo, mirando a John a los ojos–. Quiero lo que estés dispuesto a darme por el tiempo que dure. 

John tenía una expresión socarrona en el rostro. 

–No puedes hablar enserio, mocoso. 

Sherlock sonrió un poquito. 

–¿Qué? 

–Y él dice “¿qué?” –dijo John rotundamente, negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a reír–. Si un ladrón intentara entrar en tu casa por una ventana, ¿le abrirías la puerta, también? 

–No es igual. 

John se quejó. 

–Lo es –Se pasó una mano por la cara–. Confías demasiado en mí. De verdad, no deberías. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Sherlock estudió su perfil. John rara vez se veía tan sombrío y agitado. 

–No sé cómo no confiar en ti –dijo simplemente. 

La mandíbula de John se apretó. Volvió la cabeza hacia Sherlock, con ojos endurecidos. 

–Tal vez deberías aprender, entonces –dijo–. Porque a veces quiero hacerte alguna mierda espeluznante y, confía en mí, no confío en mí mismo para no hacerte daño. 

–Tú nunca… 

–No físicamente –dijo John, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la ventana, con la espalda y hombros rígidos por la tensión mientras se agarraba al alféizar. 

Por primera vez, Sherlock sintió una punzada de recelo. Esperó. 

–La extraño –John dijo luego de un largo rato. 

Las entrañas de Sherlock se retorcieron. 

–Pero fue mi propia decisión –dijo John–. Si tuviera que elegir entre ambos de nuevo, no cambiaría nada… te elegiría. Siempre te elegiría a ti. Pero… 

–Pero me odias por ello –dijo Sherlock, con su voz más pequeña de lo que hubiera querido. 

John suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No había rastros de su habitual sonrisa fácil. 

–No sólo se trata de Mary. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa para mí? –Su voz era baja, tensa–. Significa que nunca tendré ninguna relación significativa con ninguna mujer. Nunca podré salir con nadie. Si lo hago, terminaré dañando a todos los involucrados. Porque siempre te elegiré al final. 

Sherlock tragó. El resentimiento en la voz de John era inconfundible. 

–Tal vez un día no lo harás. Algún día te cansarás de esto… de mí. 

John se acercó, puso las manos en el respaldo del sofá, atrapando a Sherlock entre sus brazos, sus caras a sólo centímetros de distancia. 

–A veces no puedo jodidamente esperar –dijo John. 

Sherlock no podía respirar. 

–Pero nunca va a pasar –agregó John con una sonrisa triste que no llegaba hasta sus ojos. 

Apoyado sus frentes juntas, besó la comisura de la boca de Sherlock. 

–A veces pienso que nacimos en los cuerpos equivocados, Sherlock. Tal vez lo hicimos –sonrió con malicia–. Tal vez fuiste mi chica en una vida pasada y mi alma aún lo recuerda. 

Tal vez John lo dijo como una broma, pero no sonaba así. 

Sherlock no sabía qué decir. 

–Te follaría si fueras mujer –John dijo con voz ronca, su cálido aliento rozando sus labios–. Me pasaría días dentro de ti, amándote de todas las formas posibles –Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Sherlock y John suspiró–. Pero eres un tipo y yo simplemente no puedo verte de esa forma. Veo a mi amigo, mi hermano, mi Sherlock… no alguien a quien debiera estarme follando. 

Parpadeando confundido, Sherlock se apartó un poco para estudiar la cara de John. 

–¿Pero qué hay de…? 

Los labios de John se torcieron. 

–¿Las mamadas? 

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. 

Suspirando de nuevo, John se dejó caer en el sofá. 

–Es complicado –dijo sin mirarlo–. Y jodido. 

–Dime –dijo Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. 

John rió brevemente. 

–No sé cómo decírtelo. Te ofenderás. Yo estaría cabreado en tu lugar. 

Sherlock no dijo nada, esperando que John finalmente explicara qué carajo estaba pasando. 

–Siempre te he visto como a un hermano al que amo y necesito cuidar –dijo John al fin, mirando hacia cualquier sitio menos a él–. Y ahora imagínate lo que siento cuando veo al chico que siempre consideré mi hermanito con mi polla en su boca, chupándola como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo, y gimiendo alrededor de mi verga como una puta. 

Sherlock sintió arder sus mejillas. En realidad no se había puesto en el lugar de John. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se vería desde la perspectiva de John. 

–Me incomoda como la mierda –dijo John, todavía sin mirarlo–. Pero eso ni siquiera es la parte más jodida –Los músculos de su garganta trabajaron–. La parte más jodida es, que me excito con ello… en lo mal que está. Me excita cogerte la boca porque se siente mal ensuciarte, y porque… porque hay una parte mía que quiere poseerte –soltó una carcajada, evitando mirarlo–. Así que, sí. Lo quiero, aunque por motivos equivocados. 

Oh. 

Sherlock se humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua, inseguro sobre cómo lo hacía sentir la confesión de John. 

¿Debería ofenderse? Lo que John había dicho no era alentador exactamente, pero era mucho mejor que lo que había temido: que John actuaba tan áspero con él porque lo estaba castigando por haber perdido a Mary. John apenas siendo un bastardo pervertido era definitivamente mejor. 

–Pervertido –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa, tratando de diluir la incomodidad. 

John rió -una risa profunda desde su barriga que hizo crecer un cosquilleo cálido en el cuerpo de Sherlock- y lo atrapó con una llave en la cabeza. 

–Es todo culpa tuya –dijo en la nuca de Sherlock, con voz juguetona y ligera. Y así sin más, ellos estaban bien. 

Por ahora. 

Porque Sherlock no podía olvidar la voz de John, cuando le dijo que nunca sería capaz de tener una relación con nadie por Sherlock. Tarde o temprano, ese tipo de resentimiento mataría cualquier cariño, sin importar cuán profundo fuera. 

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

–¿Hay algún motivo por el cual has estado mirando a ese tío toda la noche? 

John tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y miró de reojo a su hermano mayor. 

-No sé de qué estás hablando. 

Thor se reclinó contra la pared junto a él, bebiendo su vino. Sus agudos ojos grises se detuvieron en él por un momento antes de barrerlos por la habitación llena de gente. Sus fiestas de Navidad solían ser asuntos pequeños, sólo para la familia, pero mientras que fueron todos creciendo, comenzaron a incluir a otros seres queridos, niños, y un sinnúmero de amigos de los hermanos Odinson, y ahora era una gran fiesta, llena de gente. La mirada de Thor se detuvo en el alto pelirrojo que estaba parado junto al árbol de navidad -el alto pelirrojo que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Sherlock. Victor Trevor. 

–Sí, ese es el tipo al que has estado fulminando con la vista – Thor dijo con sequedad–. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu Navideño? 

–No lo he estado fulminando con la mirada –dijo John–.   
Sólo que no sé qué está haciendo aquí. No fue invitado. –Llegó con Magnus Bane, a quien tú invitaste. 

–Es el ex de Sherlock –dijo John–. Ese pendejo le rompió el corazón hace unos meses. 

–Sherlock no parece tener el corazón roto –dijo Thor–. Parece estar divirtiéndose. 

Eso era bastante cierto -y eso lo enojaba. John quería ir allí, zarandear a Sherlock y preguntarle qué carajos estaba haciendo. Trevor había roto con Sherlock porque este no estaba preparado para salir del armario y presentarlo a su padre. Era un perdedor despechado que no pudo aceptar la ruptura con gracia y le dijo a Sherlock que era un amante terrible y frío cómo un pescado. Era definitivamente la cosa más idiota que podía decir, considerando que había sido el primer novio de Sherlock. Y ahora, por algún motivo, Sherlock estaba sonriendo y charlando amigablemente con el tipo. 

–No debería ni estar hablando con ese capullo –dijo John. 

–Creo que deberías dejar de tratar a Sherlock como a una criatura –dijo Thor con una sonrisa irónica–. Te das cuenta que tiene tu misma edad, ¿verdad? Actúas más protector con él de lo que eres con Miles, quien realmente es tu hermanito pequeño. 

John se forzó a mantener una expresión neutra, luchando contra el ardor que subía por su rostro. Su familia estaba muy consciente de que él consideraba a Sherlock como un hermano -en el pasado, John no se había molestado en ocultar su malestar cada vez que sus hermanos lo pinchaban sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Se preguntaba qué pensarían si se enteraran de su reciente inclinación a poner su polla en la boca de Sherlock. 

–Sherlock puede cuidar de sí mismo –dijo John, viendo a Trevor inclinarse y decir algo al oído de Sherlock, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro–. Pero ese perdedor debería quedarse lejos de él. Tuvo su oportunidad, y la cagó. 

–Tal vez Sherlock decidió darle una segunda oportunidad –dijo Thor, pero parecía distraído, con sus ojos fijos sobre Loki, que estaba haciéndole una mueca a su hermano adoptivo, al otro lado de la habitación–. Lo está haciendo otra vez –murmuró, negando con la cabeza, antes de salir trinando hacia Loki. 

John miró a Thor agarrar a su novio y dedicarle una severa mirada. Loki sonrió más ampliamente, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Thor entrecerró los ojos y le dijo algo, que hizo que Loki se ruborizara. Loki se humedeció los labios y asintió con una sonrisa sorprendentemente tímida, y la mirada de Thor en respuesta podría ser descripta como algo intermedio entre hambrienta y embelesada, mientras que miraba al malcriado de su novio. 

John desvió su mirada hacia Sherlock y Trevor, sintiendo a su mandíbula apretarse. La mueca en el rostro de Trevor era nauseabunda. Sherlock... Sherlock era más difícil de leer. Estaba sonriendo y se veía interesado en lo Trevor estuviera diciendo, pero John aún tenía problemas para creer que la sugerencia de Thor, sobre que Sherlock podría haber decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a ese perdedor, fuera cierta. Sherlock no quería a Trevor. Sherlock estaba enamorado de él. Independientemente de cómo se sintiera John con ello, era algo que había llegado a aceptar. Excepto… 

Excepto que Sherlock había estado realmente deprimido luego de su ruptura con Trevor. Y Trevor había sido su primero. Un hombre nunca olvida su primera vez. 

Apretando los labios, John se dijo que Sherlock odiaba ser sobreprotegido. Sin contar con que cualquier intento suyo de interferir parecerían celos. Ya era más que suficiente que continuara jodiendo la mente de su amigo, al no poder mantener su propia polla fuera de su boca; no quería darle a Sherlock una impresión equivocada y descolocar más sus ideas. John no estaba celoso, por supuesto. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo -un tipo decente- John se alegraría de que Sherlock estuviera interesado por alguien que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Se alegraría. Probablemente. 

John ‘casi’ rió. Mierda, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ya no estaba seguro sobre nada que tuviera que ver con Sherlock. Su posesividad se había puesto peor desde que había empezado a meter su polla en la boca de su mejor amigo -a veces se sorprendía pensando en la boca de Sherlock como de su propiedad, lo cual era... jodidamente enfermo. 

Haciendo una mueca, John negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse empezar a pensar de esa forma. Esos pensamientos, sobre Sherlock como “su propiedad”, eran ridículos. Lo que tenía con Sherlock no era normal ni saludable para ninguno de ellos. Si Sherlock encontrara a alguien que realmente le guste, alguien que pudiera ofrecerle una relación normal, bien por él. 

Pero sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía mantenerse al margen y ver cómo se descarrilaba ese tren. Ese gilipollas no se merecía a Sherlock y terminaría lastimándolo… de nuevo. 

John se sorprendió moviéndose hacia la pareja. 

–Hey –dijo John, poniendo una mano en el cuello de Sherlock y clavando a Trevor una dura mirada–. No recuerdo haberte invitado. ¿Cuál era tu nombre? 

Sherlock le dio un codazo, sin demasiada discreción. 

Trevor pegó una sonrisa en su cara. 

–Es Trevor. Victor Trevor. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Cuando Magnus… 

–Discúlpanos, Trevor –dijo John, llevándose a Sherlock. 

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Sherlock tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de Trevor. 

–¿No debería estar yo preguntándote eso? –dijo John, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras, donde había menos barullo. Metió a Sherlock en su habitación, cerró la puerta, lo agarró por los hombros, y miró a los ojos de Sherlock. –¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Trevor actuó como un completo imbécil contigo cuando rompieron. 

Apartando la mirada, Sherlock se encogió de hombros. 

Los ojos de John se estrecharon. 

–¿Estás intentando demostrar algo? 

Sherlock no respondió. 

–Holmes. 

Sherlock se estremeció y lo miró con asombro. 

–Nunca me llamas Holmes. 

–Quizás finalmente decidí escucharte y llamarte como lo hacen todos. 

La expresión de Sherlock no tenía precio. 

John sonrió. 

–No me digas que en realidad te gusta ser Sherly sólo para mí –estaba tomándole el pelo. 

Excepto que, en vez de reírse, Sherlock se sonrojó. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y John sintió desvanecer su sonrisa. Quizás era ridículo, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero era la primera vez que realmente entendía que Sherlock estaba enamorado de él -que Sherlock sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando John le sonreía, que podría gustarle ser llamado con tontos apodos de mascotas y mimosos. 

–Estás sonrojándote –dijo John, acariciando suavemente sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de Sherlock. Sherlock tembló un poquito, abriendo los labios. La mirada de John cayó sobre ellos, y se encogió por dentro, tratando de ignorar la familiar conmoción de la excitación. Habían pasado dos días desde su conversación... desde la última vez. Sherlock lo había llamado pervertido. Y Sherlock tenía razón, porque incluso ahora, con su familia y amigos a unos pocos pasos tras la puerta, quería tirar al chico al que siempre consideró como un hermanito de rodillas y empujar su polla en su boca, incluso cuando parte de si sentía que estaba mal, que era enfermizo y jodido. 

La puerta se abrió detrás de John. Era su madre. 

–Cariño, tu padre está aquí –dijo a Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño–. Parece agitado. Te está esperando abajo. 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Sherlock miró hacia John. 

–¿Qué crees que quiera? –preguntó, con una mirada de ansiedad cruzando su expresión– Nunca viene a buscarme aquí – Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo una mueca–. Me olvidé que lo puse en silencio. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas de él. ¿Crees que pasó algo? 

–Cálmate –dijo John, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sherlock–. Probablemente no sea nada. 

Ambos sabían que era poco probable que no fuera nada, pero Sherlock se relajó un poco bajo su toque. 

–Vamos –dijo. 

John lo siguió escaleras abajo, hasta la pequeña habitación en donde Thor archivaba los registros médicos de sus pacientes habituales. 

Laufey Holmes estaba de pie allí, con la espalda erguida y las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero John conocía a Laufey lo suficiente como para notar la sutil tensión en su cuerpo. Su madre estaba equivocada: Laufey no estaba agitado… estaba furioso. 

–Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo en privado –dijo Laufey con la voz engañosamente tranquila y calma. 

Sherlock no dijo nada. 

John lo miró. 

–Me quedo –le dijo a Laufey con un tono que no admitía réplica. 

Un músculo saltó en la mejilla de Laufey. 

–Es un asunto privado, Odinson. 

–Me quedo–repitió John, apoyando su cadera en el escritorio–. Sólo pretende que no estoy aquí. 

Nunca había visto a Laufey tan furioso. Laufey no era un hombre físicamente imponente, pero lo que le faltaba en altura, lo compensaba con su porte. 

–Tú… 

John sostuvo la mirada de Laufey con constancia, para nada intimidado. 

Laufey fue el primero en apartar la vista. 

–Sherlock –le espetó–. Dile a tu amigo que salga. 

–Puedes decir lo que sea delante de él. No tenemos secretos. 

Una mueca curvó los labios de Laufey. 

–Entonces, ¿Sabe que eres un maricón? 

Maldiciendo por dentro, John miró a Sherlock, quien estaba mortalmente pálido. John se obligó a permanecer quieto, pese a que todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a Sherlock y llevárselo lejos de la sala, de ese hombre. Sherlock no querría que interviniera. No querría parecer débil frente a su padre. 

Observó a Sherlock tragar e intentar aleccionar su expresión a una máscara en blanco. 

–¿Cómo lo averiguaste? –preguntó, con voz sorprendentemente tranquila. 

La expresión de Laufey adquirió un dejo desagradable. Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior y lo tiró sobre el escritorio. 

Sherlock dudó antes de acercarse y abrirlo. Sus labios apretados cuando sacó las fotografías. Estaban borrosas, pero incluso con la distancia, John reconoció a Sherlock y a Trevor. Se estaban besando. Trevor besaba la boca de Sherlock. La boca de Sherlock. 

Una emoción desagradable retorció su estómago. Entonces John notó que las fotografías deberían haber sido tomadas hace varios meses. Exhaló y aflojó los puños, perturbado por su propia reacción. 

–Imagina mi sorpresa cuando un periodista se acercó a mí en el baile de Navidad –la voz de Laufey podría cortar un diamante–. Tuve que pagarle una pequeña fortuna por su silencio. 

–No deberías haberlo hecho –dijo Sherlock, con voz aún firme pese a que parecía estar a punto de vomitar–. No me avergüenzo de mi sexualidad. Soy homosexual. Son cosas que pasan. 

–Muchacho insolente –dijo Laufey–. Afortunadamente para ti, estoy dispuesto a olvidar que esto ocurrió. Te casarás con Megan Cadogan en tres meses. 

–No lo haré –dijo Sherlock, levantando la barbilla–. ¿No entiendes que soy homosexual, papá? 

–Deja de decir eso –Laufey dijo entre dientes, empuñando las manos a los costados. 

John los vio. 

–O se calma, o se retira. Señor. 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Laufey comenzó a latir. 

–Todo esto es tú culpa. Si Sherlock no se hubiera aferrado a ti durante sus años de formación, habría sido normal. 

–Él es perfectamente normal –John dijo apretando los dientes–. Y si no puede dejar de insultarlo, será mejor que se vaya antes de que entierre mi puño en su cara. Señor. 

–John –Sherlock dijo suavemente– No lo hagas. Sólo está molesto. Lo superará. 

–Molesto –John repitió con incredulidad. 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock, aunque no había una real convicción en su tono–. Está molesto porque me ama. Está decepcionado porque tenía expectativas. Es eso. Sería peor si no le importara en absoluto. 

El rostro de Laufey era una máscara de piedra, imposible de leer mientras que miraba a su hijo. 

–¿Sigues aún…asociado a ese hombre? –dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el sobre. 

–Rompimos hace meses –dijo Sherlock–. Pero eso no importa. Todavía soy gay. Iba a contártelo. No quiero casarme con Megan. Quiero… quiero estar con alguien a quien ame –Inmediatamente se ruborizó, luciendo muy incómodo. 

–Alguien a quien ames –Laufey repitió sin expresión. Miró hacia John, con ojos estrechados–. ¿Y quién sería? 

–Eso no importa –dijo Sherlock, mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a John–. Mi punto es, que no estamos en la Edad Media y yo no tengo que casarme con alguien que no ame para engendrar un heredero. Hay otras formas. 

Laufey todavía miraba a John, con ojos agudos. John sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. No estaba completamente seguro de si Laufey habría adivinado la verdad o no, pero no sería quien confirmara sus sospechas. 

Finalmente, Laufey volvió a mirar a su hijo. 

–No seas tonto. Engendrar un heredero no es el único motivo por el que queremos la alianza con los Cadogans. Tienes razón: no es la Edad Media. Nos fue más fácil en la Edad Media. Éramos respetados, éramos temidos, teníamos poder, teníamos riqueza, porque nuestras tierras eran realmente rentables. Ahora, los pocos que hemos logrado mantener nuestros títulos y fortuna somos envidiados y odiados por los que piensan que somos algo del pasado. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde cuántas mansiones ancestrales han sido demolidas en Inglaterra en el último siglo? ¿Cuánto patrimonio cultural se ha perdido? ¿Cuántas antiguas familias se han vuelto irrelevantes? Los Holmes aún están en la cima, porque cada generación de nuestra familia se aseguró de que permaneciéramos allí. No voy a permitirte ser el que nos arruine. 

Lo peor, pensó John sombríamente, es que Laufey realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Si sólo estuviera intentando manipular a su hijo con palabras floridas sobre el deber, habría sido más simple para Sherlock decirle que no. Pero Laufey estaba claramente apasionado por su familia y orgulloso de su herencia, e incluso John sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía que Laufey no estaba mintiendo. Los impuestos inaugurados durante el siglo XX habían golpeado directamente a la aristocracia y a la alta burguesía, volviendo inviable para ellos mantener sus enormes estancias campestres. Considerando cuantas antiguas fincas habían logrado mantener y restaurar los Holmes, sólo los costes de mantenimiento serían probablemente una locura. 

La voz de Laufey se suavizó un poco. 

–Todavía eres joven y no entiendes que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. A veces, lo que queremos es irrelevante. A veces, lo que queremos es imposible. 

La expresión de Sherlock se rompió. 

Como si percibiera su debilidad, Laufey dijo, con voz aún más suave. 

–Estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu transgresión, siempre que entiendas que esta… esta fase se terminó. No harás alarde de tu... anti-naturalidad. No me importa lo que hagas en la intimidad de tu dormitorio, pero vas a casarte con la niña de los Cadogan. 

Para consternación de John, Sherlock no se negó de inmediato. 

–Que emotivo discurso –dijo una voz familiar. 

Loki estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Pero fue la expresión de Laufey la que llamó la atención de John. El padre de Sherlock palideció, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Loki. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. 

Loki encontró la mirada de Laufey. 

–¿Qué? –dijo con voz suave–. ¿Me parezco tanto a ella? 

Arrugando el ceño, John miraba entre Laufey y Loki, antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Sherlock. Sherlock se encogió de hombros con expresión confusa. 

–Sí, cuando era un niño, me dijeron que era la viva imagen de ella –dijo Loki amigablemente–. Excepto por los ojos, por supuesto –Sus ojos azul-verdosos eran muy fríos, lo que contrastaba con su agradable sonrisa complaciente. Esos ojos eran... jodido infierno. Eran exactamente como los de Laufey, incluso en su helada expresividad. Loki tenía la misma mediana estatura y una construcción similar a Laufey. 

Entendiendo hacia dónde iban, John se acercó a Sherlock y le tocó la muñeca. Sherlock tomó su mano y la apretó, mirando entre su padre y Loki. 

–¿Papá? 

Laufey ni siquiera miró en su dirección, su mirada clavada en Loki. 

–Si yo fuera tú, Sherlock –dijo Loki–. No escucharía una palabra de lo que él dijera. Es del peor tipo de hipócrita. 

–No soy un hipócrita –dijo Laufey. Su voz sonaba extraña–. Tu mera existencia lo demuestra. 

Loki sonrió brillantemente. 

–Oh, ¡sí que me reconoces! Qué lindo de tu parte, Papi. 

Laufey se estremeció. 

Sherlock apretó fuerte los dedos de John, sus ojos muy abiertos. 

–Pero sí, supongo que tienes razón –dijo Loki–. Soy la prueba viviente de que los Holmes deben ignorar siempre las cosas irrelevantes e inconvenientes. 

–Eres la prueba viviente de que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos –Laufey dijo con voz apagada–. Y tenemos que hacer lo que debemos –Se aclaró la garganta, y por primera vez en la historia, John vio a Laufey luciendo claramente incómodo–. Yo si amaba a tu madre. 

La sonrisa de Loki se mantuvo firme, aunque sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos. 

–Estoy seguro de que eso la consoló mientras que moría sola, únicamente con un niño de cinco años como compañía –Su sonrisa era casi cegadora ahora–. Y estoy seguro de haber sentido ese amor cuando pasé tres días con su cuerpo muerto, hasta que los vecinos aquejados por el olor llamaron a las autoridades. 

La cara de Laufey estaba algo verdosa. Se mantuvo tragando convulsivamente. 

–Suficiente, Loki –dijo Thor en voz baja. John no había notado su aparición detrás de su novio… tal vez porque la mayor parte de la atención de John estaba puesta en Sherlock, quien aún mantenía un agarre de muerte en su mano. 

–Pero recién empiezo –dijo Loki con una sonrisa que era apenas inestable. 

Los brazos de Thor aparecieron y jalaron la espalda de Loki contra su pecho. 

–Él no vale la pena –dijo, besando la sien de Loki. Agregó algo en voz aún más baja y Loki se relajado, el hielo en sus ojos derritiéndose. 

–Tú –dijo Laufey, viendo hacia Loki y Thor con evidente disgusto. 

–Sí –dijo Loki, luciendo curiosamente fuerte y frágil ahora que estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de Thor–. También soy puto –sonrió, con una chispa de diversión cruzándole el rostro–. Deben ser los genes del gilipollas que nos concibió a ambos. 

A Laufey no le causó gracia en lo absoluto. 

–No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono. Soy tu… 

–No eres mi nada –Loki espetó, toda su falsa alegría desaparecida–. Tienes un solo hijo. El que elegiste. 

Algo cambió en la expresión de Laufey. 

Loki volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa agradable, serena que era sólo un poco tensa en los bordes. 

–¿Y sabes qué? Hiciste la elección correcta. Yo no habría sido para nada tan maleable como Sherlock. 

Sherlock hizo un ruido suave en la parte baja de su garganta. John apretó su hombro, frotando el pulgar en círculos. 

–Independientemente de cómo te sientas al respecto, yo soy tu padre –Laufey dijo escuetamente. 

–Llegaste veinte años tarde –dijo Loki, apenas moviendo los labios–. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser mi padre. Elegiste no serlo. 

–No pude –dijo Laufey–. Ahora puedo darte… 

–No quiero nada de ti –dijo Loki–. No te necesito y no necesito el dinero de los Holmes. Tengo mi propia pila de él. No tiene ningún derecho a meter su nariz en mi vida, Lord Lytton. 

–Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso –dijo Laufey. 

Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon. 

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

Laufey lucía... molesto. 

–¿Piensas que tú y tu hermano adoptivo resultaron convenientemente descubiertos por el reclutador de un club de fútbol Londinense? ¿Que fue una coincidencia? 

Loki palideció. 

–Quieres decir… 

–Sí –dijo Laufey irritado–. Obviamente no podía obligarlos a firmar contrato con dos adolescentes franceses si no tenían talento, pero yo persuadí al reclutador para darles una oportunidad. 

–¿Por qué? –Pálido como el papel, Loki susurró. 

–Porque eres mi hijo –dijo Laufey, con la mandíbula apretada–. Porque eres su hijo. Y era más fácil tener un ojo en ti si estabas en el mismo país. 

Loki abrió y cerró la boca. Dio una carcajada breve y frágil. 

–Tenías que sacarme esto también, ¿ah? –dijo, con la voz algo quebrada antes de darse la vuelta e irse. 

John nunca había visto a su hermano verse tan lívido. Thor espetó. 

–Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas –Se fue, gritando el nombre de Loki. 

El silencio cayó en la habitación. 

Laufey seguía mirando el sitio en que Loki había estado. 

Sherlock estaba mirando fijo a su padre. 

–¿Por qué? –susurró con voz ronca. 

Laufey dio un respingo y miró a su hijo, como si recién notara que Sherlock estaba allí. 

–¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Sherlock, alzando la voz–. Tiene la misma edad que yo. ¿Tenías una mujer contigo mientras que mamá estaba embarazada? 

Los labios de Laufey se adelgazaron. 

–Déjanos –le dijo a John. 

–No voy a ninguna parte –dijo John. 

Laufey miró sus manos entrelazadas con evidente disgusto, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer comentarios. 

–Es complicado –dijo a su hijo. 

Sherlock lo miró fijo. 

–Ya me arruinaste la Navidad. Lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarme por qué estabas engañando a tu esposa mientras que estaba embarazada. 

Laufey se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. 

–Era joven y tonto –dijo enérgicamente–. Ella era... era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. No pude mantenerme alejado de ella, a pesar de que pertenecía a un mundo distinto: una gitana sin educación, más pobre que nuestros más humildes sirvientes –Laufey dejó escapar una risa áspera–. Tu abuelo estaba convencido de que ella me había hechizado. Tal vez lo hizo. La deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en mi vida. 

Sherlock tomó aire audiblemente y dijo en voz baja. 

–¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros si los querías a ellos? 

–No había oportunidad de que pudiera dejar a mi embarazada mujer por una gitana –Laufey dijo con voz apagada–. Sabes que tu abuela tenía un corazón débil. Ella tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que me negaba a terminar mi aventura…que deseaba divorciarme de mi embarazada esposa –Cuando Laufey volvió a hablar, miraba a Sherlock directamente a los ojos–. No estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Mi conducta fue imprudente, impulsiva y totalmente impropia para un Holmes. Yo fui un atolondrado estúpido. Pero fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. Aprendí que a veces no importa lo que queremos. A veces hay que hacer lo que debemos. Terminé con ella. Mi madre se recuperó y tu madre no se enteró… no entonces, al menos. 

Sherlock preguntó. 

–¿Sabías que la madre de Loki estaba embarazada de él? 

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Laufey. 

–No –dijo escuetamente–. Dado que él es unos meses mayor que tú, parece que ella olvidó informarme de su embarazo a propósito. Era locamente orgullosa como para hacer eso. Descubrí que tenía otro hijo cuando ella apareció en mi puerta cinco años después. Se veía... se veía muy enferma, casi irreconocible. Me rogó que me ocupara del niño. 

–¿Y te negaste? –John interrumpió, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado. 

Laufey apretó los labios. 

–No todo es blanco y negro Odinson. Ella llegó en mal momento. La abuela de Sherlock estaba viviendo con nosotros en ese entonces, ya que su salud se estaba deteriorando. Así que les di la espalda, pero tenía la intención de encontrarlos y ofrecerles ayuda discretamente. Pero resultó ser algo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Cuando el detective privado que contraté finalmente los localizó meses después, ella estaba muerta y el niño ya había sido adoptado –John no creía que Laufey fuera consciente de ello, pero sus ojos se suavizaron un poco–. Era un niño hermoso, así que no me sorprendió que hubiera sido adoptado tan rápidamente. Tenía gente vigilándolo, incluso cuando sus padres adoptivos se mudaron a Francia. Después de que murieron, me vi forzado a intervenir, pero por lo general me mantuve alejado de él. 

John ya no podía sentir sus dedos por el agarre de Sherlock. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo Sherlock–. Nada te hubiera evitado traerlo luego de que sus padres adoptivos murieron. La abuela murió cuando yo tenía siete, y mamá y tú ya querían arrancarse las gargantas uno al otro en ese momento. –Quería reconocerlo como mío. Pero tu madre no estaba contenta cuando se lo dije. Es por eso que hemos estado “queriendo arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente” desde entonces, como tú dices. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Sherlock con el ceño fruncido–. Ella no lo haría. 

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Laufey. 

–Ella lo haría. Ella lo hizo. Es bastante comprensible. Ella habría sido humillada si yo reconocía al niño como propio y la sociedad se enteraba del asunto. Me amenazó con divorciarse e irse de Inglaterra, llevándote con ella. 

El corazón de John se apretó cuando la cara de Sherlock se iluminó. 

–¿Tú no querías perderme? 

Laufey le dio una mirada poco impresionada. 

–Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Eres mi hijo y mi legítimo heredero. Loki nunca podría heredar el título. No podía permitir que mi heredero se mudara a otro país. 

La expresión de Sherlock decayó. John se preguntó si Laufey era insensible o simplemente no le importaba. 

–Además, sabía que el chico no me perdonaría –Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Laufey–. Ese chico es un Holmes de principio a fin. Es demasiado orgullo fuerte de espíritu –Había algo de irritación en la voz de Laufey… pero había cierta admiración renuente, también. 

John casi podía sentir físicamente lo mucho que le dolía a Sherlock. Laufey nunca le había dado a Sherlock ningún atisbo de que lo admirara: quererlo, sí, ¿pero admirarlo? No. En opinión de Laufey, Sherlock era demasiado blando de corazón y débil. 

–Loki también es gay –dijo John, apretando los dedos de Sherlock. 

La expresión de Laufey no cambió. 

–He sido consciente de ello desde hace bastante tiempo, pero al menos él sabe ser discreto sobre su vida personal. Y no es mi heredero, por lo cual lo que haga en su dormitorio es irrelevante, en todo caso –Le disparó a Sherlock una mirada penetrante–. Te veré en casa. Espero que hayas recuperado el buen sentido para entonces. 

El rostro de Sherlock permaneció en blanco hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Laufey. 

Entonces, dijo, sin mirar a John. 

–¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero estar en algún sitio sin gente. 

–Él está lleno de mierda –dijo John. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. 

–Ahora no. Por favor. Sólo llévame a casa. 

John lo llevó a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Una hora después, John miraba a Sherlock sentado en el suelo de la sala de su casa, apoyado en el sofá. 

La mirada vacía de Sherlock estaba fija en el techo, sus manos cerradas alrededor de una botella de vodka como si fuera su salvavidas. 

–Deja de mirarme –dijo Sherlock, sin mirarlo–. Bebe conmigo. Me siento todavía más patético bebiendo solo. 

John tomó una botella para sí mismo y se sentó junto a Sherlock, presionando sus hombros juntos. Abrió la botella, pero no bebió. 

–No digas eso. No eres patético. 

–Me siento bastante jodidamente patético –dijo Sherlock, con su vista aún en el techo. John veía la manzana de Adan de Sherlock subir y bajar mientras que murmuraba–. Un completo fracasado en todos los frentes –tomó un trago de su botella, sus pálidas pestañas ocultando su expresión–. ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Yo pienso: ¿Cuál es el punto en ir contra él? Si tuviera algo por lo que luchar, lo haría. Pero no lo tengo –sonrió–. Por lo menos haré feliz a alguien si me caso con Megan y continúo con la línea de lamentables aristócratas amargados y obscenamente ricos.

–No digas eso. 

Sherlock lo miró un largo rato, con los ojos demasiado brillantes. 

–Pero es verdad –dijo en voz baja–. Soy una decepción para todos. Para papá, porque no soy como él… o como Loki –Sherlock rió–. Sabes, es gracioso. Un par de veces pensé que Loki habría sido mucho mejor Holmes que yo, y ahora... ahora tengo un hermano que probablemente me odia y un padre que secretamente desea que yo hubiera sido el bastardo –miró a sus dedos de los pies descalzos–. Ni siquiera puedo hacer la cosa gay bien. Cagué incluso eso, cuando me enamoré del único hombre que nunca podría tener. 

John apartó la mirada por un momento, poniendo su botella a un lado. 

–Sherlock… 

–Sabes que tengo razón –dijo Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa–. Y papá tiene razón: algunas cosas son sencillamente imposibles. Debemos hacer lo que debemos. 

–Cágate en tu padre. 

–No, gracias. No estoy en ese tipo de cosas –Sherlock se carcajeó de su propia broma, y luego se echó a reír, pero pronto el borde afilado de su risa histérica se volvió doloroso de escuchar. 

John apretó la mandíbula. No era una buena idea para consolarlo mientras que Sherlock estaba tan emocionalmente comprometido ya; él lo sabía. Pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo. Sherlock lo necesitaba, más que nunca, y eso sacó a flote cada instinto protector en él… y en lo que refería a Sherlock, John tenía demasiado de ellos. 

Siempre supo que su cariño por Sherlock era un poco raro, un poco excesivo, un poco demasiado posesivo y protector. Incluso si no tenía nada, quería darle a Sherlock todo, adicto a la sensación de cuidarlo. John había admirado a Mary en todo sentido, por ser independiente y negarse a pertenecerle a nadie más que a sí misma, con Sherlock era todo lo contrario: a John jodidamente le encantaba que lo necesitara. Y ahora, contra su mejor juicio, sus propios instintos le demandaban hacer lo necesario para que Sherlock se sintiera mejor, a pesar de saber que, en el largo plazo, su intervención podría –lo haría- herir más a Sherlock. 

Pero joder, no podía seguir viendo esto. 

Suspirando, John jaló a Sherlock acercándolo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. La risa de Sherlock se desvaneció. Hizo un ruidito suave y se dejó caer contra John, prácticamente fundiéndose en el abrazo. 

John se quedó mirando el cabello revuelto y oscuro contra su pecho, muy consciente de que este no era un comportamiento amistoso. Sherlock no quería a su mejor amigo ahora; quería recibir consuelo de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Sherlock quería amor. 

El estómago de John se apretó. Se volvió a preguntar si esto era una manipulación emocional. 

Posiblemente. Pero odiaba el estado emocional de Sherlock últimamente: abatido, casi deprimido y culpable, por cosas en las que Sherlock no tenía ningún control. A la mierda. Mientras hiciera sentir a Sherlock mejor, no le importaban una mierda las implicaciones morales. 

–No seas tonto –dijo John, acariciando el pelo de Sherlock y besando la parte superior de su cabeza–. ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido nosotros así, si tu fueras como Loki? Sé que es un muy buen tipo detrás de esa espinosa fachada tiene que serlo, o mi hermano no estaría enamorado de él- pero en lo que a mí respecta, no tiene nada con que compararse contigo –rozó sus labios contra la sien de Sherlock. –. Nadie lo hace. ¿No sabes cuan jodidamente te adoro? 

–John –murmuró Sherlock, retorciéndose contra sus labios, pero sin alejarse–. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. No lo hagas. 

–Sí, estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor –dijo John, con voz dura pero aun así honesta–. Pero tú sabes que no miento. Por amor de Dios, rompí con mi novia por ti. 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. 

–¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? 

–Sí –dijo John, inclinando el rostro de Sherlock para encontrarse con su mirada–. Porque creo que eso demuestra algo. 

Con sus mejillas sonrojándose, Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente y bajó la mirada hacia la botella en su mano. Tomó un gran trago y luego la presionó contra los labios de John. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–¿Estás tratando de emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí? – Pero la aceptó y tomó un trago. 

–Has descubierto mi maléfico plan maestro –dijo Sherlock, llevando la botella a su boca. Sus ojos brillaban mientras que tomaba otro sorbo–. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? 

–Dejar de beber sería un buen comienzo –dijo John, alejando la botella de él y dejándola a un lado–. Ya estás borracho. 

El labio inferior de Sherlock sobresalía. 

–¿No te enseñó tu mamá que hacer pucheros es impropio? – dijo John con una sonrisa burlona y besó la comisura de la boca, haciendo pucheros, de Sherlock. 

–Es realmente difícil evitar delirar cuando haces este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? –dijo Sherlock pareciendo contenido. 

Mierda. 

Haciendo una mueca interiormente, John sonrió. 

–¿Es realmente más extraño que las mamadas que me diste? 

La humorada salió un poco chata. Este todavía era un terreno muy inestable, un tema que no sentía cómodo de analizar, mucho menos discutirlo. 

–Sí, en realidad –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa de lado–. Porque puedo racionalizar las mamadas: Podría decirme a mí mismo que eres un confuso fetichista pervertido. Pero esto... es más difícil de racionalizar y descartar. 

John se quedó mirándolo. Estaba en lo cierto. ¿Por qué besaba a Sherlock en los labios? La boca de Sherlock no era realmente de su propiedad, maldición. 

–Todo esto me jodió la cabeza –dijo con un suspiro–. No sé qué coño estoy haciendo, Sherlock –puso una mano en la nuca de Sherlock, rozando su cuello con el pulgar–. Pero sé una cosa: no quiero hacerte daño. Y ocurrirá, si empiezas a pensar que esto es algo que no es. Dijiste que tomarías lo que sea que estuviera dispuesto a darte, pero realmente no deberías hacerlo. No me dejes cruzar la línea. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Te mereces más. 

Un toque de tristeza cruzó los ojos azul-verdosos de Sherlock antes de que asintiera y se apoyara en el pecho de John nuevamente. 

–Todavía estás esperando que me desenamore de ti, ¿verdad? 

La pregunta lo hizo paralizarse. John frunció el ceño. 

–No –dijo lentamente–. Supongo que ya lo acepté. 

Sherlock simplemente zumbaba, sus pálidos dedos jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de John. 

Pasaron minutos en silencio, y ahora que ya no tenía nada más en que centrarse, John advirtió que Sherlock estaba en su regazo. Mientras que ellos no eran ajenos a acurrucarse y abrazarse, esto era nuevo. Esta era la forma en que se sentaría con su chica. No habría sido la gran cosa con Mary; con Sherlock se sentía... diferente. Sherlock podría ser más ligero y más bajo que él, pero era un chico, y no uno pequeño. 

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró John, decidiendo no pedirle a Sherlock que se bajara de su regazo. 

Sherlock parecía cómodo. Y no era exactamente difícil complacerlo, de todos modos. 

–¿Sí? 

–¿Cuándo empezó? 

Sherlock no necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería. 

–Más o menos cuando me di cuenta para que servía mi polla –dijo con una suave risita–. Pero estuve medio negándolo por años. Hasta… 

–¿Hasta qué? 

Sherlock levantó la cabeza para mirar a John. 

–Hasta que accidentalmente te vi tener sexo con Erica. 

–¿Erica? 

Sherlock rodó los ojos. 

–Teníamos dieciséis. No espero que la recuerdes. Eras una puta total por entonces. 

–Yo tenía dieciséis –dijo John, sin molestarse en negar la parte de “puta”. Lo había sido. 

Sherlock resopló, sus dedos jugando con el botón inferior de la camisa de John. 

–De todos modos, te vi tener sexo con ella. 

John sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo. 

–No tienes sexo a los dieciséis, Sherlock… follas, con la esperanza de que lo estés haciendo bien. Es rápido, excitante, y torpe como el infierno. Yo probablemente era mejor en ello que el promedio de chicos de dieciséis años, pero aun así era bastante mediocre. 

–Para mí virginal mirada, tu técnica estaba bien – murmuró Sherlock, dejando caer su mirada a la camisa de John–. Era… 

John se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

–Hasta ese momento yo había estado medio negándolo –dijo Sherlock finalmente–. Esperaba que fuera sólo una fase, algo que podría pasar. Pero… pero era difícil seguir negándolo cuando me di cuenta que quería tomar el lugar de la chica –Sherlock levantó los ojos, la familiar expresión descarada nuevamente en ellos–. Quería ser el que estuviera debajo de ti, aquel a quien te follaras. 

John se quedó mirando a Sherlock, el ambiente tan silencioso que podía escuchar el motor de la nevera desde la cocina. 

–Tuve algo así como una crisis de identidad luego de eso –dijo Sherlock, mojando sus labios con la lengua–. Odiaba mi cuerpo, odiaba querer cosas que mi cuerpo no podía tomar y no debía desear – Sherlock se sonrojó–. A veces... a veces odiaba ser un varón y deseaba haber nacido mujer, porque así podría saber lo que se siente tenerte… tenerte de esa manera. Lo deseaba tanto. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión… por tenerte dentro de mí. 

John no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante una confesión así. Tenía la boca seca. Lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo estaba más que un poco jodido por varios motivos. Pero había algo en ello -la parte sobre Sherlock necesitándolo, deseando tenerlo dentro de él- que apelaba a la retorcida parte suya que deseaba ser dueño de Sherlock en todas las formas posibles, incluso cuando su parte racional se estremecía y consideraba que era incorrecto. 

–Bastante jodido, ¿no? –Sherlock dijo con una sonrisa triste–. Pero eso fue antes de que hiciera algunas investigaciones y descubriera que los hombres podían estar unidos así, también. Fue entonces cuando descubrí los consoladores. 

John no entendía que estaba intentando conseguir Sherlock. Si su objetivo era poner a John incómodo de putamadre, estaba teniendo éxito. 

–Sherlock… 

–Me encantó usarlos –Sherlock murmuró, con la cara roja, pero con su mandíbula tenazmente fija, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos–. Me encantó. Me volví algo adicto a ello –Se rió un poco–. El problema fue, que siempre imaginé que eras tú, así que cuando realmente tuve sexo con mis novios, me los follé, pero no pude dejar que me follaran… se sentía incorrecto –La mirada de Sherlock sostuvo la de John, con una expresión extrañamente vulnerable y atrevida al mismo tiempo–. Así que sí, he deseado que me folles desde que tenía dieciséis. 

–¿Estás tratando de impresionarme? –dijo John con una risa corta. 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. 

–Quizás. ¿Está funcionando? –Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos–. ¿Estás asqueado? 

–No –dijo John. Sentía muchas cosas, pero asco no era una de ellas. 

Sherlock se humedeció los labios. 

–Quiero chuparte la verga. 

John se quedó congelado. Incluso luego de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, oír eso aún era jodidamente surrealista. Pero, de nuevo, Sherlock parecía estar en un extraño estado de ánimo esta noche. John sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por esta situación. Debería haber mantenido la distancia mientras que Sherlock estaba emocionalmente comprometido, en vez de tener sentado a Sherlock en su puto regazo. 

–¿Estás borracho? –dijo John, tratando de ignorar la agitación en su ingle. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. 

–Sabes que no lo estoy. Así que, ¿puedo chuparte la polla? 

John nunca habría pensado que una frase pudiera sonar tan errónea y excitante a la vez. 

Debería decir que no. Deberían dejar de hacer esto. Pero esa tendencia inagotable a satisfacer las necesidades de Sherlock estaba jodiendo su mente, por lo que era más difícil decirle que no cuando Sherlock ya había tomado su silencio por un sí y empezó a desabrochar sus jeans. Su polla se estaba endureciendo, su cuerpo respondiendo a la necesidad de Sherlock como un semental que olía una yegua en celo. Joder. Este era Sherlock. Su Sherlock. Sherlock no era para follárselo. Poner su polla en la boca de Sherlock todavía se sentía como una blasfemia. 

Y, sin embargo, John se encontró sin resistirse cuando Sherlock sacó su polla y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente con ambas manos, mirándola con hambre y fascinación, mientras que se endurecía por completo. John no podía creer que Trevor hubiera llamado a Sherlock frígido: estaba tan lejos de ser frígido como podría. O tal vez Sherlock era así sólo con él. 

Sherlock se bajó de su regazo y empujó los muslos de John abriéndolos. 

–Sherlock –John gimió cuando Sherlock lo chupó profundamente, con un movimiento suave que destruyó el restante autocontrol de John. Gruñiendo y relajándose contra el sofá, se inclinó hacia el cabello crespo de Sherlock -le estaba creciendo largo- y lo empujó hacia atrás sólo para poder mirar. Los rosados labios de Sherlock recorrieron a lo largo de su erección, su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del glande, y John se estremeció. La forma en que Sherlock se veía cuando le chupaba la polla era obscena: sus mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria y el placer, una mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro. Chupaba la polla de John como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo. Sherlock gimió alrededor de él y John vio que Sherlock había liberado su propia polla y estaba acariciándola rápidamente mientras que trabajaba lentamente con su boca, como si apreciara su sabor. La suave, húmeda, caliente boca de Sherlock envolviendo su dolorida polla, pero no lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente apretado. 

Agarrándose al pelo de Sherlock, John empujó con sus caderas hacia el frente, más y más rápido hasta que estaba follándose la boca de Sherlock; su mente en blanco, pero guiado por el deseo de correrse profundo en esa dulce garganta y llenar el vientre de Sherlock con su semen hasta que Sherlock estuviera tan lleno de él que… 

Un teléfono sonó dentro del bolsillo de Sherlock, sonando tan fuerte como una alarma anti-incendios. Siguió sonando y sonando hasta que Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, jadeante, y lo sacó con dedos inestables. 

–Apágalo –John dijo entre dientes, jalando la boca de Sherlock de nuevo hacia su palpitante verga. Si Sherlock insistía en chupar su polla, lo menos que podía hacer era no dejarlo colgando tan cerca del límite. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. 

Con ojos iluminados de travesura, Sherlock sonrió aturdido y pulsó el botón de responder. 

Puso en el altavoz, para contestar. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Sherlock, con la voz ronca de chupar la polla de John. 

–¡Pendejo! –dijo la persona que llamaba. Era Magnus. 

–¿Qué hice? –dijo Sherlock, con sus ojos vidriosos todavía centrados en la dolorida polla de John. Sherlock curvó su mano alrededor de la base y apretó, como si disfrutara de su dureza. Silbando entre dientes, John lo miró. 

Sherlock sonrió, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la longitud de su verga. Era una lenta tortura cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cogerse esa boca y correrse. 

–¿Qué has hecho? –dijo Magnus con incredulidad–. Me dejaste en un sitio en que conozco un total de tres personas, y todos ellos se perdieron en alguna jodida parte. Ey, suenas borracho…¿Estás borracho? ¿Tú y John me abandonaron para pasar un buen rato? En ese caso, “buuuuuu”, tu apestas. 

–Estoy ocupado –dijo Sherlock y lamió la cabeza de la polla de John–. Hablamos mañana. 

–¿Estás en lo de John? 

–Mhm –Sherlock zumbó afirmativamente alrededor de la polla de John. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de John y este sintió que su polla latía ante la mirada de lujuria desenfrenada en la cara de Sherlock. La pequeña mierda estaba realmente consiguiendo excitarse al mamar la polla de John mientras que estaba hablando por teléfono con su amigo. 

–Entonces te veo en diez minutos –dijo Magnus–. Cinco, si no hay tráfico –Colgó. 

John se puso rígido. Había oído mal ¿verdad? Pero a juzgar por la mirada de los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Sherlock, él no lo había hecho. Se miraron uno al otro, con la boca de Sherlock todavía envuelta apretadamente alrededor del miembro de John, y la mano de Sherlock todavía alrededor de su propia erección. Jesús. 

–Está en camino –John logró decir, con la voz un poco inestable. Sacó su polla de Sherlock, silbando ante la pérdida de su húmeda y tibia boca. Sherlock dejó escapar un gemidito decepcionado. 

–No tenemos tiempo –dijo John, tratando de bajar su erección. Era en vano; estaba tan condenadamente erecto. 

Sherlock no se vía mejor, su respiración acelerada, su erección todavía fuera, los ojos desenfocados. 

–Tengo una idea –murmuró, descartando rápido sus jeans y ropa interior– Sólo no te vuelvas loco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Cuando John vio lo que era, se le secó la boca. 

–Sherlock… 

–No tiene por qué significar nada –dijo Sherlock rápidamente, montando las piernas de John y rodando el condón en la polla de John–. No significará nada. Un agujero es un agujero, ¿verdad? Pero será rápido –Se sonrojó, con las pupilas enormes–. Siempre me corro rápido con algo dentro de mí –dijo, sacando un paquete de lubricante de su bolsillo y embadurnando sus dedos con una generosa cantidad de líquido. Una distante parte en el cerebro de John se preguntaba por qué carajos Sherlock tenía condones y lubricante consigo -¿habría planeado volver a follar con Trevor?- pero, en mayor medida, su cerebro se negaba a formar cualquier pensamiento coherente. 

Aún así se quedó sentado, tenso y rígido en varios sentidos, viendo a Sherlock alcanzarse por detrás y prepararse rápidamente a sí mismo. Esto no podía estar pasando. 

Debería detener a Sherlock. Excepto que su mente parecía ser incapaz de comprender plenamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, atrapado en la idea de follarse a Sherlock. Una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos conflictivos se enfrentaban dentro de él, yendo desde una sensación de absoluto error a un abrumador deseo. 

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué coño hacer, tenía el regazo repleto de su muy desnudo mejor amigo, que se estaba posicionando a sí mismo sobre su polla. Lo próximo que supo fue que Sherlock se hundía lentamente sobre él y John silbó mientras que una increíble presión envolvía su palpitante erección. Mierda. 

Sherlock lo tomó hasta la empuñadura y se detuvo, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y sonrojado. Se miraron uno al otro, respirando con dificultad. 

Mierda. 

Su polla estaba dentro de Sherlock. Por una jodida que esto no podía pasar. Excepto que estaba pasando. 

Sherlock abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de ella. Se mordía el labio, viendo a John aturdido. Y luego comenzó a moverse -y la puta madre. Dios. John apretó los dientes, intentando no emitir ningún sonido y permanecer completamente inmóvil. Parte de él todavía no podía creer que esto fuera real. 

Observó a Sherlock montar su polla, la sensación de incredulidad en guerra con el placer de tener a Sherlock, estando dentro de él en la forma más profunda posible. Pero si poner su polla en la boca de Sherlock se sentía blasfemo, no era nada en comparación a cómo se sentía esto. Tenía su polla dentro de la persona a la que siempre consideró su hermanito… alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, no alguien a quien follar por el culo. 

Pero no había nada ni remotamente fraternal en la forma en que se veía Sherlock montando su verga, jadeante, con su polla hinchada, los rosados labios abiertos y los ojos desenfocados por la dicha. Era imposible apartar la mirada de él. 

John no estaba seguro de estar ni siquiera participando. Sherlock era quien hacía todo el trabajo. Sherlock dándose placer a sí mismo sobre él, en un ritmo agresivo, más y más rápido, golpeando una llamarada de calor que hizo que John sudara bajo su ropa y que sus bolas dolieran con necesidad de eyacular. Una gota de sudor le corría por la frente y la parte posterior de su cuello. Apretando los dientes, John trató de pensar, pero era terriblemente dificil con el ritmo fijado por Sherlock. Estaba perdiendo el control, rápidamente. 

–Sherlock…– gruñó entre dientes. 

Sherlock estaba más allá de la audición, follándose duro a sí mismo en la dolorida polla de John, sus gemidos cada vez más y más altos. Él estaba murmurando algo así como OhDios, OhDios, OhDios, casi sollozando. Parecía absolutamente vicioso. Como una puta. Como una puta por su polla. Eso enloqueció a John y no pudo aguantar más… y un ardiente orgasmo disparó en él mientras se estremecía y gemía. 

Apretando su propia erección, Sherlock se clavó una vez más en la polla de John y se corrió con un largo gemido ronco. 

Por un breve momento de felicidad, sólo existía el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. 

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. 

John abrió los ojos y miró a Sherlock. 

Jadeante, Sherlock le devolvió la mirada. 

El timbre sonó de nuevo. 

Se separaron y Sherlock luchó por vestirse. John estaba vestido en su mayoría, pero su camisa era un desastre. Metiendo su polla en sus jeans, John se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, su mente confundida mientras miraba al espejo en la pared opuesta. 

Mierda. 

Para cuando se cambió con una camisa limpia y regresó a la sala, esta estaba vacía, Sherlock y Magnus se habían ido. 

John se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. La calle estaba bien iluminada por las luces de las decoraciones Navideñas. Magnus y Sherlock estaban discutiendo por algo junto al automovil de Magnus… o mejor dicho, Magnus gesticulaba abundantemente y sacudía la cabeza, mientras que Sherlock se quedaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. 

Como si sintiera la mirada de John, Sherlock levantó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron. 

Sherlock se volteó.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

¿Aún no hablas con él? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Él es quien no habla conmigo. No me llamó ni una vez desde esa noche. No lo culpo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Esa es la culpa hablando. Y no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte culpable. Que yo sepa, se necesitan dos personas. John no es una víctima indefensa. Podría haber dicho que no. Podría haberte golpeado y empujado en cualquier momento. Nadie lo obligó a poner su polla dentro de ti. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Quizás me aproveché de él. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Suspiro… aquí vamos. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Estoy hablando en serio, Magnus. Por supuesto que sé que no lo forcé a nada físicamente… no podría hacerlo, aunque lo intentara. Pero conozco a John. Yo sé lo que le gusta. Sé que tiene esa fijación con cuidarme, con hacerme feliz… siempre la tuvo, y podría haberla usado en su contra. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Podría haberte hecho feliz sin meter su polla en tu culo. John es un chico grande y debe hacerse jodidamente responsable de sus propias acciones. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Pero esa es la cuestión. Cuando follamos, ni siquiera participó. Cómo que él... sólo se sentó ahí, dejándome usar su polla como a un juguete sexual. Magnus, lo he visto follar. Y lo que sucedió esa noche... así no es como él folla. Normalmente es bastante agresivo en el sexo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Estaba duro. No perdió su erección. Se corrió.   
En mi libro, eso significa que participó del sexo. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamó en tres días? 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podría estar enloqueciendo por lo homosexual del asunto? He oído que les pasa a los tipos heteros. Quizás está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que follarse a su mejor amigo no lo convierte en gay. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

John no es homofóbico en lo más mínimo. Si creyera que podría ser gay, eso no lo asustaría.   
Confía en mí, lo conozco.   
No, estoy seguro de que es algo más.   
De hecho, follarme no lo convierte en gay. Cuando estás muy excitado, cualquier hoyo sirve. Probablemente me follaría a una tipa si tuviera así de caliente. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Lo que sea.   
Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas con tus padres? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Como se esperaría, considerando todo. Tenso. Mamá está rara. Creo que papá le contó cuan decepcionante soy. Ella no dijo nada en voz alta, pero creo que sólo es porque no quiere estar de acuerdo con papá en nada. Pero ya sabes, muchas cosas están empezando a tomar sentido. Mamá siempre despreció el fútbol, especialmente al Chelsea. Ella sabía. Sabía sobre Loki y no me dijo nada. Por algún motivo, eso es más difícil de tragar que el silencio de papá. Papá todavía está cabreado porque me niego a casarme con Megan Cadogan. Probablemente debería estar más apenado por decepcionarlo, pero es difícil que me importe una mierda después de lo que pasó con John. ¿Es patético que esté hecho un desastre luego de tres días sin hablar con él? 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Muy.   
Mi consejo: ve a echarte un polvo, amigo. Deja que alguien te dé por el culo para variar. Preferentemente, alguien que no tenga sentimientos fraternales hacia ti y que no tendría una crisis existencial luego del sexo. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

No puedo. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

En realidad, puedes. Yo soy el tipo que está en un país homofóbico ahora mismo. Podría ser realmente golpeado (o peor) si hiciera un movimiento sobre la persona equivocada. Pero bien, si sólo quieres ser follado por el idiota de tu mejor amigo / pseudo-hermano… es tu corazón si lo quieres romper. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

No es un idiota. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Seguro que lo es. Sólo que no para ti. Es un tipo decente, pero puede ser un bastardo jodido cuando quiere. Confía en mí, soy el experto en gilipollas aquí. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Si fueras un experto en gilipollas, no tendrías tantas rupturas con ellos. Que te exciten los chicos malos no te convierte en un experto en ellos. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

No te burles de mí. ¡Ya lo verás! Un día resultará que uno de los tipos malos tendrá un corazón de oro detrás de esa dura fachada, y yo conseguiré mi “felices para siempre”. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

¿Realmente crees en eso? ¿En el felices para siempre? Aww, eres una chica, Magy. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Cállate. No soy el que ha estado suspirando por un chico desde los ocho. Al menos yo estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul (y encontré sapos por ahora, pero eso es no viene al caso). Tú ni siquiera estás buscando. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Estoy buscando. Tú sabes que estoy buscando. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Sí, Sí. Pero siempre fue él tu príncipe azul. Lo sé. 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

El problema es, que yo no soy la Cenicienta de su historia. 

De: Magnus Bane   
Para: Sherlock Holmes   
28 de diciembre 

Sí, no eres Cenicienta. Por ahora eres el chico del establo con el que consigue desahogarse y no tiene por qué significar algo. Bastante conveniente para él, ¿no es así? Llámalo y dile que se deje de joder contigo: ya sea que quiera, o que no quiera. No más mamádas ni enculamientos sin compromiso. No dejes que meta su polla en ningún lado cerca de ti, hasta que te dé una respuesta definitiva. ¿Lo entiendes? 

De: Sherlock Holmes   
Para: Magnus Bane   
28 de diciembre 

Lo entiendo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Sherlock reposaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Magnus. Probablemente Magnus sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Magnus realmente tenía mucha más experiencia en hombres y relaciones que él. Y tal vez el hecho de que Sherlock hubiera conocido a John por tanto tiempo era realmente un escollo. 

Sherlock suspiró. Estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de que John no era el único con problemas para adaptarse a los cambios en su relación. Tenía el mismo problema. Había esperado que John se comportara igual que lo hacía siempre, y eso era estúpido. Había pensado que entendía a John mejor que nadie, y si bien eso podría ser cierto, se estaba dando cuenta de que John podría ser un hombre diferente cuando se trataba de sexo y relaciones. Estaba empezando a entender que ya no estaba tratando únicamente con su mejor amigo. 

John estaba conflictuado. Por un lado, estaba el hombre que siempre había sido su pilar; alguien que siempre estuvo para él, alguien más cercano que un hermano. Por otro lado, estaba el hombre de mirada severa, que estaba molesto por toda la situación y que lo culpaba con razón por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Mientras que ese hombre todavía sentía afecto por su mejor amigo, parecía resentido, y ese afecto se había torcido en algo distinto. Ese hombre no tuvo reparos en usar la boca de Sherlock o en evitarlo luego de follárselo, a pesar de que John debería saber cuánto lo lastimaría y confundiría. 

Sherlock suspiró de nuevo, su pulgar detenido sobre el nombre de John en su lista de contactos. Estaba determinado a darle a John su espacio para averiguar lo que quería, pero luego de tres días de silencio Sherlock no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber dónde se encontraban, de una vez por todas. 

Tocó el botón de llamada y llevó el teléfono a su oreja. Un timbrazo. Otro. Y el tercero. 

Seguido por el cuarto, y luego el quinto. 

Estaba empezando a pensar que John no contestaría cuando finalmente lo hizo. 

–Sherlock... 

Sherlock se estremeció al oír la voz grave de John. 

–Hey –dijo, con su estómago haciendo un pequeño salto. Se dijo que era tonto. Sólo era John. No había motivo para sentirse tan endemoniadamente nervioso. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación, no podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido hace tres días. Calor se precipitó hacia su ingle. Se sonrojó al recordar cuan desvergonzado había actuado. 

El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose tenso. Dios, daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaba pensando John en ese momento. 

Sherlock se lamió sus resecos labios. 

–No me has llamado. 

–Tampoco tú –dijo John. 

Otro, largo silencio tenso. 

Sherlock se encogió. 

–¿Va a ser así de incómodo a partir de ahora? 

–Por supuesto que será incómodo –dijo John concisamente–. Por eso es que no deberías haberlo hecho. 

–¿Yo? –Pese a su conversación previa con Magnus, sobre que él era el único culpable, Sherlock no sentía que John estuviera siendo del todo justo. Y espetó–. Yo no estaba sólo allí. 

John se rió suavemente. 

–No nos engañemos, Sherlock. Probablemente podrías conseguir que asesine a alguien, si me lanzas esa mirada y lo pides con suficiente encanto. 

Sherlock rió. 

–Vamos, estás exagerando. 

–Ya quisiera –dijo John, con un toque de autodesprecio y resentimiento palpable en su voz –otra vez. 

Y Sherlock ya había tenido suficiente. La ira estalló en su interior, tan intensa que por un momento no podía respirar. 

–Si estás tan harto de mí, puedes irte a la mierda. No estoy obligándote a quedarte. ¡Vete al Carajo! –colgó, respirando con dificultad. 

El teléfono sonó. 

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero conocía a John. Era imposible ganarle en terquedad. Atendió y arremetió. 

–¿Qué? 

–No hablas en serio –dijo John. 

–Soy muy serio –dijo Sherlock, con la voz temblando por la ira–. Eres libre de buscar a tu novia y tener una vida feliz. No voy a molestarte más con mis estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos. 

Colgó de nuevo y presionó el dorso de las manos en sus irritados ojos. Maldita sea. 

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. 

–Sherlock –dijo John–. No seas ridículo. 

–Ya terminé de hacer el ridículo –dijo Sherlock–. Ya tuve suficiente de sentirme culpable por mis sentimientos. Estoy harto de ello –Se tragó el grueso nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir todo esto? En el fondo, sabía lo que iba a venir–. Desearía que no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Pero enfrentémoslo: no está funcionando. Nunca lo hará. No puedo cambiar lo que siento, y tú no puedes hacerlo tampoco. Es obvio ya, que no podemos ser sólo amigos y no podemos ser amantes… no podemos ser nada –Sherlock respiró hondo para calmar su voz. No estaba seguro de cuanto éxito tuvo–. Creo… creo que tenemos que tomar caminos separados antes de que empecemos a odiarnos uno al otro. 

–No puedes hacer esto –dijo John–. No hagas esto,   
Sherlock. No por el puto teléfono. Encontrémonos y… 

Sherlock cerró los ojos. 

–Y entonces, ¿qué? 

Silencio. 

–Estoy agotado, John – dijo Sherlock, con voz apenas audible–. Si significo algo para ti, déjame ir. Vuelve con Mary. Se feliz. Eras feliz con ella hasta que yo lo jodí. 

Por un largo rato, sólo existió la respiración de John. 

–¿Qué hay de ti? – dijo John. 

El estómago de Sherlock dolía. Quizás una parte de él había estúpidamente esperado que John lo rechazara de plano. 

–Estaré bien. Algún día –Se mordió el labio con fuerza para tragar cualquier ruido que lo habría traicionado–. Tal vez cuando haya superado esto, en unos años, podamos reunirnos y pasar el rato o algo. 

–O algo –John repitió con voz apagada. 

Las uñas de Sherlock se clavaron en su palma. 

–Es lo mejor. Tú lo sabes. 

John colgó. 

Sherlock jaló sus rodillas hacia el pecho y se enroscó alrededor de ellas. 

Cuando llegaron las lágrimas, no le trajeron alivio alguno. Quince años de amistad y amor, se fueron. Así como así. 

Una o dos horas más tarde, se secó los ojos y buscó nuevamente su teléfono. Su visión estaba todavía borrosa mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto a Magnus. 

¿Quieres compañía en Rusia?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Loki arrugó la nariz mientras veía a la ruidosa multitud vitoreando a su alrededor. Una fiesta de Año Nuevo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que iba a ser el anfitrión en grandes reuniones familiares, varias veces al mes, habría pensado que era una broma. Una muy mala. Pero no podía negar que había una parte de sí que lo disfrutaba. Ayudaba que realmente parecía agradarle a la familia de Thor, lo cual era bastante desconcertante, considerando que no se había esforzado por ser agradable. 

–Entonces, ¿dónde está? 

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano adoptivo. 

–¿Dónde está quién? 

Dean le dio una mirada. 

–Tu hermano. Tu verdadero hermano. 

Loki se encogió de hombros. 

–No lo sé. No lo he visto últimamente –Y eso era un anticlímax. Había estado preparándose para tener la incómoda conversación entonces-tú-eres-mi-hermano durante días, pero no había visto ni un rastro de Sherlock desde Navidad. Había pensado que Sherlock de seguro vendría a esta fiesta, pero John había llegado con su ex-novia, la cual aparentemente ya no era una ex. 

–¿Entonces vas a reconocerlo como hermano? 

Loki volvió a mirar a Dean, sorprendido. Su relación podría haber mejorado algo durante este año, pero realmente aún no hablaban sobre temas personales. Desde luego, no había esperado que Dean le preguntara eso. 

No estaba seguro de qué responder. A decir verdad, había odiado a Sherlock cuando pensó que Sherlock lo tenía todo mientras que él no tenía nada. Ya no pensaba eso. En todo caso, ahora se compadecía de Sherlock. 

–No lo odio –dijo Loki, haciendo una mueca–. Quiero decir, solía hacerlo, pero es tan jodidamente inofensivo y agradable. No es divertido odiarlo. Es horrible. 

Dean se rió. 

–¿Y por qué te importa? –Loki preguntó, curioso. 

La incomodidad de Dean era evidente en su rostro. 

–No lo hace –dijo rápidamente–. Sólo preguntaba. 

Loki lo estudió por un momento antes de que una lenta sonrisa jalara sus labios. 

–No te preocupes, siempre serás mi hermano favorito para odiar. 

Dean puso los ojos en blanco con un largo suspiro y se fue hacia su novio. 

Sin dejar de sonreír, Loki buscó a su alrededor, pero su propio novio no estaba a la vista. Tal vez Thor estuviera en la terraza. 

Loki fue a la terraza y sonrió al ver su alta y solitaria figura viendo los fuegos artificiales en la distancia. 

Sólo cuando llegó afuera, se dio cuenta de su error. No era Thor; era John. 

Loki estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero lo dudó, su curiosidad picándolo. Había oído que John había vuelto con su novia hace apenas unos días. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solo? 

Se acercó y John volteó ligeramente la cabeza. 

–No sabía que fumabas –dijo Loki. 

John le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, su mirada volviendo hacia los fuegos artificiales. 

–No he fumado en años. 

–¿Por qué? 

John no respondió de inmediato. 

–Sherlock es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo. 

Loki sintió sus cejas subir. La respuesta de John no lo sorprendió; su voz lo hizo: completamente monótona, carente de emoción. 

Notando las colillas de cigarrillo a los pies de John, Loki comentó. 

–¿Y estás poniéndote al día por el tiempo perdido? 

–Algo así –dijo John, sin mirarlo. 

–Imagino que tu novia no es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo. 

Los labios de John se adelgazaron. 

–Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. 

–No te ves terriblemente feliz, para ser un tipo que acaba de reconciliarse con su novia. 

–No estamos juntos. Todavía –Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Loki, John aclaró–. Venimos como amigos. Mary me dió la oportunidad de reconquistarla. 

–Sí, veo lo duro que estás intentándolo. De esforzarte más deberías dejarla sola en la fiesta a la que la llevaste ¡Oh!, espera... 

–Por favor, dime que mi hermano te nalguea. 

Loki sonrió. 

–Lo hace. Pero a mí me encanta, así que no es demasiado castigo. 

Una leve sonrisa curvó brevemente los labios de John. Tomó una larga calada al cigarrillo y sopló el humo a un lado. 

Viendo la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, Loki distraídamente se preguntó si John le ganaría al novio de Dean el título de “el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido”. Aunque no importaba, de todos modos: Thor era aún más caliente, al menos en la sesgada opinión de Loki. Pero podía entender por qué Sherlock estaba tan enganchado con John: si Loki hubiera crecido junto a eso, probable lo estaría también. 

–¿Entonces elegiste a Mary sobre Sherlock, después de todo? 

John se puso rígido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía los hombros de Loki con un apretón de muerte, sus ojos clavados en él. 

–¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Sabes dónde está? 

Loki parpadeó. Atrás quedó la máscara de indiferencia. La intensidad en la mirada de John era algo intimidante. 

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, John lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, con la cara en blanco de nuevo. 

–No, no me digas nada –desvió la mirada, un músculo latiendo en su mandíbula–. No quiero saber. 

Qué curioso. 

–He sabido lo que siente por ti desde hace mucho – Loki dijo lentamente–. Pero no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo y tú no? ¿Qué pasó? 

John encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente, la punta ardiendo en un rojo furioso. 

–Se fue. Así como así –dio una breve carcajada–. Terminó una amistad de quince años por el jodido teléfono. 

Oh. Loki no había pensado que Sherlock tuviera las bolas para cortar el vínculo con John, pero parecía que se había equivocado. 

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Loki estudió a John. Aunque no sabía todo, podía llenar los baches con una precisión razonable y adivinar lo que había sucedido. 

–Pero regresaste con la mujer que amas. ¿No deberías ser feliz? 

–Feliz –John repitió, como si fuera una palabra extraña. Se quedó mirando los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos–. Estoy feliz. Estoy en un puto éxtasis –sonaba todo lo contrario. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era cortante–. No importa. Hizo lo correcto. No estaba funcionando. Nos estaba jodiendo la cabeza. 

Loki no estaba seguro de qué decir. 

–Así que él y tú, ¿terminaron? ¿Totalmente? –Era difícil de creer. Parecía simplemente... errado. 

–Dijo que tal vez nos veríamos en unos años –John dejó escapar una risa quebradiza, sus dedos agarrando la barandilla de la terraza–. Unos años… Ladeando la cabeza, Loki lo estudió. 

–¿Lo follaste? ¿Por eso es que te asustaste? 

John le lanzó una mirada medio-divertida, medio-sorprendida. 

–¿Siempre eres tan directo? 

–¿Eso es un sí? –dijo Loki. 

–Sí –dijo John. 

–¿Fue tan terrible? 

–No fue eso. 

–¿Entonces, ¿cuál fue el problema? 

–Era Sherlock –dijo John, como si eso lo respondiera. Tal vez para él, lo hacía–. Fue raro. 

–Obviamente –dijo Loki con una sonrisa–. Mira, lo entiendo, estuve allí. Soy cien por ciento gay, pero cuando estaba bajo los reflectores, cada tanto tenía que salir con mujeres y follarlas para aparentar –Hizo una mueca–. Objetivamente eran hermosas, pero incluso cuando me las arreglaba para tener una erección -y déjame decirte, que era difícil como la mierda- el sexo se sentía algo grotesco y terriblemente insatisfactorio. Por supuesto, no era culpa de ellas. Era yo –miró a John–. De eso estoy hablando. Es fácil engañar a tu mente. Es mucho más difícil engañar a tu polla. La sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero aún así hay límites. Algo te excita o no. Seguro, que la primera vez con otro tío debe ser raro para un tipo heterosexual. ¿Pero se sintió grotesco y forzado? 

–No –respondió John después de un momento. 

–¿Fue algo por lástima? 

–No –dijo John, con más seguridad. 

–¿Tuviste problemas para que se te pare con él? 

John no dijo nada, viéndose más irritado a cada minuto. 

Loki sonrió un poco, recordando a Thor. Thor actuaba igual cuando no quería admitir algo, incluso a sí mismo. 

–Lo amaste, ¿No es así? –dijo en voz baja. 

John apretó los labios. 

–Ey, ¡No estoy juzgándote! –dijo Loki con una sonrisa–. Sólo me acordé de alguien que hace medio año me dijo que follarse a Sherlock sería grotesco… que sería como follarse a un hermano –Síp, le gustaba decir Te-lo-dije; demándenlo. Siempre se sentía bien tener razón–. Pero, no están verdaderamente emparentados, por lo que es solo un poquito sucio amar a alguien como un hermano y amar follárselo, también. 

John lo miró con una expresión inescrutable. Luego, sus brazos se dispararon y arrastró a Loki más cerca. 

–¿Qué –Loki comenzó a decir antes de que John presionara sus labios contra los suyos. La primera emoción de Loki fue el pánico (¿Qué si Thor se enteraba, se enfadaba y lo dejaba?), entonces la dirección de sus pensamientos lo irritó (no era propiedad de Thor, Carajo, y se negaba a ser tan patético y pegajoso) y se relajó, dejando a John besarlo. John era objetivamente caliente y el beso fue objetivamente bueno. Sólo que no causó nada en él. Simplemente reafirmó que amaba a Thor, y sin importar lo patético que fuera, sólo quería los besos de Thor. No sintió pasión en John, tampoco, por lo que no le sorprendió ver una expresión en blanco en su cara cuando John se alejó. 

–Sabes, tu hermano podría realmente matarte por eso –dijo Loki, limpiándose los labios–. Es extremadamente posesivo– Loki hizo una mueca–. De hecho, mi hermano probablemente también me mataría por esto. Así que vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? –miró a John con curiosidad–. ¿Ayudó? ¿Te sientes más gay? 

–No –John dijo secamente, apartando los ojos. 

Loki sonrió. 

–Te gustaba más besarlo a él, ¿verdad? Pese a todos tus fraternales sentimientos por él, ¿Uh? 

John no respondió, pero Loki no necesitaba que lo hiciera. 

–¿Quieres saber algo? –Loki murmuró, mirando los fuegos artificiales–. Mi pierna se recuperará completamente, pero no estoy volviendo al fútbol. Nunca. No quiero hacerlo. Porque... siento como que la intervención de Laufey ha hecho que todo lo que logré en mi carrera se sienta barato – Loki mordió el interior de su mejilla, su ira quemando de nuevo–. Iré a la escuela de negocios –Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para invertir. Era algo que disfrutaba verdaderamente y en lo que era bueno–. Quiero lograr algo por mí. Algo mío. 

Loki miró a John y lo encontró observándolo con atención. 

–Sabes, por mucho tiempo traté de convencerme de que no debería desear algo que Laufey aprobaría. Desde que descubrí quien era mi padre, lo odié a él, a su familia, y al negocio familiar. Me parecía tan mal desear seguir la carrera que Laufey me habría hecho seguir si fuera su precioso heredero. Pero luego pensé: ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué importaría su opinión, si es algo que realmente quiero? – Loki sonrió ampliamente. A la mierda Laufey–. A veces tenemos esta idea profundamente arraigada de que algo está mal y no debemos desearlo, pero a veces es sólo mierda. A veces nuestra propia mente es nuestro peor enemigo –miró a John a los ojos–. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea. 

Se encaró hacia el interior, con un contoneo en su andar. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de John en su nuca mientras dejaba la terraza. 

–Cuando sonríes de esa forma, generalmente no es por nada bueno –dijo una seca voz familiar. Thor. 

Loki puso una expresión herida. 

Sin impresionarse, Thor lo agarró por la cintura y lo jaló acercándolo. Loki descartó la actuación herida y sonrió, enroscando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor. 

–Sólo estaba ayudando a alguien –dijo inocentemente. 

–Ni siquiera quiero saberlo –dijo Thor antes de morder el labio inferior de Loki y chuparlo. 

Minutos después, cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Loki miraba los grises ojos de Thor, luchando contra esa horrible sensación suave en su pecho. Uf, estar enamorado era horrible. 

Thor sonrió y lo besó en la nariz. 

–Feliz Año Nuevo, Carita de Muñeca. 

Suspirando interiormente, Loki dejó de luchar contra la sensación suave y jaló la boca de Thor de nuevo a la suya, donde pertenecía. 

Feliz Año Nuevo. 

Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que lo sería. 

Al menos para ellos dos. 

* * * * * 

John se quedó parado en la terraza un largo rato luego de que Loki se fuera. 

No, besar a Loki no ayudó. El beso lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Besar a Sherlock, a pesar de estar mal, nunca lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Sherlock era cálido, siempre cálido, su boca dulce y deseosa y de Sherlock… incluso si besarla se sentía extraño como la mierda. 

Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea. 

Si tan solo fuera así de simple. 

Suspirando, John se pasó una mano por los ojos. No importaba ahora. Debería volver a entrar. Con la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Con Mary. Sherlock se había ido… para mejor. 

Todavía parecía irreal. 

John se quedó viendo los fuegos artificiales mientras que volaban hacia arriba y explotaban, creando una hermosa y colorida vista. Sherlock amaba los fuegos artificiales. Siempre se entusiasmaba con ellos como un niño. 

Un vacío doloroso retorció su estómago cuando se percató de que este era el primer Año Nuevo en años que no estaba pasando con Sherlock. El primero de muchos. 

John encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente. 

Tras él, la puerta se abrió y cerró. 

–Vas a resfriarte –dijo Mary. 

Su estómago se revolvió cuando una sensación de déjà vu lo golpeó con fuerza. ¿De verdad habían pasado sólo tres semanas? 

Hace tres semanas, justo en esta terraza, él había elegido a Sherlock por sobre Mary. Había estado enojado, había tenido el corazón roto, pero también había estado decidido a mantener a Sherlock por cualquier medio necesario. 

Pero no había sido suficiente. En cambio, los había jodido irremediablemente. 

Debería haber dejado que Sherlock se fuera entonces. Si hubiera elegido a Mary, nada de esto habría pasado. 

Todavía tendría el amor de Mary y su amor por ella, no habría sido contaminado por sus conflictivos sentimientos por Sherlock. 

John hizo una mueca, enojado consigo mismo. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. ¿Podría pasar dos malditos minutos sin pensar en Sherlock? Nunca había notado cuento tiempo pasaba pensando en él hasta que conscientemente intentó parar de hacerlo. El problema era, que cuando lograba realmente frenar los pensamientos intrusivos, se encontraba de mal humor, distraído, y en general sintiéndose como la mierda. Probablemente era enfermizo como la chingada, pero así era como era. 

–¿John? 

–Lo siento –dijo, sacando su mano y tomando la de Mary. La apretó– Lo siento. Probablemente no soy buena compañía en este momento. 

Sus ojos azules se veían pensativos mientras que lo miraba. Había desconfianza en ellos… algo que no había estado allí antes. Ella era diferente. Pero, de nuevo, también lo era él. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió a John que ambos podrían haber cambiado demasiado como para encajar. 

–Hay algo diferente en ti –dijo ella, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos–. Pareces… A veces te miro y es como si no te conociera. 

Ya somos dos. 

La verdad era, que él no sabía qué tipo de persona era John Odinson sin Sherlock Holmes en su vida. 

Era tiempo de averiguarlo. 

Detrás de él, los fuegos artificiales se dispararon en el patio trasero y la gente aplaudió. 

–Feliz Año Nuevo, John –dijo Mary con una sonrisa suave. Su cabello rubio brillaba. 

Un año nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo. 

John forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar la persistente sensación de que todo estaba mal. 

Si significo algo para ti, déjame ir. Se feliz. 

Tenía que intentarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Mary quería tomar las cosas con calma y no precipitarse en una relación de nuevo. Quería recomponer la confianza entre ellos. 

John lo entendió. 

Y en el fondo, no podía negar que se sentía algo aliviado. 

* * * * * 

No tenían sexo. No se besan. Tenían citas amistosas. 

Muchas veces, veían películas. Se sentaban uno junto al otro, con los ojos pegados a la TV, sus cuerpos apenas separados. Debería haberse sentido cómodo, pero no lo hacía. Un mes atrás, él habría tomado su mano. Un mes atrás, ella habría puesto la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora, había algo raro en el aire, algo duro y roto. 

Una tarde, lo intentó de todos modos. Le temó la mano. Sus dedos eran delgados y delicados. 

Cuatro minutos después, la soltó y enroscó la mano sobre el muslo. 

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo. 

–¿Quieres un trago? 

–No –dijo Mary, con un tono muy neutro–. Y tú no deberías, tampoco. 

Su mandíbula se tensó. 

Él no dijo nada. 

Apenas se miraron entre sí por el resto de la noche. 

Después de que ella finalmente se fuera, cogió una cerveza de la heladera, se tiró en el sofá y llevó la botella a sus labios. 

* * * * * 

Tres semanas ya en el nuevo año, Mary lo besó. 

Sus labios eran suaves y familiares. Poniendo una mano en su nuca, John le devolvió el beso. Cuando enterró su lengua profundamente en su boca, ella no se estremeció. Ella no se inclinó hacia el contacto como si estuviera hambrienta por él. Ella no hizo un ruidito por el simple roce de su pulgar contra su oído. 

Cuando él se retiró, sus azules ojos no estaban vidriosos con descarado deseo. Sólo estaba algo falta de aliento. 

John la miró y se preguntó qué carajos estaba mal con él. 

Mary suspiró. 

–Sí, me lo imaginaba –se veía resignada y algo triste–. Creo que está bastante claro que no tiene sentido que volvamos a estar juntos. 

John se apoyó en el sofá y se frotó la frente. Tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza. Quizás no debería haber bebido tanto en la fiesta de Greg. Por lo general le tomaba mucho conseguir una resaca. 

–Ni siquiera pareces sorprendido –dijo Mary–. Podría por lo menos haber pretendido estar sorprendido. 

–He sido un idiota por semanas, Mary –dijo–. Si yo fuera tú, no me querría, tampoco. 

–No eres un idiota –dijo Mary–. Pero no eres el hombre del que me enamoré. Ya no –Ella sacudió la cabeza– . Ya me rompiste el corazón una vez y no me diste ninguna explicación. Aún así, te di una segunda oportunidad, pero ya casi pasó un mes y no veo entusiasmo en ti. Es como si esperaras que funcionemos sin ningún esfuerzo de tu parte.   
Como si yo no valiera el esfuerzo. Como si yo fuera fácil. 

–No creo que seas fácil. 

Su voz se suavizó. 

–No estoy ciega, sabes. Tu corazón no está en ello. Nosotras las mujeres podemos sentir estas cosas. A veces estás tan frío e insensible que es difícil de creer que seas el mismo hombre relajado y atento del que me enamoré. No recuerdo la última vez que sonreíste. Fumas demasiado. Bebes demasiado. No es saludable, John –Ella frunció el ceño, sus pálidas cejas reuniéndose–. Siento… siento una oscuridad en ti, algo que no estaba antes. Es como si algo se hubiera chupado tu luz. Tus ojos ahora son más duros. Me asusta a veces. 

Suspirando, John se pasó una mano por la cara, sus hombros encorvándose. Volvió a pensar en el último mes. Sí, podía ver hacia dónde apuntaba ella. Cuando no estaba apático, tenía poco control de su temperamento en estos días. Estaba irritable en un buen día y peor que eso en los días malos, y últimamente los días malos superaban ampliamente a los buenos. Carajo, ayer él y Nick habían llegado a las manos después de alguna observación inofensiva que hizo Nick. 

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Mary en voz baja, tocando su hombro. Ella olía a flores– Dime qué está mal. 

John casi sonrió. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía pensar que había algo mal en él: sus hermanos, sus colegas, sus amigos, y ahora Mary. La verdad era, que no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo mal en él. Estaba empezando a sospechar que este era su verdadero ser. Quizás nació un capullo y Sherlock lo había hecho más suave. John se estremeció un poco cuando el mero pensamiento de Sherlock trajo consigo un aluvión de pensamientos y sentimientos conflictivos que prefería no examinar muy de cerca. 

–¿Es sobre Sherlock? –dijo Mary, con voz cuidadosa–. No lo he visto cerca en absoluto. ¿Has tenido una pelea con él? 

–No hablemos de él –tomó su mano en la suya, tratando de suavizar la voz–. Estábamos hablando de nosotros. 

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos destellando tristeza. 

–No hay un nosotros, John. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Dicen que el verdadero amor puede sobrevivir lo que sea que le arroje la vida. Tal vez el nuestro no era tan fuerte. 

La miró y se sintió... para nada tan afectado como habría esperado estar. Cuando había roto con ella un mes y medio atrás, había tenido que emborracharse para aliviar el dolor. Ahora sólo había una sensación agridulce sobre lo que podrían haber sido… y nada más. 

–Lo siento –dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y apoyándose para rozar sus labios contra los suyos castamente. 

-Lo sé –dijo ella–. ¿Y sabes qué? Pese a que no funcionó, me alegro de que me hayas pedido una segunda oportunidad. Ello finalmente me dio el cierre que necesitaba. Ya no estoy tan triste como lo estuve cuando rompiste conmigo. Puedo seguir adelante ahora –Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla–. ¿Amigos? 

Mirando su hermoso rostro, John sabía que ella tenía razón: las últimas semanas le habían dado el cierre que necesitaba él también. Al menos en lo que refería a ella. 

–Amigos –dijo, abrazándola. Ella olía familiar, pero su olor no lo hacía sentir mareado de placer. No quería acariciarla y respirar en ella hasta que sintiera como si deseara tragársela. Ella no olía como el hogar. 

Ella no olía como suya. 

Pero, de nuevo, ella nunca lo había sido.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

Cuando el teléfono sonó muy temprano en la mañana, un par de semanas más tarde, John parpadeó adormilado un par de veces antes de volver a mirar el identificador de llamadas. No, no estaba viendo cosas: tenía el dudoso placer de recibir una llamada de Laufey Holmes. 

Su estómago se revolvió. Laufey no le llamaría a esta hora sin que hubiera sucedido algo: Laufey lo había llamado en total dos veces, en todos los años de amistad con su hijo. 

Algo andaba mal. Y dado que sólo tenían algo en común, a John no le gustaba lo que podría significar esta llamada. 

–¿Has hablado con mi hijo últimamente? –Laufey dijo cuándo contestó. Bueno, ciertamente no se estaba preocupando por sutilezas relacionales. 

John se quedó mirando la oscura pared frente a la cama. 

–¿Cuál de ellos? –dijo, sólo para ser un capullo. No era nada que Laufey no se mereciera. 

–Odinson… 

–Mira, ni siquiera sé en dónde está –John escupió. Su temperamento no había mejorado desde su ruptura con Mary; de hecho, estaba peor–. No se molestó en decírmelo. No lo he visto ni hablado con él en más de un mes. 

–No te creo –dijo Laufey. 

–Ya ni siquiera somos amigos –dijo John, sin molestarse en ocultar su amargura. 

Silencio. La sorpresa de Laufey era palpable. 

–Ya puede estar feliz –dijo John, torciendo los labios–. Esto es lo que siempre ha querido. 

–Fuiste una mala influencia –Laufey dijo con irritación. John se rió entre dientes. 

–Quiere decir que tenía demasiada influencia. Lo cual odiabas. 

–Y tenía razón. Eres la razón para que él… sea de esa forma. Habría sido normal si… 

–Realmente no estoy de humor para su intolerancia – John dijo rotundamente–. Será mejor que tenga una jodida buena razón para llamarme o voy a colgar. 

Podía oír a Laufey tomando una respiración profunda. 

–Estoy preocupado por Sherlock –admitió por fin, con evidente reticencia. 

–¿Por qué? –dijo John, aplastando el impulso de preguntar dónde estaba Sherlock. Si supiera dónde estaba Sherlock, no confiaba en sí mismo para permanecer alejado… y tenía que hacerlo. El hecho de que Mary y él no hubieran funcionado juntos, no había cambiado nada: Sherlock había dejado en claro que estaba enfermo con la situación y quería estar solo. Quería que John viviera su propia vida y dejara de joder su mente. 

Ya sea que le gustara o no, tenía que respetar la decisión de Sherlock, sin importar cuan cabreado estuviera con él por terminar su amistad así. Y estaba enojado. Sin importar que racionalmente supiera que Sherlock había hecho lo correcto -que no podían seguir así- la forma en que Sherlock había manejado la situación era una mierda. Primero, Sherlock había afirmado que el sexo no cambiaría nada y que no tenía por qué significar algo; luego, después de usarlo como a un glorioso consolador para conseguir correrse, Sherlock hizo un giro completo y lo echó de su vida por el jodido teléfono. 

–Él no es el mismo –dijo Laufey–. Ha dejado el país en contra de mi voluntad, dejó su trabajo, sus responsabilidades. Sherlock ha dejado de responder a mis llamadas por completo. El chico de los Bane es mi única fuente de información, y es reacio a decirme nada. 

John maldijo por dentro. El chico de los Bane. Así que Sherlock estaba en Rusia con Magnus. Era algo que realmente no necesitaba saber. Porque parte de él ya estaba pensando en cuanto le llevaría organizar un viaje a Rusia… y joder la cabeza de Sherlock de nuevo. 

–Quizás Sherlock sólo no tiene ganas de hablar contigo – dijo John–. No eres exactamente su persona favorita luego de que dejaras en claro que lo consideras inferior a tu otro hijo. 

Cuando Laufey no respondió de inmediato, supo que había golpeado un nervio. 

–Sin embargo –dijo Laufey–. Esto es muy inusual en él. El chico de los Bane también estaba claramente preocupado, cuando hablé con él esta mañana. Dijo que no podía traicionar la confianza de mi hijo, pero que le gustaría poder hacer algo por él. 

Las tripas de John se apretaron. Si Magnus estaba tan preocupado como para llegar a estar tan cerca de traicionar la confianza de Sherlock, algo debía estar muy mal. 

–Arréglalo y tráelo de vuelta –Laufey dijo de pronto, con tono áspero–. Nunca me ha gustado tu influencia sobre mi hijo. Pero si alguien puede arreglar lo que sea que esté mal con él, eres tú. 

John mordió el interior de su mejilla. 

–Su hijo y yo no estamos exactamente dirigiéndonos la palabra –dijo, cada palabra un esfuerzo para ser dicha–. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle. 

Colgó. 

En el silencio absoluto que siguió, tomó una respiración profunda, y luego otra. Se obligó a relajar los puños. La puta madre. Negarse a cuidar a Sherlock iba contra todos sus malditos instintos. 

John se quedó mirando los primeros rayos del sol saliendo en el horizonte. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas cuando regresó anoche, luego de una noche con algunos viejos compañeros de escuela. Había habido una gran cantidad de bebida, baile y coqueteo con varias mujeres involucrado. Casi se había sentido como su antiguo yo. Incluso se besuqueó con una morena bastante bonita… antes de rechazarla cortésmente cuando lo invitó a su casa. 

Había esperado que ella se ofendiera por rechazarla, pero la chica solo le sonrió con simpatía. 

–¿Una ruptura reciente? –le había preguntado. Y John asintió con una sonrisa triste. 

Todavía estaba inseguro de si se había referido a Mary o a Sherlock. Quizás a ambos. Pero mientras que aún sentía una punzada de tristeza cada vez que pensaba en Mary, intentaba no pensar en Sherlock en absoluto. Pensar en Sherlock simplemente lo enojaba, inquietaba, agitaba, e incomodaba… por varias razones. Una de esas razones, era jodidamente enferma. 

Sintiendo una agitación familiar en la ingle, John suspiró. 

Unos minutos más tarde, perdió la batalla consigo mismo y se estiró para agarrar su Tablet de la mesita de noche. No le llevó mucho encontrar la fotografía. La encontró hace una semana, cuando estaba subiendo fotografías de su vieja cámara a un servidor virtual para hacer un backup. Ahora deseaba no haber llegado a ella. 

La foto había sido tomada hace casi cinco años, poco después del cumpleaños dieciocho de Sherlock. Recordaba ese día con claridad. Estaban en la playa al sur de Francia. Sherlock había dicho que el agua estaba fría y reusado a meterse al mar con él; en cambio, decidió tomar una siesta. Como una pequeña venganza, John puso una flor en el pelo de Sherlock, jaló sus pantalones hasta debajo de su culo y le tomó una foto. 

Había sido una broma inofensiva, algo que los adolescentes hacían para meterse con sus amigos. Sherlock se había teñido de diez tonos de rosado cuando John le había mostrado la imagen después. Había sido divertido como el carajo en ese momento. 

No era muy divertido ahora. No podía apartar la mirada de la pálida curva de la columna vertebral de Sherlock. De los dos hoyuelos justo por sobre la curva del trasero de Sherlock. Del pequeño agujero rosado entre las pálidas mejillas exuberantes de Sherlock. 

Se sentía como jodido pervertido cada vez que miraba la imagen. Esta vez no fue la excepción, pero no estaba apartando la mirada. Nunca podía hacerlo. Se humedeció los resecos labios, mirando el agujero de Sherlock. No debería haber nada excitante al respecto. Pero no podía evitar recordar cuan apretado se sentía alrededor de su polla, lo bien que se sentía a su alrededor, con dulcemente gemía Sherlock cuando lo tomaba más y más profundo… 

Sherlock jodidamente amaba tener su polla dentro de él, estaba encendido por ello… 

Maldita sea. 

Maldiciendo entre sus apretados dientes, John se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y tratando de ignorar la enorme erección en sus boxers. Se sentía como si tuviera dos mentes: su antiguo yo que extrañaba a su mejor amigo como una puta extremidad y quería montarse en un avión a Rusia para arreglar lo que estuviera mal con Sherlock y protegerlo de todo el mundo; y el gilipollas calenturiento que quería tirarse en un avión hacia Rusia por motivos completamente diferentes. La peor parte era que no podía conciliar ambos deseos en absoluto. Todavía se estremecía cada vez que se encontraba pensando en follarse a Sherlock. No podía repentinamente dejar de pensar en Sherlock como en un pseudo-hermano sólo porque una parte de él quería cogérselo, también. Era una cagada de conflicto emocional. Sabía que en este estado mental debería mantenerse lejos de Sherlock… que sólo acabaría jodiendo su cabeza y dañándolo de nuevo. 

Sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo con Sherlock ahora, John sólo empeoraría las cosas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

–¡Levántate y brilla, Sherly! 

Sherlock gimió y se hundió más profundamente bajo el edredón ante el sonido de la alegre voz de Magnus. 

–No, no, no –dijo Magnus, tirando del edredón y exponiendo su piel desnuda al aire frío. 

Rusia no era tan fría como decía la gente. Era peor. 

–Devuélvemelo o cierra la jodida ventana –se quejó Sherlock, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo–. Es febrero. En Rusia. No es exactamente el momento del año para tener las ventanas abiertas. 

–Lo haré… si sacas tu culo fuera de la cama. No vas a pasar todo el día en cama de nuevo. 

Suspirando, Sherlock se sentó y miró a su amigo. 

–No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer mientras estás fuera. 

Los suaves ojos castaños de Magnus lucían completamente indiferentes de momento. 

–Al menos no eres el que se congela las pelotas con este clima, asistiendo a reuniones triviales con personas que apenas hablan Inglés –cerró la ventana–. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco mayor con este traje? 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Era difícil reunir entusiasmo sobre lo que sea en estos días. 

–Realmente no. ¿Por qué te importa? 

–Quiero que el hombre con el que voy a reunirme me tome en serio –dijo Magnus, con sus cejas doradas juntándose. Tomó su notebook del escritorio y la trajo–. Mira. 

Sherlock miró al hombre de cabello oscuro en la pantalla y sintió una vaga sensación de malestar asentándose en sus entrañas. Una imagen no debería haberle producido esa sensación de frío, pero lo hizo. No era la ropa del hombre; llevaba un traje oscuro con clase, no muy distinto al que usaba Magnus. No era la apariencia del sujeto: era alto, en forma, y bastante bien parecido. No podía tener más de treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco años máximo. 

No, eran sus ojos los que pusieron a Sherlock incómodo. La forma en que esos pálidos ojos azules miraban la cámara... había algo insensible y cruel en ellos. 

–¿Quién es ese? –preguntó. 

–El hombre con quien voy a reunirme. 

–Luce vagamente familiar. – Últimamente su mente había estado funcionando algo extraña, “vagamente familiar” era el eufemismo del siglo, el tipo era peligroso de verdad, había tantas cosas que advertirle a Magnus, pero no se veía capaz ni con ánimos de explicar nada. 

–Es un reconocido hombre de negocios –dijo Magnus–. Posee un buen número de empresas en Europa, pero él es el pez gordo aquí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pregunté por ahí. La gente lo llama un tiburón. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron amplios. 

–¿Por qué reunirte con él? Dijiste que tu padre no te permitía enfrentar asuntos importantes. 

–Esa es la cosa: no lo hace –Magnus apagó la notebook, su expresión sombría, pero decidida–. Papá no lo sabe. Voy a demostrarle que puedo manejar a tipos como este –miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca–. Sólo desearía no verme como un estudiante secundario. Oh, bien –suspiró–. Deséame suerte. Voy a necesitarla. 

–Buena suerte –murmuró Sherlock mientras que Magnus se ponía el abrigo y encaraba hacia la puerta. 

Magnus se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró hacia atrás. 

–No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Tal vez un par de días. No te quedes en cama mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad… lo sabré. Y no más drogas hasta que aprendas a retener el licor como la gente al menos. Prométemelo. 

–Lo prometo –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa forzada. 

Magnus no parecía especialmente convencido. 

–Le dije al personal del hotel que te alimentara dos veces al día, pero tienes que salir afuera al menos una vez al día, ¿lo entiendes? –Su voz se suavizó–. No es saludable, Sher. Estoy preocupado. Quizás es momento de que vuelvas a casa. Estar lejos claramente no está ayudando. 

–No puedo volver a casa. No estando así. Le prometí que no lo molestaría más –Sherlock se mordió el labio–. No puedo volver a casa. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

–Cuando te veo, empiezo a tener dudas sobre desear un amor épico. Tal vez sea más problemático de lo que vale. 

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Sherlock. 

–Un amor épico apesta sólo cuando no es correspondido. 

–Sí –dijo Magnus–. Espero ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no perder la cabeza enamorándome de alguien que nunca me ame a cambio. 

Sherlock se rió por eso. Magnus no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. 

–Vete. ¿Cuál es el número de la policía local? Lo necesitaré cuando la mafia rusa te secuestre. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes. 

–Si la mafia rusa me secuestra, la policía local es el último sitio al que debes llamar –dicho eso, se había ido. 

La puerta se trabó al cerrarse tras Magnus, y él estaba solo con sus pensamientos una vez más. 

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Sherlock se metió de nuevo bajo el edredón y cerró los ojos, ignorando la punzada de culpa por romper su promesa a Magnus. 

En su mayoría, no se arrepentía de unirse a Magnus en Rusia. Magnus era una buena compañía y Rusia era... interesante: las personas, las diferencias culturales, el tamaño del país, la enorme brecha entre las clases sociales. Todo era muy interesante y... 

Habían sido los más largos, dos meses de mierda en la vida de Sherlock. A veces era difícil recordar por qué tenía que levantarse, era más fácil perderse y crear en su mente con detalles minuciosos las cosas y borrar todo lo inútil, y esas mañanas eran las peores. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo para saber que tenía un desagradable caso de depresión o algo asi, pero que no sabía cómo salir de ello. Cómo recuperar algo de control. 

Todo en su vida parecía haberse caído en pedazos: su familia, sus relaciones, su lugar en el mundo. En las pocas ocasiones en que habían hablado por teléfono, su padre le había gritado, más que furioso por su partida. Luego de las primeras llamadas, Sherlock había apagado su teléfono. No necesitaba las diatribas de su padre para saber que estaba siendo irresponsable e imprudente. Sabía que no debería haberse ido así. Pero no podía volver. Ahora no. No podría manejar a su papá ahora mismo. Laufey no se perdía nada y no tenía reparos en usar las debilidades de la gente en su contra; en su actual estado mental Sherlock se encontraría casado con Megan antes de poder darse cuenta. Porque su papá tenía razón: era débil. Se volvía débil por John, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo haría, pero era mucho más débil sin John. 

Suspirando, Sherlock se volteó sobre su estómago, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada. Quería superarlo -no era masoquista- pero le resultaba imposible cuando cada fibra de su ser deseaba a John, un dolor profundo que no podía ser superado sin importar a cuántos sitios interesantes lo arrastrara Magnus. Era casi como una necesidad física, como el hambre o el sueño. 

Dios, jodidamente odiaba cuan desorientado y fuera de balance se sentía sin la presencia de una única persona en su vida. Su orgullo lo resentía, pero su orgullo no podía cambiar cómo se sentía. Al principio, Magnus le había dicho que era normal que se sienta abatido después de una mala ruptura y que tenía que continuar a través de ello y superarlo, pero después de casi dos meses, Sherlock sabía que no sería tan simple para él. No se sentía abatido. 

Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua… intentando respirar y fallando.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

La vibración de su teléfono lo despertó muy temprano por la mañana nuevamente. John lo agarró a ciegas. 

–Sí –dijo, todavía medio dormido. 

–No puedo encontrar a Sherlock –dijo Laufey. 

Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe. 

–¿Qué? 

–Ni Sherlock ni el chico de los Bane están respondiendo a sus teléfonos –dijo Laufey–. Normalmente no lo consideraría demasiado, pero... 

–¿Pero? –dijo John. 

–Bane me llamó anoche, preguntando si he oído de Sherlock. Me confió que su hijo ha estado desaparecido por una semana… 

–¿Qué? –dijo John, sentándose–. ¿Quieres decir que Magnus está desaparecido? 

–Sí –dijo Laufey–. Los empleados de Bane en Rusia no han visto a Magnus en una semana. Bane sospecha que el niño ha sido secuestrado por uno de sus… rivales de negocios –La voz de Laufey sonaba extremadamente seca cuando lo dijo. 

Todo lo que John podía oír era su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. 

–¿Qué hay de Sherlock? 

–Nadie sabe –Laufey dijo enérgicamente–. Los empleados de Bane lo han visto en ocasiones con el muchacho de los Bane, pero parece ser que Sherlock raramente acompañaba a su amigo en sus reuniones de negocios. Nadie sabe dónde está quedándose Sherlock. Usó su tarjeta de crédito en Moscú hace unas semanas, pero luego de eso, no hay nada. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar completamente seguro, pero... 

–Pero podría no estarlo. 

El silencio de Laufey lo decía todo: estaba preocupado de que su hijo quedara atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que estubiera involucrado el Sr. Bane. 

–Dijiste que no pudiste encontrar a Sherlock –dijo John. 

Laufey dejó escapar un suspiro. 

–Rusia es... un sitio muy diferente. Las personas con las que hablé por teléfono o fueron poco colaborativas a propósito, o no entendieron lo que quería de ellos, lo cual no es improbable, considerando que la mayoría de las personas parecen tener solo un conocimiento rudimentario del Inglés.   
Me temo que el único curso de acción es viajar allí, pero tengo reuniones de negocio que no puedo… 

–Yo iré –dijo John de manera cortante, interrumpiéndolo–. Si puede conseguir los arreglos para obtenerme una visa rápidamente… 

–Vas a tenerla para esta tarde –dijo Laufey–. Mi avión está listo para salir en cualquier momento. Ya hablé con el hospital y estuvieron de acuerdo en darte unas vacaciones. 

John se habría reído si su estómago no estuviera apretado. 

–Que bien de tu parte –dijo–. Aunque, algo presuntuoso, ¿no te parece? 

–¿Lo es? –dijo Laufey–. No estoy ciego, Odinson. Nunca pudiste decirle no a mi hijo cuando te necesitó. Eres tan patético con él cómo lo es él contigo. Eres la persona perfecta para mandar a Rusia, porque sé que no vas a volver sin él. 

John se preguntaba qué diría Laufey si supiera el alcance de su afecto por su hijo. 

–Trae a mi hijo de regreso, John –dijo Laufey, sorprendiéndolo por el uso de su nombre de pila–. Dile que pare de actuar como una reina del drama –Y añadió lacónicamente–. Dile que su familia lo quiere de vuelta. Su punto ha quedado claro en casa. 

Colgó, dejando a John preguntándose si había entendido a Laufey bien.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

El tiempo pasó en un extraño estado de duermevela, los días desangrándose hasta que Sherlock perdió el registro de cuántos días habían pasado desde que Magnus se fue. A veces comía cuando el personal del hotel no se hartaba de llamar a la puerta. A veces se sintió enfermo, por estar tirado en la cama sintiendo lástima de sí mismo o perdido en aquel enorme palacio mental que había creado, rara vez se encontraba viendo los pocos canales en inglés del televisor, y salió. Vagó por las calles sin rumbo, escuchando un lenguaje desconocido a su alrededor, hasta que su nariz estaba goteando y él se sentía tan frío por fuera como lo estaba en su interior. Un par de veces se perdió, pero comenzó a poder seguir pistas, pequeños detalles que le ayudaban a encontrar su camino de regreso al hotel. Las dos mujeres del vestíbulo seguían disparándole miradas extrañas y susurrando en ruso entre ellas al verle. Sherlock generalmente las ignoraba e iba directamente hacia su habitación, donde tomaba una larga ducha caliente -podría ser un miserable jodido deprimido, pero se negaba a apestar. Después de la ducha, iba a la cama. A veces se masturbaba, tratando de deshacerse de la horrible necesidad permanente que lo carcomía por dentro. No funcionó, sin importar lo duro que se folló a sí mismo con el consolador. Después de todo, sólo se sentía más patético y vacío. Así que se metía debajo del edredón y no saldría de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente… muy tarde en la mañana. 

Esa mañana no fue diferente a las otras. 

Hasta que un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus somnolientos pensamientos. 

Sherlock no se molestó en levantarse. Probablemente era el servicio. No tenía hambre. 

Pero los golpes no pararon. 

Cuando se hicieron más fuertes, Sherlock suspiró, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta, frotándose los ojos. 

Abrió la puerta y se congeló, su aliento quedando atrapado en su garganta. 

John estaba de pie al otro lado, alto y más grande que la vida misma, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa y oscura chaqueta. La mandíbula de John estaba en tensión, su rostro difícil de leer mientras que sus ojos verdes recorrían completamente a Sherlock. Eso lo hizo notar que sólo vestía un par de calzoncillos grises. 

–Luces horrible –John entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. 

–Gracias –dijo Sherlock cuando encontró la voz. Sonaba áspera, como si le faltara uso. Ahora que lo pensaba,   
¿cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con alguien?   
Se cruzó de brazos, metiendo las manos bajo sus axilas para resistir el impulso, casi irresistible, de saltar sobre John y envolverse en él como un pulpo–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Su voz sonó hostil. 

Los ojos de John se estrecharon. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sillón. 

–Estábamos preocupados. Magnus está desaparecido desde hace diez días. 

Sherlock parpadeó. 

–¿Diez días? 

John se quedó viéndolo. 

–¿No lo sabías? 

Con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Magnus había estado fuera por un tiempo, pero no le había parecido que fuera tanto. Mierda. ¿Cuándo había perdido el contacto con la realidad? 

–Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti. Ahora puedo ver por qué. 

–¿Papá te llamó? –dijo aturdido. 

–Sí –dijo John, acercándose. Tomó los hombros de Sherlock con sus manos, apretando con fuerza–. ¿Qué carajo, Sherlock? 

Respirando superficialmente, Sherlock levantó la barbilla. John olía a invierno y a aire fresco, y a John. 

Eso lo mareó, pero a la vez, su mente se sentía más aguda de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La habitación parecía más nítida y brillante. Se sentía más como él mismo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y de repente se despertará en este mundo extraño que no tenía mucho sentido. 

–¿Qué? –dijo a la defensiva. 

–¿Qué? –John repitió– ¿Has visto un espejo últimamente? Has perdido por lo menos diez libras. 

¿Lo había hecho? 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. 

–Estoy bien. Supongo que no soy un gran fan de la cocina rusa. 

–Ni mierda –dijo John, agarrando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus dedos estaban helados– . Sherly –dijo, más suave esta vez, con una extraña expresión en el rostro–. Soy yo. Háblame. 

Sherlock tragó, sintiéndose más patético que nunca.   
Odiaba cómo John seguía llamándolo Sherly. 

No se sentía como Sherlock. Sherly era alguien más feliz, alguien que pertenecía. Sherly le pertenecía a John. Él no era de John. Nunca lo había sido. 

Miró hacia John. 

–Regresa a Londres. Te lo dije: ya no tienes que preocuparte por mis estúpidos sentimientos. No soy tu preocupación. 

La ira se dibujó en el rostro de John. 

–¿Sabes qué es una estupidez? Que pienses que no eres mi preocupación. Dejarás de preocuparme cuando me muera. 

Se fulminaron con la vista mutuamente, respirando con dificultad. 

–¿Sabes lo que es realmente estúpido? –Sherlock devolvió–. Que creas que quiero ser tu preocupación. Búscate un jodido cachorro si quieres algo que acaricie tu complejo de héroe. O mejor aún, ¡Llama a Mary! Así tendrás algo que cuidar. No me necesitas para que… 

John pegó sus bocas. Fue tal shock para el sistema de Sherlock, luego de meses de nada, que un sonido lastimero escapó de su garganta. Sólo podía permanecer allí, intentando retenerlo mientras que John tomaba, y tomaba, y tomaba, un beso sin restricciones, brutal, lleno de una necesidad ardiente. Convirtió las rodillas de Sherlock en gelatina. John mordió su labio posesivamente, obligándolo a gemir, a inclinarse más cerca, a pedir más. Su sangre latía mientras que John devoraba su boca con besos hambrientos, ásperos, y aún no podía creer completamente que esto estaba sucediendo, esperando por el golpe que seguro estaba por venir… porque John se alejara, diciendo que fue un error y que no quería a Sherlock de ese modo. Pero en cambio, John enroscó los dedos en su cabello y metió la lengua hasta la mitad de su garganta, besándolo brutalmente, su deseo inconfundible mientras que atraía las caderas de Sherlock contra su dura polla. 

–Lo lamento –John dijo con voz ronca, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sherlock, acariciando sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock y metiéndolas luego dentro de sus boxers para agarrar sus nalgas–. Lo lamento –dijo, empujando a Sherlock hacia la cama. 

Incluso a través de su mente aturdida por el deseo, Sherlock sabía porque se estaba disculpando John: esto aún no significa nada. Pero de momento, con el aroma y el cuerpo de John sobre su cuerpo, no era capaz de preocuparse por ello. Lo quería, lo quería, lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba tanto que quería meterse dentro de él o meter a John dentro de sí mismo, pegarlo a sí mismo. 

Sherlock gimió cuando John lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se arrastró sobre él, cubriendo su rostro y cuello con besos urgentes y húmedos, dejando chupones en su piel. –Sherlock –dijo John, su nombre sonando con veneración–. Sherlock –dijo de nuevo, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por el pecho de Sherlock–. Sherlock –murmuró sobre el ombligo de Sherlock, su voz gruesa y apenas reconocible–. Bebé –mordió y lamió el hueso de la cadera de Sherlock, haciéndolo sacudirse y retorcerse bajo John con suaves gemidos rotos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que John le quitó los boxers; notó que estaba desnudo cuando John separó sus piernas y se detuvo para mirar la ingle de Sherlock. 

Jadeante, Sherlock se sintió ruborizar, temeroso de que John se enfriara al ver su dura polla de cerca, en vivo y en directo. Con las manos en los muslos de Sherlock, John miraba la polla de Sherlock con una expresión extraña, antes de desviar la mirada hacia los tonificados muslos de Sherlock. Sus ojos miel se volvieron vidriosos. John se inclinó y mordió la cara interna del muslo de Sherlock. Un sonido lamentable escapó de los labios de Sherlock. Dios. Estaba tan duro que dolía. 

–John –graznó, girando sus caderas–. Por favor. 

Los ojos de John se elevaron hacia el enrojecido rostro de Sherlock. 

–¿Por favor, qué? 

–Fóllame –dijo Sherlock, buscando a ciegas el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón. Por algún golpe de suerte, sus inestables dedos lo encontraron. Lo dejó caer en la mano de John–. Fóllame –dijo de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos. 

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de John. 

–Eso te trastornaría más. 

Sherlock casi rió. ¿No ves lo mucho que me has trastornado ya? Eres lo único que quiero. Me siento como una extremidad amputada de ti. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo. 

–No importa –dijo, todavía retorciéndose y girando sus caderas con impaciencia–. Te extrañe tanto. Quiero tenerte en mí –Nunca habría dicho algo tan cursi a nadie excepto a John: con John, decir cosas desvergonzadas como esa se sentía tan natural como respirar–. Quiero sentirte. 

Los ojos de John se oscurecieron. Lanzándose hacia adelante, besó ardientemente a Sherlock antes de enderezarse y tomar el lubricante. Sherlock abrió más las piernas, humedeciendo sus labios con anticipación. Sabía que John no era ajeno al sexo anal con mujeres, por lo que no se preocupaba por ello. 

Y estaba en lo cierto. En cuestión de minutos, se retorcía en los dedos de John, empujando contra ellos, gimiendo sin sentido. Más. Quería más. Quería a John. La polla de John, latiendo en él, estirándolo ampliamente. 

–Condón –dijo John, sacando sus dedos. 

Sherlock se lo quedó mirando sin entender, con la mente confusa y su agujero tan malditamente vacío. 

–Un condón, Sherlock –John repitió, apretando la base de su propia polla, que estaba dura, roja y brillante. 

Sherlock apartó su hambrienta mirada de él e hizo un gesto hacia el baño. 

–Hay algunos en el baño –logró decir–. Creo. 

John se levantó de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa que le quedaba en el camino, con abruptos movimientos espasmódicos. 

La espera pareció ser la más larga en la vida de Sherlock. 

Cuando John regresó, Sherlock exhaló, pero se olvidó de volver a inhalar, porque John estaba desnudo. Era increíblemente hermoso, pero no era por eso. Había visto a John desnudo docenas de veces. Incluso lo había visto desnudo y excitado. Pero nunca antes había sido un John desnudo y excitado por él. 

John se estiró sobre él. Sherlock empezó a temblar cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron por todas partes. Dios. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar. 

–Mírame –John dijo con dureza, apoyándose en un codo–. Mírame, Sherlock. 

Con algo de esfuerzo, Sherlock centró su mirada en los ojos de John. 

–Escucha –dijo John, acariciando el muslo de Sherlock con sus fuertes dedos antes de empujar la rodilla de Sherlock hacia arriba y posicionarse entre sus muslos. La intensidad de la mirada de John era estimulante y algo atemorizante–. Quiero follarte, quiero follarte muchísimo, pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa. Todavía no descubrí que es lo que quiero de ti. Así que mejor me detienes. Ahora –John se inclinó y le mordió el labio inferior–. Detenme, maldición. Por tu propio bien. 

Sherlock se retorció debajo de él, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo caliente y musculoso de John encima de él. Separó más ampliamente las piernas. 

–Sherlock –John se quejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo–. Deja de ser una puta. Presta atención. 

–Estoy prestando atención –murmuró Sherlock, agarrando la erección de John con su mano derecha y guiándola entre sus piernas. Ambos silbaron cuando empujó contra el lubricado agujero de Sherlock. 

–Sherlock –John silbó entre dientes–. Deja de pensar con la polla, maldito seas. 

–No puedo –Sherlock susurró, mirando a John con los ojos desenfocados–. Te quiero –dijo, con la voz temblorosa llena de honestidad–. Tanto. 

John gruñó y empujó hacia adentro, sus hombros tensos y sus bíceps hinchados por el esfuerzo de no moverse demasiado rápido. Oh Dios. Los párpados de Sherlock se cerraron, su espalda arqueada. Por fin, John llegó al fondo y se detuvo, su polla engrosada y pulsante dentro de él. 

¿Por qué no se mueve? 

Con gran esfuerzo, Sherlock abrió los ojos y se enfocó en John. 

–No soy una de tus delicadas chicas. Me puedes clavar contra el colchón. Puedo tomarlo –Se lamió los labios resecos–. Lo deseo. 

John gimió, dejando caer su cabeza junto a la de Sherlock. Moduló junto a la mejilla de Sherlock. 

–Eres tan puta en la cama. Imagínate. Siempre son los más tranquilos. 

Sherlock volteó la cabeza y atrapó el labio de John entre los dientes. Lo chupó. 

–Solo por ti. 

Las fosas nasales de John aletearon. Salió lentamente y se enterró de nuevo, dejando caer su peso hacia adelante. 

Lloriqueando, Sherlock envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de John, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda con fuerza. 

–Oh Dios, más rápido. 

Gruñendo, John fijó un ritmo rápido, chocando contra él, girando sus caderas con cada embestida, frotando su cuerpo contra la polla de Sherlock cada vez. Cada golpe hundía más a Sherlock en el éxtasis, cada embestida lo tenía lloriqueando y gimiendo mientras que las caderas de John irrumpían hacia el frente con un ritmo brutal, la intensidad de ello conmocionando sus sentidos en una forma que nunca creyó posible. La polla de John en él, se sentía mejor que bien, gruesa y perfecta, pero saber que John lo quería se sentía aún mejor. John lo quería lo suficiente como para doblarlo al medio y follarlo en una forma tan primitiva, sus fuertes dedos aferrando las caderas de Sherlock en un apretón castigador mientras que su polla entraba y salía del agujero de Sherlock. 

Era sucio, rápido y primitivo, tan diferente a la cuidadosa, sobreprotectora, actitud habitual de John hacia él; y el contraste hacía a Sherlock estremecerse y gemir. Quizás John no podía hacerle ninguna promesa, pero definitivamente en este momento no estaba pensando en él como en su hermanito. 

Gemidos guturales subieron por la garganta de John, sus caderas golpeando hacia el frente más y más rápido. Su polla golpeaba su próstata y Sherlock lloriqueaba. John lo repitió, una y otra vez, hasta que Sherlock estaba llorando y aferrándose a él, con sonidos inhumanos saliendo de sus labios mientras se arrastraba cada vez más cerca del límite. –Sherlock –gruñó John, con la voz áspera e irreconocible– . Voy… a –azotó su verga contra su próstata y el orgasmo de Sherlock lo superó, golpeándolo, desde los dedos de los pies y atravesando su núcleo y ascendiendo por su columna vertebral. Soltó un gritó largo y roto mientras se corría. 

Gimiendo, John se estremeció violentamente y se corrió, también, dejando caer su peso sobre él. 

–Puta madre –dijo John contra su oreja, acariciando su cabello sudoroso. 

–Sí –dijo Sherlock en voz baja, su cuerpo hormigueando por todas partes con felicidad. Siempre supo que sería perfecto con John–. Tan bueno –murmuró–. Te amo. 

Lo lamentó inmediatamente cuando John se puso rígido. 

–Vamos a pretender que no dije eso –dijo Sherlock, manteniendo su tono ligero. 

John se levantó apoyándose en los codos, sus ojos turbios viéndolo. 

–Eres un Idiota. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. 

–¿Qué? 

John se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y, para decepción de   
Sherlock, se retiró y rodó a un lado. Ató el condón y lo tiró a la basura antes de estirarse de espaldas a su lado. Miró a Sherlock y abrió los brazos. 

Sonriendo con alivio, Sherlock se arrastró a sus brazos inmediatamente, quedando medio encima de John. Habían hecho esto cientos de veces en el pasado, pero se sentía diferente cuando estaban desnudos. Mejor. Mucho mejor. 

Dios, lo extrañaba tanto. 

Con un suspiro de placer, Sherlock pasó los dedos por el pecho de John con una sonrisa. 

–¿Tiempo de abrazar? 

–Ajá –dijo John, apretando su brazo alrededor de él–. Consentí al bastardo pervertido que quería ensuciarte y follarte en el colchón. Ahora es el tiempo de satisfacer al blandito que quiere abrazarte hasta el olvido. 

–Hablas como si fueran dos personas distintas –dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa. 

–A veces se siente como que lo son –dijo John, acariciando su pelo–. El blandito te extrañó, Osito Sherlock. 

Sherlock sonrió. 

–Lo extrañé, también. Mucho. 

–Ajá –murmuró John, con los ojos ya cerrados. 

–Probablemente deberíamos hablar –dijo Sherlock. 

Un ojo miel se abrió. 

–Hablaremos –murmuró John–. Después de tomar una siesta de unas horas. Te he estado buscando por todo Moscú durante tres días –Sus labios se torcieron–. Y follarte requiere muchísima energía. Estoy hecho polvo y es tu culpa, Holmes. 

Sherlock sonrió y cerró los ojos. No se sentía cansado, pero no le importaba demorar la conversación unas horas. Era poco probable que fuera agradable. Apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de John y se sostuvo… mientras pudiera.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

John abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó viendo la cabeza de cabello negro alborotado en su hombro. El cálido cuerpo de Sherlock estaba pegado a lo largo del suyo, su pierna colgada sobre el muslo de John. Todavía estaba dormido. Las pestañas largas y tupidas revolotearon, pero no se abrieron. Sherlock sonrió un poquito en su sueño, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de John. 

Estaban desnudos. Por supuesto que estaban desnudos: tuvieron sexo. Y esta vez no podría reclamar estar borracho o confundido. Esta vez no había sido un participante pasivo. Lejos de eso. 

John apretó la mandíbula. Se había prometido que no viajaría a Rusia para joder la cabeza de Sherlock de nuevo. No debería haber habido ningún joder involucrado, punto final. 

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo sobre él luego de haber sodomizado a dicho mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él. Su mejor amigo cuyo corazón no podía romper. Esto no podía volver a pasar… mientras no estuviera seguro de qué demonios quería. 

Sherlock hizo un arrullador ruidito suave, suspiró y se movió en su sueño. 

Con el pecho hinchado de afecto, John no pudo evitar inclinarse y acariciar el cabello de Sherlock. Cristo, lo extrañaba: como se sentía, como olía, todo cálido y perfecto, y Sherlock. Besó la frente de Sherlock, preguntándose cómo podía sentir tan cruda adoración ahora, cuando hace unas horas folló a Sherlock más brusco de lo que había follado a nadie en su vida. Estos deseos y pensamientos conflictivos lo habían estado enloqueciendo por semanas. Por meses. No podía unirlos ni deshacerse de ninguno de ellos. 

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Magnus no hubiera desaparecido. Le gustaría decir que se habría mantenido alejado de Sherlock pero, en el fondo, se conocía mejor. Por cómo habían ido las cosas, hubiera aguantado un par de semanas más antes de buscar a Sherlock y volver a adherirlos juntos, al carajo con el sentido común. 

–Si frunces el ceño más fuerte, tus cejas se unirán en el medio. 

John miró a Sherlock y se encontró con sus ojos cerrados. 

–¿Estás despierto? 

Sherlock bostezó y se hundió más a su lado. 

–No. 

Riéndose, John pasó los dedos por el cabello de Sherlock. –Sherlock. 

–No –El pie desnudo de Sherlock se deslizó por la pierna de John. 

John se tensó, sus suaves emociones desvaneciéndose mientras que el otro sentimiento se hacía cargo. El cambio fue tan rápido que lo dejó algo desorientado. Ahora, en vez de los sentimientos cálidos y difusos por abrazar a su mejor amigo, se sentía completamente caliente, muy consciente de toda la piel suave y pálida a disposición. Descubrió a su mano moviéndose por la pierna de Sherlock, acariciando su muslo ligeramente antes de asentarse en una nalga perfectamente redondeada. A diferencia de él, Sherlock era suave por todas partes, su piel suave como la seda. 

–Alguien está toquetón –Sherlock murmuró, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas. 

–¿Te afeitas aquí abajo o algo? –dijo John, apretando los glúteos de Sherlock, e intentando distraerse de la necesidad de jalar esas tonificadas piernas largas sobre sus hombros y volver a entrar en Sherlock. 

Sherlock se rió, pasando sus dedos por el escaso pelo oscuro en el estómago de John. 

–Nop. No tengo –La mano de Sherlock se deslizó más abajo y se envolvió en torno a la erección de John con familiaridad casual. 

Pero no había nada casual en la forma en que Sherlock la miraba. Sherlock se humedeció los labios con la lengua. 

–Creo que extrañé más chuparte la polla de lo que te extrañé a ti. 

–Creo que estoy ofendido –dijo John, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. Se aclaró la garganta–. Amigo, tenemos que hablar –Amigo. La palabra se sintió extraña en su lengua. Incorrecta. Como si ya no encajara. No lo hacía, John se dio cuenta cuando sintió casi físicamente como algo hacía ‘clic’ dentro de él–. ¿Sherlock? – dijo, con su corazón acelerado. 

Sherlock parpadeó y miró hacia arriba. 

La respiración de John quedó atrapada en su garganta. Dios, era... los ojos de Sherlock parecían casi verdes con la luz de la mañana, brillando sobre las mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño, sus arqueados labios rosados entreabiertos, y John se sentía... 

Joder, se sentía capaz de Consumirlo. Quería tenerlo, necesitaba meterse dentro de él, en él, cavar su camino dentro, marcarlo, amarlo, usarlo, cuidarlo, poseerlo, poner todo de sí en Sherlock. 

Sherlock hizo un ruidito sorprendido cuando John rodó encima de él. 

–Sherlock –dijo con voz ronca, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Sherlock y articulando en medio de sonidos codiciosos de succión–. Sherlock. Dios, te quiero –Sus manos ya estaban separando los muslos de Sherlock y acariciándolos con impaciencia. Quería –necesitaba- empujarse dentro de él, la urgencia de esa necesidad amenazando con engullirlo. 

–Está bien –dijo Sherlock, sonando sorprendido y sin aliento, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de John–. Está bien. Lo que sea que quieras. 

Las palabras lo sacudieron. 

Apenas podía recordar preparar a Sherlock y ponerse un condón. 

Cuando por fin -por fin- se empujó dentro, John gruñó estremeciéndose. Mierda. Había algo acerca de estar dentro de Sherlock que era mucho más satisfactorio que tener su polla en un agujero apretado. Cerrando los ojos, John se deleitó en la sensación por un momento, pero quería moverse. Lo necesitaba. 

Besándose, ellos se movían juntos, tratando de establecer un ritmo lento y constante, pero su cuerpo exigía más. 

El placer se construyó rápido mientras que el ritmo se hizo más rápido y duro; el fuerte sonido de su piel golpeando junta añadido a los gemidos y chirridos de la cama. Fue rápido y sucio, el cuerpo de John hambriento por ello, más de lo que nunca había estado por nada ni nadie, como si quisiera fundirlos juntos. Él lo quería también. 

Pronto, los gemidos de Sherlock subieron de volumen, convirtiéndose en gemidos necesitados, sin sentido y excitantes como el infierno. 

Apoyándose en los codos, John se quedó viendo a Sherlock, mirándolo deshacerse -sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, sus preciosos ojos desenfocados, sus rosados labios entreabiertos mientras que Sherlock jadeaba entrecortadamente- y John quería devorarlo completamente. 

Gruñendo, golpeó sus bocas reuniéndolas, besando a Sherlock desordenadamente mientras que lo follaba con fuerza. Te amo, Te amo, Te amo bombeaba en su sangre mientras que embestía y embestía, queriendo enterrarse más y más profundo. Los gemidos de Sherlock adquirieron un tono doloroso, sus brazos apretando más mientras que se movían juntos, perdiendo por completo el ritmo. 

–John –Sherlock graznó con voz ronca contra su boca, arqueándose y agitándose. 

–Vamos, Sherlock –John embistió duro en él–. Vamos, amor… 

Sherlock gritó y se corrió, sus paredes apretando alrededor de la polla de John en la más dulce forma. 

Gruñendo, John se dejó ir y se corrió también, jadeando contra el hombro de Sherlock cuando sus brazos se rindieron, oleada tras oleada de placer corriendo a través de él. 

Puta Madre. 

Cristo. ¿Siempre sería tan intenso con Sherlock? 

El pensamiento lo hizo paralizar. 

¿Siempre? 

–¿John? –dijo Sherlock–. ¿Hay algo mal? 

John no respondió, intentando dar sentido a sus caóticos pensamientos y emociones. 

–¿John? –dijo Sherlock con incertidumbre, un dejo de miedo creciendo en su voz. John quería envolverlo en sus brazos y espantar sus temores a besos. 

Mierda. 

–¿John? 

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Sherlock. 

Sherlock tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azul-verdosos aun suavizados por el resplandor postcoital, pero un poco preocupados. Los enrojecidos e hinchados labios de Sherlock atrapaban su mirada. 

Sí. 

Puta Madre. 

Se echó a reír, mientras que oleadas de alivio y euforia lo recorrían. 

–Finalmente. 

–¿Qué? –La aprehensión de Sherlock parecía ser mayor– No entiendo. 

John dudó, sin saber cómo explicar algo que casi no tenía sentido para él mismo. Se rodó fuera de Sherlock y se sacó el condón. Luego de tirarlo a la basura, se tendió junto a Sherlock y lo miró. 

–Los últimos meses han sido jodidamente confusos para mí – murmuró, poniendo una mano en el vientre de Sherlock. No podía dejar de tocarlo–. No podía dejar de pensar en ti como en alguien a quien proteger, mi seudo hermanito a quien amé casi toda mi vida. Al mismo tiempo, me excitaba follarte la boca, incluso a pesar de que pensaba que estaba mal desearte de esa forma. Me aterraba. No podía darle sentido. Me jodió la cabeza, y terminé por joderte la cabeza también a ti. 

–¿Y ahora? 

–Ahora te miro y no veo a un hermano –John se encontró con sus ojos–. No me siento como un pervertido. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: que puedes acostumbrarte a todo con el tiempo suficiente –Una sonrisa jaló de los labios de John–. Creo que me acostumbré a ello un poco demasiado. Incluso decirte “amigo” se siente raro ahora. 

–Quieres –Una inconfundible chispa de esperanza encendida en los ojos de Sherlock– decir… 

–Sí –dijo John, rozando su pulgar sobre el ombligo de Sherlock–Desearte ya no se siente raro y malo. No me malinterpretes: siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero no eres sólo eso. No es suficiente para mí. Quiero más –sonrió con malicia–. Ahora me siento con ganas de follarte como un animal en celo y luego cargarte a través del umbral. Ya no son dos cosas separadas. No se contradicen entre sí. Te deseo y deseo cuidarte. 

Sherlock no sonrió. Parecía confundido, con el ceño fruncido. 

–Pero... pero… ¿qué pasa con Mary? Pensé que querías volver con ella. Te dije que volvieras con ella. 

Suspirando, John hizo círculos con su pulgar alrededor del ombligo de Sherlock. 

–Lo intentamos, pero ya no encajamos juntos –dudó antes de admitirlo–. Yo era un desastre sin ti. 

–¿Sí? –Sherlock sonaba muy satisfecho, el gilipollas. 

–Síp –dijo John con una sonrisa triste–. Pude haber estado actuando como un idiota con todo el mundo. Mary no estaba muy impresionada. Al final, estuvimos de acuerdo en que estaríamos mejor como amigos. 

Sherlock lo evaluó. 

–¿Te arrepientes? 

John no se apresuró a responder. Sabía que esto era importante para Sherlock luego de haber estado en el extremo receptor de su ira y amargura por su fallida relación con Mary. Sherlock merecía una respuesta honesta y bien pensada. 

–Estaba enamorado de ella – dijo al fin–. Pensé que podría ser la indicada para mí –La mirada de Sherlock cayó. 

John le dio un golpecito en el vientre y Sherlock la alzó de nuevo. 

–Pero estaba equivocado. Ahora lo sé. Cuando te perdí, ella no pudo hacerme feliz. Nada podía hacerlo –Sus labios retorcidos–. No me gusta la persona en que me convierto sin ti. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de reconocerme en esa persona – sintiéndose desnudo de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la piel expuesta, John se aclaró la garganta–. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, lo malo que sería. No me di cuenta de lo mal que funcionaría por mí mismo, sin ti, hasta… hasta que rompiste conmigo a través del puto teléfono –frunció el ceño, todavía sin superarlo completamente. 

Una expresión de perplejidad apareció en el rostro de Sherlock. 

–Yo no rompí contigo. Nunca estuvimos juntos. 

–No, no lo estábamos –dijo John con una sonrisa–. Pero seguro que se sintió como una ruptura. Una mucho más dolorosa que mi ruptura con Mary. 

El rostro de Sherlock estaba en blanco. 

–Sin embargo no es lo mismo. 

-No, no lo es. A ella no la amé toda mi vida. 

Sherlock tragó en seco. 

–No, John –dijo, apartando los ojos–. No tienes que hacerlo. Es suficiente para mí que quieras que seamos más que amigos. 

John se quedó mirándolo. Luego se rodó, aplastando a Sherlock con su peso. 

–¿Es eso lo que crees que es? –dijo, clavando los ojos en Sherlock–. ¿Qué quiero que seamos... amigos con beneficios? 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. 

–¿No es así? 

John casi se rió. 

–Nunca sería suficiente para mí. No contigo –miró la preciosa cara de Sherlock, sus rasgos queridos y familiares en una forma que le hacía cerrar la garganta–. Te amo, tonto. Para mí nunca hubo dudas sobre eso. Eres mi todo. Quiero todo de ti. Quiero darte todo; Siempre lo hice. Sólo que no podía hacerlo antes –John frunció el ceño y se corrigió a sí mismo–. Pensé que no podía –Se inclinó y besó la comisura de la boca de Sherlock, respirándolo–. Me equivoqué. Sólo me llevó un tiempo dejar de sentir que era enfermo desearte de esa forma, también –Él rozó sus labios–. Te deseo –mordió el hinchado labio inferior de Sherlock–. Te deseo tanto. Dios, mantendría mi polla dentro de tí todo el tiempo si pudiera. 

Sherlock rió contra sus labios. 

–Eso es un poco exagerado –sonrió con descaro– ¿Qué si quisiera poner mi polla en ti? 

Riéndose, John se apartó un poco para mirar abajo hacia él. 

–No tientes a la suerte, Holmes. 

La sonrisa de Sherlock se amplió. 

–Hmm, prefiero estar abajo de todos modos, pero ya veremos. Sé cuan malo eres para negarme algo. 

John resopló. 

–Sí, aparentemente incluso tu padre lo sabe. Hablando de Laufey, me dijo que te dijera que dejes de actuar como una reina del drama y vuelvas a casa. 

La sonrisa de Sherlock se desvaneció. Hizo una mueca. 

–Sólo me dará la lata sobre cumplir mi deber con la familia y casarme con Megan. 

–No lo creo –dijo John–. Creo que no soy el único que aprendió algo mientras estabas lejos. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se ampliaron. Comenzó a sonreír antes de fruncir el ceño de repente. 

–No puedo ir a casa. Has dicho que Magnus ha estado desaparecido por diez días –barrió la mirada alrededor de la habitación, con culpa parpadeando en sus ojos–. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir lástima por mí mismo y perdido en mi propio cerebro como para notar que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Que gran amigo que soy. 

–Podría estar bien –dijo John. 

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada escéptica. 

–Debería haber regresado ya. 

John suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su espalda. 

–Lo sé. Me preocupa, también, pero no asumamos lo peor ¿sí? Creo que Magnus quedó atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que su padre esté involucrado. Tal vez los… socios de Bane quieran usar a Magnus para intercambiarlo en algún trato. Podría estar lo suficientemente seguro. Laufey me dijo que Bane no parecía demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, simplemente molesto por la situación. 

–¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? –dijo Sherlock luciendo sorprendido. 

–No –dijo John con firmeza–. Pero no hay nada que tú ni yo podamos hacer para ayudar a Magnus aún si necesitara la ayuda. No conocemos el país o el idioma, ni por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Por no hablar de que tu Visa está por vencerse y, literalmente, no puedes quedarte en Rusia aunque quisieras. 

Sherlock aún no se veía feliz, pero asintió. 

–Lo sé. Creo que papá tiene algunos contactos en el MI6. Seré de más ayuda para Magnus en casa que aquí. Puedo darles la descripción del hombre con el que fue a encontrarse Magnus. 

–Sí –dijo John, apartando la mirada para ocultar su alivio. Quizás fuera egoísta, pero no quería que Sherlock se quedara aquí y fuera a hacer preguntas que algunas personas podrían encontrar ‘demasiado incómodas’. A John le agradaba Magnus y estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él, pero la seguridad de Sherlock era su prioridad. Siempre lo sería. 

–Volaremos a casa esta tarde –dijo John–. Pero primero vamos a conseguirte algo de comer. 

Sherlock rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. 

–Sí, lo que sea –Se bajó de la cama–. Pero primero quiero una ducha –volvió a mirar a John y sonrió con timidez, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo–. ¿Vienes? –estiró su mano. 

Había algo irreal al respecto. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho medio año atrás, que estaría en un hotel en Rusia, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo, y que Sherlock lo invitaría a unirse a él en la ducha, se habría reído a carcajadas pensando que era un mal chiste. Hace medio año, había creído que Mary era la indicada para él. Ahora sabía mejor. Siempre hubo una única persona para él. Sólo que él había estado demasiado ciego para poder ver lo que todo el tiempo había estado allí. 

Se levantó de la cama, con los ojos fijos sobre Sherlock. 

–¿John? –dijo Sherlock, ladeando la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos. Dios, él era jodidamente hermoso, y era todo de John. 

–Quiero besarte –dijo John, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y tirando de Sherlock contra él. 

Sherlock se sonrojó. 

–Yo también quiero besarte. 

–Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos besándonos aún? 

–No lo sé –dijo Sherlock, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de John. 

–Debemos rectificar eso –murmuró John antes de hacer precisamente eso. Este beso no fue hambriento. Fue lento, exploratorio y sensual. Se sentía bien de una forma que le hacía punzar el estómago con afecto y amor. Giró la cabeza y besó a Sherlock más profundamente, con la boca abierta y húmeda, perdiéndose en la sensación, deslizando sus lenguas, Sherlock jadeando y gimiendo en su boca, cada pequeño contacto como una confesión: Te amo, Te necesito, Te deseo. Dios. Había amado a Mary, pero con ella nunca se sintió así. Estar con ella nunca lo hizo sentir tan jodidamente pleno. 

Rompieron el beso con suavidad, jadeando un poco y sonriéndose el uno al otro. 

–Nunca vamos a sobrellevarlo, sabes –dijo John, suspirando–. Luego de todos estos años negándolo. 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. 

–Loki estará insoportable. 

John se rió entre dientes. 

–Ya lo es –Aunque, para ser justos, Loki había tenido toda la razón: Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea. 

–Sí, pero –luciendo reflexivo, Sherlock se encogió de hombros–. Me ayudó a averiguar algunas cosas, así que supongo que debería darle las gracias –miró a John a los ojos–. Si no fuera por él, ni siquiera te habría contado lo que siento por ti. Probablemente tú todavía estarías con Mary y yo todavía estaría... 

El corazón de John se apretó cuando vio el parpadeo de dolor en el rostro de Sherlock. Pasó rápido y Sherlock sonrió, pero había estado allí. Todavía estaba allí: años de fingir y poner una cara feliz por su bien… los viejos dolores, realmente nunca sanaban. 

Acunó el rostro de Sherlock en sus manos y apoyó sus frentes juntas. 

–Le daremos las gracias, entonces. Vamos a ser muy, muy, agradables con él –Una sonrisa perezosa estiró sus labios–. Lo va a confundir como la mierda. Lo enloquecerá. Loki se pone desquiciadamente nervioso cuando la gente es amable con él. 

Los labios de Sherlock temblaron contra los suyos antes de que una carcajada estallara desde su pecho, libre de cargas y feliz. 

Sonriendo, John lo envolvió en sus brazos y se aferró a él… su mejor amigo, su amante, su otra mitad, su felicidad. Las etiquetas no importaban si todas significaban lo mismo: Sherlock.


	28. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Esta historia es AU, por lo tanto nuestros personajes nuevamente vuelven a ser OC, no por eso la historia deja de representarlos crudamente, lo que si debo advertirles es que no es posible adaptar la genialidad enorme de Sherlock, digamos que las circuntancias, conocer a John tan joven y sin un Mycroft, el rumbo de Sherlock y su personalidad resulta diferente, pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán si deciden leer esta historia.
> 
> Esta parte pertenece a la serie Chicos Heterosexuales, pero puede leerse como historia independiente de todos modos.

(Extracto de Sólo un poco Despiadado) 

Meses después 

Magnus Bane se sentó junto a la piscina, mirando la casa brillantemente iluminada. Podía escuchar las risas y la música, incluso desde aquí. Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Sherlock y, ya que Sherlock estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Odinsons últimamente, su cumpleaños este año se celebraba en la casa de Thor. 

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Magnus sonrió débilmente. Estaba feliz por su amigo, feliz de que todo por fin iba bien en su vida. Sherlock y su hermano se llevaban bastante bien, aunque todavía era un trabajo en progreso, considerando cuan retorcido era Loki. Todavía se atacaban mutuamente sin piedad, pero era obvio que ambos disfrutaban de sus bromas. Incluso la relación de Sherlock con su padre había mejorado: Laufey parecía estar llegando lentamente a entender y aceptar que Sherlock y John iban en serio y nada podría separarlos. 

Y Magnus sabía que nada lo haría. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz. Era un terrible contraste con el chico al que Magnus había dejado en Moscú, y Magnus apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio de nuevo a Sherlock meses después, después de que Magnus... regresara. 

Sí. Estaba feliz por Sherlock. Y era agradable ver que un amor tan fuerte realmente existía y que los “felices para siempre” no eran algo de los cuentos de hadas. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Magnus levantó la mirada hacia la luna. 

Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Pero Dios, ya estaba enfermo de estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas compasivas y preocupadas, como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal. Estaba harto de decirles a todos que estaba bien. Nadie le creía, de todos modos. 

Un movimiento en la terraza le llamó la atención. Magnus sonrió ligeramente al notar las dos altas figuras allí, cada una en los brazos del otro. John y Sherlock se besaban bajo la luna llena, las manos de uno en el pelo del otro, las bocas voraces y tiernas a la vez. Se besaron como si se pertenecieran mutuamente. Debe ser agradable amar y sentirse amado. 

Al notar que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, Magnus desvió la vista, hacia la lisa y oscura superficie de la piscina. Otra explosión de risas llegó desde el interior de la casa. 

No pertenecía aquí. Pero, de nuevo, ya no estaba seguro de a donde pertenecía. 

Detrás de él, una rama se quebró. 

Magnus se tensó, la piel de gallina corriendo por su columna vertebral mientras que lo llenó un peculiar estado de alerta. Contuvo la respiración, su corazón golpeando contra las costillas. Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum. 

Era una estupidez. No había nadie detrás de él. Estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra. Estaba de vuelta en casa. 

Él no podía estar allí. 

Una mano grande y callosa se envolvió en su cuello. 

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus. No era posible. Estaba imaginándose cosas. Esto no podía estar pasando. 

Tragando, volteó la cabeza lentamente. 

Helados ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y Magnus no podía respirar, ahogándose en sus profundidades frías, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador. 

Podría gritar. John y Sherlock lo oirían fácilmente si lo hacía. 

–¿Me extrañaste, Solnyshko *Pequeño sol ? –dijo una voz engañosamente suave. 

Magnus se lanzó hacia delante y selló sus labios juntos. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada sin fines de lucro, espero la disfruten :D


End file.
